


End of the Webbing Volume One

by megamatt09



Series: End of The Webbing [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Harems, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Gwen Stacy, better known as the Spectacular Spider-Woman, goes deep into a criminal conspiracy to solve the mystery of her father's own death. Gwen/Multiple Women. Tags, characters, and pairings to be added as the story progresses.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Gwen Stacy, Gwen Stacy/Daisy johnson, Gwen Stacy/Kara Zor-El, Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson, Liz Allan/Gwen Stacy
Series: End of The Webbing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097978
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
The first rays of sunshine entered a home in Queens, New York. A blonde woman pulled herself out of bed. She looked in slight disarray, her hair sticking up in all directions, some obvious bed head going on. She moved her way over to the kitchen counter and pulled her way through the drawer. Last night, she had a couple of wounds which needed attention and more importantly, needed redressed. 

One might think that Gwen Stacy had been your ordinary young woman, who got up, worked hard at her job as a lab assistant, and came home. However, that was only a small part of the story. No, Gwen had been different and extraordinary for many reasons. Ever since she had been bitten by a spider eight years ago, it changed Gwen’s life. Those extraordinary abilities did not make Gwen immune to pain. 

Thankfully, the wound did not appear to be too deep and in fact, was well on the way to healing. And not visible, thankfully as well.

“Good,” Gwen mused to herself. “These are always a bitch to explain.”

Last night had been the usual bit of problems. There was a gang war alway bubbling to the surface. The various mob factions had an understanding, but they wanted a big piece to the pie. 

Gwen rummaged through her bag and pulled out her phone. A few early morning calls, as she dealt with the wounds of the previous battle on that evening. She clicked through them one at a time.

“Gwen, it’s Yuri. Today’s going to be a rough day for you. And I have my doubts that this is over. If you need someone to talk to, you know how to get in touch with me.”

Yes, today had been tough for Gwen. She closed her eyes, and powered through.

“Hey, babe, it’s MJ. I’ve got a hot lead on the Silvermane story. And yes, I swear, I’ll try to be careful.”

Gwen just offered a pain grimace at the message. Hopefully, Mary Jane knew what she was doing. Granted, she did most of the time. Even if she had a tendency to get herself into trouble, Mary Jane Watson also had an equal tendency to pull herself out of said trouble. 

She clicked through the third message.

“I’ll be back shortly. Something big came up. Talk to you later.”

Gwen’s roommate, and for her, something big could be anything from a meteor flying into Earth or a plane being hijacked. Never really knew. Regardless, Gwen scanned through her phone. Nothing else missed over. She made herself breakfast, while flipping in the news. 

“And we have breaking news that Cletus Kassady, the legendary Carnage Killer, is the murderer of Captain George Stacy. NYPD Yuriko Watanabe has declined to comment on this breaking development, but Mayor Quincy Myers will be holding a press conference today. Stacy, was a devoted servant and member of the NYPD for close to twenty-five years, ascending to the role of Captain and was instrumental in….”

Gwen closed her eyes and tuned out the news. Yes, one year ago, her father was dead. And then his murderer, or the person they believed to be his murderer, had been captured. Although, when looking at his past murders and comparing it to her father’s, there had been too many questions that nagged Gwen.

Perhaps, it was him. But something prevented Gwen from saying with one hundred percent certainty it was him. She lost all appetite when the man’s delusional rantings appeared on the television screen.

* * *

  
Despite her lack of faith Kassady had been the one to actually kill her father, Gwen headed down to the press conference. The Mayor, a gentleman with sandy blonde hair in a bowl cut, with glasses, and a well-tailored suit, appeared on the stage. 

“For one year, we have dealt with civil unrest. Captain George Stacy had been stolen from us. We all sleep safer at night knowing that our cops are out there, protecting our neighborhoods. But unfortunately, we lose sight of the fact that the fine men and women upholding the law are only human. They are flawed like the rest of us. And they lead to error. And sometimes they are brought down at the whims of a madman. And we have this madman being brought in for trial and for the conviction of his murderer of Captain George Stacy.”

There had been a lot of boos. People had been angry about the death and also terrified at the mass murders committed by the man they know knew to be Kassady. 

“While there are barriers and armed police officers there to protect you, I will ask you to please not cross the line. Do not engage Kassady. While he will be restrained, he is not someone you should go after.”

Gwen heard a van pull up. Two members of the New York City Police Department, who she recognized as Stanley Carter and Jean DeWolff. 

“I must commend these great, great officers of the law, Officers Carter and DeWolff for their top notch detective work. They have given up a year of their life to unmask a crazed serial killer. And also to bring the fabled Carnage Killer to justice.”

The world got a good look at Cletus Kassady being wheeled in. His wild red hair stuck up all over the place. His skin, the color of sour milk, his eyes were sunken in, and his teeth had been jagged and crooked. The man had been wheeled in and giggled like a Hyena over and over.

“Yeah, you all think I fried the pig like bacon!” Kassady yelled. “That’s what I want you to think. And that’s what you all want, to have more pigs being brought to the slaughterhouse, don’t you?”

Kassady laughed his head off, looking completely crazed as he rocked. He had been off of his locker, both literally and figuratively, in more ways than one. 

“But, I wish. And I know, I know!”

Kassady snapped his teeth at the air. 

“I KNOW!”

Kassady made his way to try and break free from the restraints which held him down. The cops held him back, and the Mayor called in for more security.

“EVERYONE CLEAR!”

Gwen saw it just as Carter did. A sniper on the roof fired and took a shot at Kassady. The cops turned and fired back at him but the sniper disappeared. 

Panic ensured. The Mayor had been ushered out of harm’s way by bodyguards and New York’s finest had made an attempt to try to pacify the entire situation. Panic which would allow Gwen to suit up and go after the man who tried to assassinate her father’s alleged killer. 

* * *

  
Gwen Stacy pulled on a white and black costume, with a red spider insignia on it. The Spectacular Spider-Woman had been ready to go.

The sniper made good time, however from Gwen’s vantage point, she had a good view of how he ran. Gwen moved away and could see that a pair of warehouse doors had been open. She noticed a body lying on the floor. 

Gwen crouched down and came across the would be assassin. One brief check to the man’s vitals.

“Dead,” Gwen said. “Whoever sent this guy, didn’t want anyone to find out who he was and what he was up to. But why? Who is he?”

“He’s a rogue SHIELD agent.”

Gwen turned around and saw a familiar face. A dark-haired woman dressed in a skintight with an enticing mix of Chinese and Caucasian features on her. Said bodysuit flattered her nice, round ass, and her chest as well. Agent Daisy Johnson of SHIELD and Gwen, they had been well acquainted with each other. 

“I had been tasked in tracking him down,” Daisy explained without any preamble. “His name is Augustus Mackney. He had been selling weapon designs for HYDRA. Until you and your friend helped me take down their operations last month.”

Gwen just smiled, remembering that. However, the problem with HYDRA, as Daisy explained and Gwen knew from history, is if one cut off a head, two more grew in its place. It had been a never ending problem. 

“He’s dead,” Gwen said.

“Yes.”

“And he took a shot at Cleatus Kassady,” Gwen said. “The Carnage Killer, the man who the Mayor claimed murder my father.”

Daisy just frowned. She appeared to have the look of someone who was trying to pick her words very carefully, as if not to cause any offense to Gwen.

“Well, it’s just...your father’s death, doesn’t fit as Kassady’s other killings.”

“Yes,” Gwen said. “But, we’re getting off the subject. No one is going to mourn a sick asshole like Kassady being murdered, but why? Why would a rogue SHIELD agent take a shot at a lowlife like Kassady? And then end up dead for it?”

“Good questions. Maybe we can find some answers for anyone else who stumbles upon the body.”

Daisy crouched down and rifled through the man’s pockets. She fished a tablet out of his pocket. 

“Still using SHIELD tech,” Daisy said. “Which makes it very easy to override it. Now, let’s see what we have here.”

Gwen peered over Daisy’s shoulder and watched her crack the system. She opened up some files and a list of warehouses appeared. 

“All of those belonged to HYDRA,” Daisy said. “Stored with stolen weapons.”

“And he’s intending to hand them over to the mob,” Gwen remarked. 

“Well, bad news all of them were cleared out,” Daisy said. “All of them except this one. On the East Side of New York.”

Something really strange had been going on tonight. As fascinating as the alleged murderer of her father being shot was, Gwen checked her priorities. And realized that dealing with a potentially lethal HYDRA weapons cache falling into the hands of New York City mobsters was far more important.

“Auction is happening tonight,” Daisy said. 

“We need to stop it,’ Gwen said.

“Don’t sweat it, I got a plan.”

* * *

  
With Daisy’s help, Gwen got the credentials which would get her in the front door, to one of the biggest auctions the underworld had ever seen. Both of them dressed in very fetching female business suits, with nice modest length skirts, button up blouses, and jackets, and also wearing very stylish glasses. Which doubled as a way to scan the building for anything strange. 

“Wow,” one of the guards commented. “Normally these auctions are a bit of a sausage fest. Things got in a bit more interesting around here. But, Toots, we’re going to have to see some ID. Your pretty face would be enough for me, and what’s going on behind you ain’t half bad either, but rules are the rules. The big man isn’t going to be pleased?”

“Yeah, you work for Silvermane, don’t you?” Gwen asked. “You must be one of his top men.”

“Right, beautiful and smart, and your ID checks out,” the man said. “Never thought I’d see a couple of lady mob bosses, but it’s the current year. And I’m all about progress. Perhaps after the auction, we can go out for a drink and progress how well we get to know each other.”

“Well, don’t feel too bad if I outbid your boss,” Gwen remarked. 

“If you have that kind of scratch, I like you even more,” the man at the door said. “Right this way.”

Gwen and Daisy stepped inside of the warehouse while the next set of mobsters came in and had chatted to the doorman, who stole a couple of looks at their retreating backsides. 

“That’s a bit too easy,” Gwen muttered.

“Getting in is the easy part,” Daisy said. “You’ve been in the thick of things lately. I’ve been worried about things which are far more global than a mob war. What’s the landscape?”

“Tense,” Gwen remarked to Daisy. “Very, tense. Like the wrong move is going to…”

Gwen held up her hand. 

“Shut up, Boomer, it’s going to work. You always seem to be uptight.”

“Damn it, Snowflake. You know Hammerhead’s been moving on our boss’s turf.”

“Yeah, but tonight, Silvermane’s got a big deal going on. If that damn Mackney fellow was telling us. Wasn’t he supposed to show up about ten minutes ago?”

“I don’t know.”

Two men passed them. Boomer, who had been a weedy looking man, with bright blue hair, and Snowflake, a large muscular man with a shaved head who looked like he belonged at a biker rally appeared. 

“We need to be at the door. Just in case there’s trouble.”

“Okay, Boomer.”

So Silvermane had some sort of big deal going on. That was always interesting. Gwen’s attention perked up and she noticed another familiar face work it. It appeared Daisy and Gwen were not the only ladies in an attendance. 

“Great,” Daisy said. 

“She did say she had a lead on Silvermane.”

“I know,” Daisy said. 

Mary Jane Watson stepped inside, decked out in a red dress like a classic gun moll. Gwen found herself momentarily distracted by the way the dress fit her body. And even Daisy shot an appreciative look at how the dress had fit her body. However, the two ladies took a second to calm down.

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” Gwen said. “But, I think we should get to the stage. Something is about to go down.”

They caught a glimpse of the man who ruled the underworld in New York. Silvermane himself, leaning on a very stylish cane, appeared at the front of the stage.

* * *

  
“Alright, listen up you mugs.”

Silvermane’s commanding presence ensured everyone on the stage would be looking at the mob boss in question. He had ruled the roost for so long, he was almost like an institution. 

“Alright. We might all have our differences. The Spider has been giving us a lot of problems as of late. But, from now on, things are going to be different. Our guy pointed us to this warehouse, and a nice little grab bag of nasty toys. The highest bidder will walk out with a little something to hopefully tip the scales against super powered menaces.”

Something told Gwen that Silvermane was going to come out on top tonight. Half of the people here worked for him. Daisy looked forward. She could not make a move until Silverman showed the goods. 

“You sure that can take down the Spider?” one of them asked.

“Yeah, let us, see Silvermane!”

“Quiet!” Snowflake snapped. “The boss has something to show you, but you better show him respect. All of you punks wouldn’t be here, and all of you are eating at the table, that Silvermane set.”

“Yeah, so you better learn yourselves some respect!” Boomer squealed. 

“Okay, Boomer,” Silvermane said. “They just want a little piece of the action. And they might get it. This little cannon could open any door in this city for instance. And it could be yours if....”

Gwen and Daisy had to play it cool to make their move. However, Gwen experienced a danger signal. Her spider sense went off and suddenly, a large miniature tank just busted through the lockdoors of the warehouse. A well dressed gentleman appeared, with a flattop haircut, and several men. Hammerhead, one of the other mob bosses in the city who threatened Silvermane’s iron grip, appeared. 

“Sorry, we’re late,” Hammerhead said.

“You’re not invited.”

“Oh, sorry, but you’re wrong. Let me show my invitation.”

Hammerhead pulled out a large gun. Silvermane’s men pulled out their weapons. 

Well, this situation had gotten from bad to worse. Gwen and Daisy found themselves in the middle of a war over HYDRA tech. And the situation only increased with how bad it was, when everyone started to fire.

* * *

  
The chaos of both Hammerhead’s men and Silvermane’s men firing at each other. Those mob bosses who came outside from elsewhere, well they would have to pick a side. 

Daisy and Gwen disappeared in the confusion and managed to return suited up. 

“It’s the Spider!” one of them yelled.

“Congratulations, you’re very observant,” she said. “You win a prize!”

Spider-Woman webbed onto the mobster and then used the webbing to slingshot off of the mobster’s head. Two more dropped down to the ground. Another mobster made an attempt to fire at Spider-Woman. She dodged the attack and caused him to fall to the ground.

“YOU” Hammerhead bellowed. “I’VE BEEN WAITING TO SETTLE A SCORE WITH YOU!”

Hammerhead charged Spider-Woman. The iron plate in his head came very close to connecting her. The spider-themed heroine jumped out of the way and Hammerhead’s head bounced off of a concrete wall. He moved to fight, only for a concussive blast to hit his lowered head.

Quake had been in the house. Several of the goons pointed their weapons at her. Quake took them all out. 

Silvermane prepared to arm the weapon from the crate, only for Spider-Woman to yank it out of her head. He pulled out a good old fashioned machine gun and began to fire. 

Gwen took it away from them.

“Normally, people your age are retired by now!” Spider-Woman called.

“Yeah, and let this city fall into the hands of a nutcase like Hammerhead?” Silvermane asked. “No thank you!”

Gwen launched the old man off of the stage. The two goons, Boomer and Snowflake, rushed her.

“Do something, Snowflake!”

“Okay, Boomer!”

“Did you two lose a bet to get those nicknames?” she quipped. 

Another line of webbing caused Boomer to be hung upside down. Gwen flipped over the top of the head and stuck the landing, bringing him down to a set of knees. Snowflake managed to hurl a grenade at Spider-Woman, which forced her to dodge it. 

Snowflake fell to the ground. Mary Jane just stunned him with a taser to take him down. 

Quake took out a couple more goons. One of them ran at her. She lifted him up into the ground and slammed him down. 

“So long suckers!”

Hammerhead and his men hurled a few of the crates into a truck and made their way out of the warehouse, peeling rubber as they did so. Spider-Woman heaved in a sigh of frustration and proceeded to give chase. 

* * *

  
The chase had been on with Spider-Woman moving behind Hammerhead. Who decided to break every signal speed law possible and blow through the stoplights. 

Hammerhead’s crazy driving had not been the worst problem. It had been the drones which had been sent out after Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman performed death defying acrobatics in mid-air. Two of the drones thankfully smashed into each other. 

Another drone sent a cloud of acid which Spider-Woman had to dodge onto the ground to duck. She webbed onto the bumper of the truck just before it turned the corner. A mistake as it turned out, as Spider-Woman had been pulled halfway down the street and had been rattled extremely hard. 

A beer bottle left out on the middle of the street came inches away from cutting her up. However, a blast from one of the drones snapped her webbing. Spider-Woman flipped up into the air and came down onto the drones. She felt a pulse of electricity rocket her off and sent her almost plummeting. 

A blur of light swooped underneath Spider-Woman and caught her. Gwen felt seconds away from wanting to lose her lunch, being set down to the ground. 

Beams of heat pinged across the drones and took them out. Then the blur came out from behind them and stopped the truck. 

Hammerhead had been flung out of the glass window and flew face-first onto the pavement. 

“And that’s why you always buckle up.”

The metal plate in Hammerhead’s head absorbed the impact of his head striking pavement at a hundred miles an hour. For the most part. He was still woozy. Hammerhead rushed towards Spider-Woman and swung a few punches at her. The heroine dodged the attacks, with intensity, and then nailed Hammerhead with a few more punches. She flipped him over onto the ground.

Spider-Woman jumped on Hammerhead’s back and jabbed him in the side of the neck a couple of times. His legs buckled and then he fell down to the ground. Out for the ten count. Spider-Woman pulled back and webbed up Hammerhead. 

And Hammerhead’s men had been tied up. Gwen looked to the sky and smiled.

“Told you I would be back.”

Blue eyes, golden hair, blue half shirt, with a red mini-skirt, and red boots, oh there was no mistake the woman above her. She came to their world and Gwen helped her during her awkward early days at high school. She morphed from an awkward teacher into a confident young woman. 

Supergirl appeared and Gwen smiled.

“See you back home.”

Oh, Gwen would want to thank Kara for all of her help. The cops arrived and a groaning Hammerhead and his men would be taken in. And taken to justice, finally. It had been about time too.

* * *

  
“Glad to hear you made it out okay. I’ve got a few things to wrap up. I’ll be back soon.”

Gwen hung up the phone call from Mary Jane. She waited in the alleyway behind the police station. And Yuri appeared. 

“I’ll get straight to the point,” Yuri said. “The day we’ve both been having, it’s been very stressful. Hammerhead and Silvermane should be off of the streets for the meantime, but they have their lawyers and...well they’ve worked their magic before. It’s been a problem that neither myself or Stacy were able to solve, to make a conviction stick.”

“The weapons are off of the street at the very least,” Spider-Woman said.

“Yes,” Yuri remarked. “You may have heard that Cletus Kassady had been sniped today. And it was no accident.”

“No,” Ghost Spider said. “Is he....”

“Critical, not responding, but alive,” Yuri said. “Doesn’t really matter at this point. The Mayor wants the George Stacy case closed and Kassady is a scapegoat people will get behind. And he’s not likely to contradict anything, any time soon. Even if the sniper didn’t finish the job, he’s still not going to be talking anytime soon.”

Yes, he was not about to contradict it. 

“There’s HYDRA contraband on the streets,” Gwen said. “Myself, Quake, and Supergirl, we managed to deal with a lot of it. But, there are some pieces still missing.”

Yuri responded with a sigh. 

“I remember reading in school that Captain America defeated HYDRA back in World War 2. For a group which was defeated decades ago, they sure pop up a lot.”

“Cut off one head, two more grow in its place,” Spider-Woman said. “If Hammerhead or Silvermane say something interesting, let me know.”

“Doubt it,” Yuri responded. “Their lawyers are doing all of the talking. And are going to talk their way out of another conviction.”

The law unfortunately protected the wrong in addition to the righteous. Men like Silvermane did not gain the empire he had, without knowing all of the tricks to game the system and to influence friends. 

* * *

  
After the fact, Gwen, Daisy, and Kara met. Daisy had a case in front of her which she swiped. 

“Most of it is stolen SHIELD tech, which HYDRA modified,” Daisy explained. “However, there is this which isn’t SHIELD and in fact it’s....”

Daisy opened the case and Gwen’s eyes widened a fraction as she locked eyes onto it.

“OsCorp,” Gwen said. 

She saw a few pieces of technology and the other pieces inside of the box, well it brought chills to Gwen’s spine. There were two spider husks inside. The spider husks had several needle marks on them. 

“HYDRA retrofitted the technology,” Daisy explained. “Modified it. And I believe they were trying to redo Richard Parker’s old experiment to create their own Spider-Woman. But the kicker is, I’m not sure if the Oscorp technology was stolen.”

Yes, while Norman Osborn perished sometime ago, his specter constantly haunted Gwen, every time she turned around. She let out a very frustrated sigh. The fact there might be people at Oscorp willingly working for HYDRA, well it had been terrifying to say the very least. 

“I’ll check out a couple of things,’ Daisy said. “Keep you posted.”

“And I’ll poke around,” Kara said. “My reporter friend in Metropolis, she’s good at cracking these things. Although she does make MJ look rather restrained with the amount of trouble she gets into.”

Gwen would have to take Kara’s word for it.

“Keep me updated,” Gwen said. “Speaking of MJ, I need to check up with her.”

Oh, everything had been fitting into place. HYDRA and Oscorp, the potential conspiracy regarding her father’s death, and the Mayor wanting to pin it on someone. It could be for reelection reasons, but Gwen had her doubts. Gwen received the news that Silvermane would be let out soon and Hammerhead’s lawyers would have him back on the streets by morning, and the DA had been unwilling to go in hard. 

Gwen texted Mary Jane to tell her she would be home soon and headed off. So many thoughts in her head and Gwen would need to blow off some steam.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2(Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson; Gwen Stacy/Daisy Johnson; Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane/Daisy; Gwen/Kara Zor-El; Gwen/Kara/Daisy/Mary Jane)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. Those reading for the plot, there will be none to be found here.**  
 **Chapter 2(Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson; Gwen Stacy/Daisy Johnson; Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane/Daisy; Gwen/Kara Zor-El; Gwen/Kara/Daisy/Mary Jane)**  
The very second Gwen returned back and just as she pulled her mask off, Mary Jane jumped her. The two ladies met lip to lip in a very intense kiss. Ever since she got her powers, Gwen had acquired a healthy sexual appetite and had many lovely ladies in her bed. Mary Jane had been one of the more consistent partners. 

The sultry redhead demanded entry into Gwen’s mouth with her tongue. Gwen returned the favor by running her hands down Mary Jane’s legs, her ass, and then her breasts. First over the top of her dress, and then underneath it, slowly feeling her up. She took the dress off and revealed Mary Jane wore a nice red bra and a pair of lacy panties undergarments underneath. Gwen cupped Mary Jane’s ass and broke away from the kiss. 

“Sexy as always,” Gwen breathed in Mary Jane’s ear.

“Now it’s your turn.”

Gwen pushed Mary Jane onto the bed and straddled her. The kisses to Mary Jane’s cleavage caused her to shiver. Slowly, Gwen undid her outfit, revealing a black bra which showed her magnificent breasts, and also a black thong which showcased her world class ass. Gwen turned around slightly, and Mary Jane playfully pawed at the thong. Gwen just smiled, and pulled down her panties to expose her wet pussy. 

“Time to get to work.”

Gwen’s ass practically stuck in the face of Mary Jane. Mary Jane, practically drooling in the process, dove down and stuck her hot tongue deep into Gwen’s pussy. The sweet and savory nectar poured out from Mary Jane’s hot licking. 

Oh, Gwen closed her eyes to properly enjoy Mary Jane’s thong. Gwen casually peeled off Mary Jane’s panties and returned the favor by pushing her tongue down into Mary Jane’s folds as well. The two lovely ladies entered a hot sixty-nine position with each other. Mary Jane’s hands kept gripping and teasing Gwen’s ass while eating her. Gwen bobbed her tongue in and out, casually munching on Mary Jane. 

Mary Jane threw her hips up and began to spurt all over Gwen’s face. Gwen did not miss a beat, licking up the warm honey from Mary Jane’s pussy. Then Mary Jane answered the favor by getting her to blonde. The horny blonde heroine came all over the face of the sultry redhead, casually making her juices drip all over her face.

“Mmm!”

Mary Jane’s lips reluctantly removed from Gwen’s nether region. Both women faced each other. Gwen unhooked Mary Jane’s bra and did likewise to her own. The two pressed, chest to chest, and lip to lip, in a very sultry makeout session. Gwen’s hot tongue drove down into Mary Jane’s mouth and made out with her very hungrily. Their hands roamed over each other’s bodies to increase the lust the two of them were feeling. 

Gwen pushed herself against Mary Jane, with a slow and subtle grind against her body. Mary Jane returned and pressed back down against Gwen, and made her feel it. Their horny lips rubbed together back and forth with Mary Jane burying her head into Gwen’s chest and worshipping her.

“Damn, MJ, you know how to make a girl feel welcome.”

Mary Jane just grinned through the worship of Gwen’s lovely melons. Oh, they deserved to be sucked, licked, and worshipped. The back end was amazing as well, but Mary Jane opted to focus on worshipping Gwen’s chest. Gwen threw her head back from Mary Jane motorboating on her tits.

“Damn, woman!”

The burst of pleasure erupting through her caused Gwen to cum, extremely hard. Their lips glistened together and rubbed back and forth, rather frantically. Gwen’s hand cupped the back of Mary Jane’s head and continued to guide her in through the tit sucking long and hard. 

Now, Gwen rocked Mary Jane back onto the bed and pushed her pussy against Mary Jane’s. The two ladies scissored each other. Gwen’s sticky fingers worked their way against Mary Jane’s nipple and squeezed it extremely hard. She let out a sharp breath.

“Do it again.”

Gwen obliged her woman casually pumping up and down against her. The more she worked against her, the skills of Gwen’s sticky fingers grabbing and releasing Mary Jane’s nipples, the more her body reacted to it. And the more her body reacted to it, the more Mary Jane pushed down.

“I swear, you’re amazing. Simply amazing. The best!”

The faster Gwen grabbed onto Mary Jane’s chest, the more she rocked back and forth inside of her. The heat only doubled, increased even. She pulled back and once again buried her face down into Mary Jane’s pussy and sucked the juices out of it. Mary Jane thrashed back and forth. 

Mary Jane Watson saw stars, stars indeed. Gwen hit every spot on her, tongue dancing, bobbing, and weaving through her pussy at every possible opportunity. Gwen lapped her up and made her pussy just juice in pleasure. Oh, yes, it felt hotter than hell and she thought she would lose it completely. 

She did, Gwen’s tongue corkscrewed her into her body just right. Gwen popped it in, pulled it out, and then came up. Mary Jane grabbed Gwen and entered a steamy makeout session to taste the juices which had been dripping down their bodies. Their tongues just pushed back and forth, with Mary Jane tasting herself on Gwen’s body. 

Now, Gwen switched and descended on Mary Jane’s face. Her thighs came all the way down and Mary Jane’s tongue entered her body. Mary Jane pushed back and forth, the heat of the moment and more important Gwen’s mound grinding up against her increased the lust she had been feeling. Gwen worked back and forth.

“Work it, honey! Get me to cum all over your face!”

Mary Jane obliged Gwen and worked it so hard. Oh, she could die between those thighs. It was heaven. Gwen’s backside offered the proper cushion for Mary Jane to push Gwen down and devour her body. 

Gwen casually tweaked Mary Jane’s clit while riding her face. The pleasure coursed and then exploded all over the place. Gwen’s pussy juices rained down and coated every single last inch of Mary Jane’s face while Mary Jane spurted herself. 

Casually, Gwen pulled away and then pushed her pussy against Mary Jane. Mary Jane’s eyes widened as Gwen proceeded to play with her. Casually scissoring Mary Jane to her heart’s content, until she would make the woman explode over and over again.

Gwen thought with the day she had, it was time to relieve some tension. Thankfully, Mary Jane had been there to do it for her.

* * *

  
The very second Daisy Johnson entered Gwen’s home, to check up on her, she noticed Gwen kneeling above the prone, well-fucked body of Mary Jane Watson. The smoking hot redhead laid on the bed, with that freshly fucked look which made Daisy’s pussy throb in anticipation. She barely had a chance to say two words, before Gwen pulled her over to the bed. 

“I know why you’re here, Daisy. Just like old times again.”

The SHIELD agent smiled. Gwen had a tendency of coaxing her into bed often. And Daisy did not need much coaxing. Gwen’s gorgeous body just screamed for her. Gwen closed her grip around Daisy and kissed her madly. Daisy returned the kiss, their lips smothering each other in feverish passion. Daisy could feel Gwen’s hands roam down to her ass and casually grab it and spank it. 

A very casual line of kisses down the side of Daisy’s neck followed. Gwen closed in on her, casually sucking on Daisy’s earlobe and making her shiver the further Gwen worked down on her. 

“You are a bit overdressed.”

Gwen undid the zipper to Daisy’s bodysuit and revealed her very athletic body, topped with a pair of round breasts, a tight stomach, wide hips, a nice bubbly ass, long legs, and a tight pussy which dripped wet. Oh, yes, Daisy Johnson was more than a snack, she was an entire meal, and Gwen could not wait to devour her all over.

Slowly, Gwen spread Daisy’s legs and went down on her. Daisy, bent over on the bed, could do nothing more than submit and submit to the talented tongue of this beautiful spider empowered woman. Gwen lapped up Daisy’s juices and sucked her up. 

“As beautiful as ever.”

Gwen only stopped eating out long enough to offer that remark. Then she pushed down into Daisy and lapped up her pussy juices some more. Daisy rocked back and forth on the bed, groaning, writhing, and moaning. The deeper Gwen’s tongue dipped into Daisy’s hungry walls, the more she thrashed back and forth. Gwen knew precisely all of the right buttons to smash when going deep inside of Daisy. 

Daisy’s hands shook against the bed. Gwen casually played with her ass while eating her out. This only riled up Daisy even more and turned her legs into jelly. 

A smile crossed over Gwen’s face. She rubbed her pussy against Daisy’s ass while also groping every hot inch of the Agent’s ass. 

“Haven’t even broken out my toys yet,” Gwen breathed. “Might save those for later. In the meantime, my pussy feels neglected. What are you going to about it?”

Daisy’s quaking body rose up, and then dropped down onto the bed. Gwen rose up and used Daisy’s face as her own personal chair. The moment Daisy pressed her tongue into Gwen’s hot pussy, Gwen let out a very prominent gasp of delight. Daisy sunk all the way in and began to eat Gwen out, casually on the bed. 

Gwen bounced up and down and enjoyed Daisy’s tongue on her, right next to the recovering Mary Jane. Oh, the Spider felt happy the faster she rocked up and down. The lovely empowered woman succumbed to Gwen’s thighs, the warmth pressing down and Gwen rocking back. The deeper Daisy went, the more Gwen found herself getting closer and closer to the edge. 

“Damn, Quake, work that tongue.”

Oh, Daisy worked it alright. She worked it as deep, far and fast into Gwen’s quim as she could manage. Gwen rocked down onto her and kept grinding onto her. Daisy knew everything Gwen liked and increased the desire. 

Then those sticky fingers coursed all over Daisy’s body. Very casually, Gwen ground up and down against her and covered Daisy’s face with so much juice, she almost had been drowning in it. Oh, yes, it was very hot indeed. Daisy pressed her mouth down and sucked her, hard. 

Then, Gwen gripped Daisy’s clit and stroked it at just the right place. The reaction Gwen had coaxed out of Daisy, well it had been simply amazing. She slowly, but surely rocked against the bed. Gwen’s hands roamed all the way down and pressed against her pussy. Very casually toying with her as Daisy rocked a couple more bits. She gushed hard and moaned from Gwen’s very talented and extremely skilled actions. 

The faster Gwen dove down, the more Daisy just completely lost it. Gwen hit the passion point on Daisy and ensured she would be a gushing fountain. And Gwen gushed down onto Daisy’s face.

The two extremely beautiful and very powerful women came with each other. Gwen dove down and munched on Daisy’s pussy. Slowly, but surely, she sucked the juices out of it as Daisy rose up and made sure the cum showered all over the place. Gwen knew precisely what she was doing and enjoyed it all over. 

Casually, Gwen pulled out and then pulled off of Daisy. Daisy’s tongue hung out, while breathing heavily. Gwen climbed on top of Daisy and kissed her extremely hard. Daisy returned the kiss and explored Gwen’s body. Their lower lips mimicked the kissing their upper lips. 

“Wow, I forgot how passionate you can be.”

Gwen smiled at Daisy’s statement and bit down on her neck, giving her a love bite. She mimicked the process on Daisy’s breasts and ensured she had been quivering, quaking on the bed.

“Consider this your reminder.”

Oh, now, Gwen worshipped Daisy’s body and turned her into melted butter. Gwen needed another taste of her pussy and dove down to devour Daisy. Without relent and without pause, Gwen went down on her. Tongue stroke after tongue stroke buried deep into Daisy’s hungry hole. Oh, she locked her hands onto Gwen’s head. Gwen used her tongue and fingers to stimulate Daisy. 

Mary Jane sat up and casually started to masturbate to Daisy’s moans. The way Daisy’s hand was shaking, along with her powers, Mary Jane suspected she could use Daisy as a living vibrator. 

Gwen rose up and flashed Mary Jane a warning look. She would come and join them soon. For now, Gwen and Daisy needed to focus on each other. And Gwen rode her own fingers while eating Daisy out. The cries of passion pierced the room the further Gwen went down on Daisy. 

One more huge orgasm followed and Daisy collapsed on the bed. Gwen licked her pussy clean and then climbed up. The hungry blonde straddled the dark-haired SHIELD agent’s hips. Gwen pushed her pussy down onto Daisy’s while feeding Daisy the wet fingers.

“Jackpot time.”

* * *

  
Those last words had been like a dinner bell being rung for Mary Jane. She scrambled over and then drove her tongue into Gwen’s pussy to devour her. 

Gwen picked up Daisy’s hand and smiled. Daisy got the hip and vibrated very lightly. Gwen pushed Daisy’s hand on top of Gwen’s pussy and worked it back and forth. Oh, yes, the heat only doubled, increased and ensured Gwen would be losing it completely for Mary Jane and just coming close to exploding for her. The deeper the fingers plunged, the more Mary Jane just hitched in a couple of sharp breaths, almost losing it completely.

Now, Gwen rocked her hips back and Mary Jane stuffed her tongue all the way inside of her. The skilled pushes of Mary Jane’s tongue inside of her made her cum all over the place. 

Daisy pulled her hand away from Mary Jane and licked it clean. Gwen kissed Daisy’s moist lips when Mary Jane decided to switch to Daisy’s nethers and lick her extremely hard. The combination of sensations filled the room, the faster Mary Jane rammed her tongue into Daisy. With Gwen casually pushing her fingers into both of the women.

Now, Gwen switched the position. Both Mary Jane and Daisy sat on either side of her. Casually, Gwen worked her hands down their backs as they sucked on her breasts. Their wide eyes were bound with lust, hungering for Gwen. And Gwen craved their touch, casually working them over. Gwen pushed her fingers down all the way and edged them deep into their anuses, which had been neglected.

Oh, both had nice, shapely asses, to go with the rest of their fine bodies. It would be a shame if Gwen allowed them to get neglected.

“Just think about it. Me webbing you to the bed while taking your asses in turn. But, I bet you would like that.”

Daisy and Mary Jane leaking over Gwen’s legs told her all about how much they would like that. Gwen sped up her actions, finger-banging their asses on a repeated loop. Casually, she worked into them and ensured they would be exploding all over the place for her. The casual slide of her fingers into their anuses, only pulled out for Gwen to get them wet made them moan. 

They pulled away and presented themselves. Gwen pulled two things out. A web shooter and also a strap on. She webbed both Mary Jane and Daisy said. 

“An hour. I have you right where I want you for an hour.”

The seconds passed, with Gwen working over their assholes. Mary Jane’s pale round ass contrasted to Daisy’s lovely tanned cheeks. But, they were quite lovely and Gwen could not get enough of them. She danced from anus to anus, getting them all wet.

“Please, Mistress,” Mary Jane breathed. “I need you in my ass.”

“Yes, you’ve been very good, and also very naughty. And very good at being naughty.”

Gwen spanked Mary Jane’s ass a couple more times and made her just quiver about on the bed. Casually, she fingered Daisy, while also pushing apart Mary Jane’s anus. The tip of the cock danced against Mary Jane’s hungry anus and edged, a little bit closer to her. 

Mary Jane’s eyes flashed towards Gwen. Wanton lust spread through them, right as Gwen spread Mary Jane’s cheeks and buried all the way down inside of her. Yes, the heat of this moment brought a smile to Gwen’s face as she buried her cock down into Gwen’s tight ass from behind. 

“Mmmm!”

Yes, Gwen succumbed to the heat of Mary Jane’s wonderful ass. Very slowly, and very casually edging inside of her. While also teasing Daisy. 

“Don’t forget me!” Daisy moaned. “I need you in my ass too!”

“Don’t worry, babe, I won’t forget such a prime piece of ass like yours.”

Gwen spanked Daisy a couple of times and made her squirt all over the bed. With that settled, Gwen focused purely on grabbing Mary Jane’s hips and smashing down into her body. Her cock rammed deeper into Mary Jane’s ass. The body heat sensors caused Gwen’s entire body to fill up with pleasure. Just as much as she filled up Mary Jane with a never ending stream of cock and made her cry out. 

“OOOH, FUCK!” Mary Jane said. “I won’t be able to sit for a week.”

“That’s the idea, my pet.”

Gwen drove her fingers deep into Mary Jane, and rode her out. The sticky hand of the spider vixen worked her. Stroked her insides at all of the right places. Gwen’s thighs stock to Mary Jane’s ass cheeks while the horny blonde pounded her anus from behind. Mary Jane’s breasts rocked back and forth and Gwen wished she had a few extra arms to enjoy her a couple more times. 

Daisy caused the bed to rock, which had the intended effect of making the clits of Mary Jane and Gwen throb with desire. Gwen pushed down into Mary Jane’s ass while also getting herself up. Gwen closed her eyes and rammed down deep and came hard for Mary Jane. 

One more parting set of kisses to her body, before Gwen pulled away. She moved over to Daisy and spread her ass cheeks completely wide. Gwen teased Daisy with multiple kisses coursing over every part of her body. Daisy flashed Gwen a few wide smiles as Gwen worked her way all over her body. Kissing, sucking and pleasuring her. 

“Don’t think I forgot about you. Oh, every time you walk around in that tight bodysuit, I want to bend you over and fuck your amazing ass.”

“And I’d let you.”

Gwen pressed down onto Daisy and worked all the way down inside of her ass from behind. The moment Gwen entered Daisy, she could feel the pleasure just cascading all the way through her. Gwen held Daisy’s hips and pumped very hard inside of her. Casually, she worked inside and ensured Daisy would be rocking back and forth on the bed, the deeper Gwen pumped inside of her. 

“OOOH, GWEN! IT BELONGS TO YOU!”

“Yes, Quake, your ass, is mine.”

Gwen alternated between spanking and fucking Daisy’s ass. Daisy almost had been reduced into a moaning and incoherent mess thanks to Gwen’s actions. Which is what Gwen wanted for sure. Gwen literally put everything she could in rearing back and slamming deep into Daisy. Daisy hung onto the bed and let out another sharp gasp as Gwen rode her and stretched her asshole. 

“All good things come to an end. But, as for you, you’re cumming now.”

Then, Spider-Woman had been all over Quake. Pressing her hands all over Daisy’s body and reducing her into a gushing mess. The skilled hands roamed and knew to hit Daisy in all of the right places. Daisy pressed down onto the bed, and let out another sharp breath before Gwen bottomed out inside of her body. 

The faster Gwen rode Daisy’s asshole, the more she shifted onto the bed. Even long after the webbing dissolved, Daisy would not resist. She would still allow Gwen to use her ass for pleasure. 

Gwen rode Daisy all the way to their mutual orgasms. The imprints of Gwen’s hands would not fade from Daisy’s cheeks for some time as she rocked deep inside. The faster Gwen buried deep inside of Daisy’s ass and kept riding. 

A grin passed Gwen’s face. She left Mary Jane and Daisy on the bed, to recover from their poundings. For there had been a guest, and Gwen needed to address her, sooner rather than later.

* * *

  
“Well, how long have you been out there?”

Kara had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, so to speak. Her eyes drifted over to Gwen, who broke into a big smile and beckoned Gwen a tiny bit forward. Her skirt pulled up and she wore no panties underneath which made Gwen’s lips moist with desire. 

“Long enough,” Kara fired back.

“Well, you should stop in and say hi. I would love to have you.”

Gwen used her lone web shooter to pluck Supergirl out of the air and force the Kryptonian survivor to her knees. Gwen still had the cock which had been buried in the asses of Daisy and Mary Jane on. And it is now buried deep into Kara’s mouth. Kara tried to act surprised, but given how she had been hanging around Gwen so long, she could not be surprised. Gwen smiled.

“All those different types of visions, and yet you could not see this coming. Interesting, very interesting.”

Gwen pumped deeper into Kara’s mouth and Kara moaned from the cock pressing against her. As much as Gwen would love to fuck Kara’s super throat all day, she had other plans. She pulled out and pulled Kara up. She loved fucking Kara in costume. Those hands moved between Kara’s lovely legs and then pushed up her shirt.

“No bra. Boy, you were begging to be fucked by someone today. Thankfully, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Woman is on the case to fulfill all of your needs.”

“Good to...know!”

Gwen’s hands reached underneath Kara’s shirt and squeezed her lovely breasts. The Girl of Steel let out a hungry moan which only doubled down the more Gwen coasted over Kara’s nice, round, supple breasts. Oh, yes, the heat doubled, increased. Speeding up, Gwen edged her fingers all the way down and toyed with Kara to ensure she had been compliant with her. 

“Do you want me to fuck your ass as well?”

Kara hovered up, spreading her legs right in front of Gwen’s mouth. Oh, Gwen loved the easy access, much easier than bending down. Always good to have someone helpful. 

“But, first I should taste you first.”

“Yes, you should...oh Rao!”

Gwen buried her tongue deep into Kara’s pussy and worked her up. This was truly Supergirl’s Kryptonite, with Gwen working over and over into Kara’s hot pussy. Oh, yes, Kara could allow Gwen to lick her pussy up every single day and she would succumb to the pleasure. No question about it, Kara’s mind just roamed freely and wildly with so much pleasure it was almost insane. 

“Mmmph!”

“That’s the spot! Right there! Oh, your tongue is amazing Gwen! I can’t get enough of it.”

Nor could Gwen get enough of Kara’s pussy. Casually lapping up the juices until she squirted all over the place. The heat only increased, the faster Gwen went inside. She licked and hummed and let Kara’s entire body just shake. She almost touched onto the ground. 

Gwen pulled up and ensured Kara’s head had been planted firmly against the window. The webbing on the bed began to dissolve so Mary Jane and Daisy could get a good look at Kara’s face through the window while Gwen ass-fucked her. Slowly, Gwen wedged her finger into Kara’s asshole and worked in, casually, calmly, cooling and pumped into her. 

“Do you want my cock in there, my Kryptonian pet? Tell your mistress, you want her to fuck you in the ass.”

Kara succumbed hard to Gwen’s hands working all over the place. Oh, yes, the feeling only increased, the deeper Gwen’s hands roamed back and forth. 

“Yes, Mistress. Fuck my ass!”

For the third time today, Gwen went inside of the ass of one of her scorching hot girlfriends. And this one could fly. Gwen hung on to her hips and pushed down in deep. Gwen wrapped onto Kara tight and rocked her body. Kara let out a cry and Gwen decided to dip a few fingers into Kara’s honeypot. 

“Pretty damn soaked. But, you like what I’m doing. And you want me to keep doing it, don’t you?”

Kara bobbed her head up and down excitedly, showcasing the pleasure she was feeling. Gwen rocked in a little bit deeper, casually pumping her way into Kara’s smoldering hot core. Oh, it felt beyond comparison to feel Gwen all the way inside and rocking her hot body with such fluid, hot pumps inside of her. Oh, yes, it was hot, so hot Gwen scorched all over the place and she moaned, pressing down onto Gwen’s fingers. 

“Cum for me, Supergirl.”

Kara had no choice, but to succumb to the pleasure which coursed through her body. Gwen wrapped one hand around Kara’s ass for further leverage. Her spider strength sent a ripping force into Kara’s body. The slap of thigh upon thigh action echoed throughout the room. What Gwen had been doing to her, it had been simply amazing. The best, and Gwen kept rocking down onto her. 

Oh, the arousal which just poured out of Kara from the ass-fucking made Gwen smile. And the fact that Mary Jane and Daisy recovered and had been a very appreciative audience only doubled down what Gwen was feeling. Gwen pumped deeper and deeper inside of Kara and made sure she lost it completely. 

“This is what you want from me, isn’t it, pet?”

Kara had no need to answer. Gwen entered the heat of her ass and pushed down hard. Oh, yes, Gwen could feel a tingle about ready to erupt from her. She pressed down, wrapping her hands around Kara and pumping hard inside of her. The feeling of this ass around her brought Gwen to her peak. 

Gwen made sure Kara came one more time. She licked up the super nectar spurting from Kara’s insides. Every single moment of it appreciated and adored with Gwen licking up the final few blasts of juices, which only exploded through her body. 

Then it was Gwen’s turn. She made Kara climax and now Gwen pumped into her. She came all over Kara’s ass. The two blondes entered a state of pure, orgasmic bliss the deeper Kara went into her. 

“Let’s take this one inside!”

Kara allowed Gwen to lead her inside on the bed. A smile of a woman who had her brains fucked out and good crossed the face of the Girl of Steel.

* * *

  
Three lovely women pounced onto Kara like ravenous lionesses. Daisy, Mary Jane, and Gwen, they all worked over Kara’s body, very casually toying with her. Daisy’s skilled hand drifted all the way over Kara’s hot pussy and made her rock back and forth while Mary Jane kissed her back and moved down to lick her backside. Then Gwen moved down and sucked on her breasts. 

Kara closed her eyes and tried to get it together. Even though it had been more than hard to keep her mind on anything other than the pleasure just cascading through her pussy. 

“Mmm, there’s a certain part of me who feels underappreciated,” Gwen said. “Get to work, Superpet.”

Gwen stuck her ass in Kara’s face. The moment Kara inhaled it, she dove all the way in, licking and worshipping Gwen’s magnificent ass. While Daisy and Mary Jane rose up. Mary Jane appreciated Gwen’s tits while Daisy dove in to appreciate her pussy. The trio of women worshipped their queen, quite nicely. 

Oh, the tingle of pleasure erupted from the loins of Gwen. She very slowly succumbed to different waves of pleasure. Every second counted in hammering a new, wonderful thought deep into her mind. Daisy, Mary Jane, and Kara worshipped every inch of her body. 

Gwen pressed her hand onto Daisy’s head while grinding her ass into Kara’s mouth. Then, she guided Mary Jane into her fantastic breast sucking. The lovely lips and tongues of these three fine ladies made Gwen reach an apex. The heat coursed through her body and she came. 

Daisy sucked up Gwen’s juices, as she rocked back and forth, climaxing extremely hard. Daisy could hardly hold her head down. She just lapped up Gwen and lavished her pussy. 

Gwen sat on Kara’s face and used her tongue to work into her ass. Mary Jane and Daisy sat on either side, plunging on Gwen’s fingers. Gwen’s sticky fingers worked down into their bodies and made the rock. Oh, this was the life, a brunette, a redhead, and a blonde, the dream trifecta at the same time. Their hot bodies only reacted deeper and deeper inside of her. 

“Still alive, Supergirl?” Daisy managed in between moans.

Kara gave a thumbs up, and then went back to hungering for Gwen’s asshole. Oh, the heat only doubled down. Gwen forced Kara to bury down into her ass and she sucked extremely hard in the process. 

Mary Jane and Daisy came all over the place. Gwen let them drop and licked her fingers clean. 

Then she pulled up and gave Kara some breath. Her ass licking slave smiled and Gwen dove down. Their lips mashed together in a deep and savory kiss. The heat only increased, the faster their tongues met together. Casually, Gwen and Kara made out with each other. 

Then Gwen pulled away and dove in. She tackled Mary Jane to the bed and dove between her legs. Gwen lavished every little bit of Mary Jane’s sweet pussy she could get her tongue on. Daisy moved in and sucked and licked on Gwen’s wet hole. Then Kara completed the trifecta by dancing her tongue down into Daisy and devouring her honey. Oh, the heat increased inside of her body. 

The licking and mutual pleasure exhibited by the trio of women had been very exciting. And show just how they were getting into each other. 

No matter how many times Gwen went down on Mary Jane, she still succumbed and lost it completely. Gwen’s hot lips pressed all the way over Mary Jane and sucked extremely hard. Mary Jane bucked her hips up and met Gwen’s tongue down into her. 

Gwen devoured the sweet pussy of her lover, casually working into her. The Alpha woman of the group knew all of the spots to make all of her girls cum and explode. Oh, the heat only increased, the deeper Gwen tongued inside of her and made her explode all over the place. 

The moment Gwen rose up, she turned around. Daisy and Gwen met each other, tonguing together. They had a devious idea for Supergirl.

With Gwen passing Daisy another strap on and re-equipping her own, Gwen moved behind Kara and pushed her sweet pussy lips apart. Daisy opened up Kara’s mouth and shoved her cock inside of her mouth while Gwen buried her cock into her pussy. 

Quake and Spider Woman proceeded to use Supergirl as their own personal fuck pet, working her holes. With Gwen sliding her cock all the way into Kara’s pussy, she also teased Kara’s ass. And then worked in all of the way, heating things up completely. Kara moaned deeply and cried out with pleasure.

“Good, cum for me!”

Oh, thankfully those toys had been reinforced to withstand Kara’s super powerful pussy grabbing it tight. Gwen ran her hands all over the place and very casually picked up the pace. Gwen worked deeper and deeper into Kara until she exploded all over the place.

“Perfect. Simply amazing.”

Kara had fallen into a dripping, oozing pile. But, Spider Woman did not finish riding Supergirl. No, far from it. Gwen kept driving her cock deep into Kara’s pussy. It tightened and exploded all over the place. 

Daisy smiled and got her cock nice and wet. The moment she could, Daisy eased her way from Kara’s mouth and went behind Gwen. Daisy squeezed Gwen’s well toned ass cheeks, while also teasing her nice, round breast. The meaty tit bounced in Daisy’s hand while she rubbed it.

“Would be a shame if you didn’t get your ass fucked as well, would it?”

“Go for it!”

Daisy stimulated Gwen further with a mini-quake to her clit. Then, with a smile, she spread Gwen’s cheeks and dove down into them, getting her that much more prepared with fervent worship. Daisy left a strand of salvia from Gwen’s asshole, all the way to her lips. 

Anticipation built through Gwen’s body. Daisy spread her ass cheeks and then dove down into it. The feeling of a cock driving all the way down Gwen’s ass made her happy. Oh, she could take it and receive it well. Although, Daisy was most certainly not the dominant party in this relationship despite Gwen taking the cock in her ass and not receiving one. 

The faster Daisy worked into her, the more Gwen’s anal walls milked her. Gwen reached back and squeezed Daisy’s thigh. Some encouragement had been offered to her, the faster Daisy pumped into her, the more Gwen reached back and toyed with her body. 

Then, Mary Jane returned fire. The nymphomaniac redhead woman drove her tongue down into Gwen’s pussy, and made her scream out in pleasure. The deeper Mary Jane went in, the more Gwen’s insides just inflamed with pleasure. Combined with Daisy going into her and Gwen was going to have a huge orgasm. 

Oh, Daisy could feel it as well. Her entire body rocked back and forth. And as she leaned into Gwen’s ass, she felt a tongue inside of her. Daisy had not been certain the moment where Kara went behind her, but she had been very happy the Girl of Steel drove into her. 

Kara could get lost between the hot cheeks of Quake. All day, every day, Kara leaned in and worked her brilliant tongue back and forth. This encouraged Daisy to reach further and bottomed out inside of Gwen’s ass. While also Mary Jane munched Gwen’s pussy. 

Kara and Mary Jane almost mirrored each other’s movements by pushing their fingers deep inside of their hot pussies and going to work on each other. The pleasure coursed through the air. 

Oh, Gwen had a sense when women were about to come, even stronger than her spider sense. The domino effect had been started, when Daisy bottomed out inside of her ass. The miniature quake stimulated the bodies of all of the women, Daisy included. 

Daisy bottomed out inside of Gwen’s ass and came extremely hard. Gwen came as well onto Mary Jane’s face, and then Mary Jane and Kara came onto each other’s fingers as well. 

The chain of pleasure looped all around the room, in a very obvious cascading effecting. Gwen slumped back, Mary Jane still resting on her thigh and Daisy still nestled between her ass cheeks. 

When the dust settled, roaming hands found each other. Gwen relaxed on the bed, to allow her three lovely girlfriends to line up for her and pleasure her body in turn. The Spider Woman tingled long after Quake finished fucking her ass and this brought joy to her mind and body.

It had been good to be appreciated and worshipped.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter on January 22nd, 2021.**

**Collective Tracker: Mary Jane Watson, Kara Zor-El, Daisy Johnson**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3)**

* * *

  
The next morning, Gwen threw on a tank top and a pair of sweatpants, and joined Mary Jane and Kara at the table for Breakfast. After the trio of ladies chowed down on some pancakes, Gwen turned on the news to half listen to everything which was going on. 

“Kassady remains in critical condition after being shot. The mysterious sniper was found dead, from a self inflicted gunshot wound after his suicide. His identity is yet unknown.”

Gwen just sighed. Oh, suicide, well while possible, she doubted it very much. She poured some more syrup on her pancakes, tilted her head back and looked extremely thoughtful.

“So, do you think it was him?” Mary Jane asked.

“On the one hand, he did confess to the murder,” Gwen said. “In one of his fanatic ramblings. And Kassady has not been too shy about vocalizing his hatred with cops in general.”

“Something which would make him a cult hero in some circles,” Kara remarked dryly.

Yes, yes, that was the case, although Gwen decided to brush that comment off. She focused on the person in question, that being Kassady, the supposed, the alleged murderer of her father. 

“On the one hand, he confessed. On the other hand, he also confessed to being behind several unsolved crimes, including being the Zodiac Killer, Jack the Ripper, and the Cleaveland Torso Murderer, so take everything he says with a grain of salt.”

“Why would someone shoot him though?” Kara asked.

Gwen casually took another bite of her pancakes and considered Kara’s question. Why? Why indeed would someone take a shot at someone like Kassady? The man was crazy, but perhaps, perhaps under those delusional rantings, he knew something. 

“He knows something,” Gwen responded. “Or, someone believes he knows something. Which is why he was shut up.”

“The Mayor seems to think it is a down and dusted case, they have Kassady’s confession,” Mary Jane said. “There’s been a lot of pressure put on him to close the case though. And it’s more important these days to look like you’re doing something, as opposed to actually doing it.”

Cynical as that statement might be, Gwen got Mary Jane’s point. Her father’s alleged killer and who attacked him, that could be a problem. However, Gwen shifted her focus to another problem.

“OsCorp,” Gwen said. “Namely the weapons there. And HYDRA getting ahold of a couple of them.”

“So, do you think it’s time to pay them a visit?” Kara asked. 

Gwen nodded. Yes, it was time to see what OsCorp was up to. With Norman and Harry both deceased, the company had up in the air, and there had been some questions regarding management. 

“We should. Are you coming with us, MJ?”

Mary Jane flashed Gwen an apologetic smile and then leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

“Sorry, got to wrap up my latest story. Given that I was in the thick of things last night, you know.”

Oh, Gwen knew. She had a lot of questions though to ask and she hoped the woman they knew at OsCorp could help them.

* * *

  
Kara and Gwen turned up at OsCorp, after arranging for a meeting. The new Acting CEO of OsCorp, Elizabeth Allan-Osborn, appeared at the door. Despite being only married to Harry for three months, Liz obviously left quite the impression on the young man. So much so that he changed his will and gave Liz the power she needed to take control of the company.

The lovely blonde woman dressed in a nice business suit which fit her well. Gwen appreciated how the skirt made her legs look and the stockings which matched, very nice. However, Gwen was not there to appreciate the eye candy, no matter how nice and appealing it looked.

“Gwen, Kara, it’s good to see you!” Liz cried out. 

“Good to see you too, Liz,” Gwen said. “So, how are things going?”

Liz just flashed Gwen a smile and obviously, she had been very busy. 

“People have been questioning every decision I make,” Liz said. “While I appreciate the feedback, I’m beginning to see why Norman went completely off of his rocker, if he had to deal with these people every day.”

A pained look flashed over Gwen’s face. Her dynamic with Norman Osborn was rather interesting. Norman developed quite the fixation on both Gwen and Spider-Woman, both as Norman Osborn and as the Green Goblin. And Norman left her a significant sum of money after his death, which Gwen did put to good use. It had been hard to figure out what an Osborn was thinking at times. 

“Harry thought a lot of you,” Gwen said. 

“Yeah, I know, and you knew him longer than I did,” Liz said. 

“And you’ve done some remarkable work from what I’ve heard,” Kara said. “Even if you kind of got thrown into the deep end to sleep with sharks.”

Liz laughed, oh it was too true. And that really described the OsCorp dynamic more than anything else.

“So, you have a few minutes?” Gwen asked. “Catch up on old times. I’ll buy you a cup of coffee and we’ll catch up on what’s been happening so far.”

“Yeah,” Liz said. “I’m glad to hear they finally caught your father’s killer.”

Before this conversation could get any further, a beautiful young Latina woman of about eighteen or so years of age, dressed in a lab coat, a button up shirt, and wearing a skirt of modest length, along with nice shoes, stepped up the steps. 

“Mrs. Allan-Osborn, I ran the reports that you requested and they are....oh my God, you’re Gwen Stacy.”

The girl almost dropped the clipboard instantly and just barely caught it hitting the floor. Gwen chuckled and took it in stride. 

“And who do I have the pleasure of addressing?” Gwen asked.

“Oh, Anya, Anya Corazon,” she said. “I’ve been a huge fan of your work for some time. You inspired me to get into science.”

“Well, I’m glad to be the spark which lit your curiosity,” Gwen said. “It’s…”

“A moment of your time please.”

A man around his thirties appeared in the middle of the room. He had brown hair, wore a suit, and wore quite the expression of disdain regarding his boss. 

“Well, Smythe, I suppose I can spare a moment,” Liz said. “Although, I doubt you’re going to change my mind.”

“Spider-Woman is a menace to this entire city,” Smythe said. “This project will allow the greatest threat of New York City to be brought down. This Spider Slayer, it will learn her moves, and hunt her down, no matter where she goes, no matter where she sleeps. She will be destroyed.”

“And how many people will be harmed in the process?”

“Not as many as Spider-Woman would harm. Given that two of your friends, Peter Parker and Harry Osborn were murdered thanks to her.”

“Smythe, for the last time, the answer is no!” Liz snapped. “Now get out of my sight.”

Alestair Smythe looked haughty. Anya whistled, but wisely did not say anything. Kara looked at Gwen and patted her on the shoulder, when she closed her eyes at the mention of the death of two of her old friends. Smythe finally turned around.

“Actually, I could get that cup of coffee,” Liz said. “I’ll look over your reports when I get back, Anya.”

* * *

  
“Smythe has been pushing me, and trying to get at me to greenlight his little Spider Slayer project for weeks now. And he’s trying to take advantage of the fact that I’m preoccupied with dealing with Fiers and Menkin.”

Gwen, Liz, and Kara sat outside and drank their coffee. Gwen decided to let Liz have a good vent, because it was a long time coming. She hoped to break the news of what they discovered with the incident regarding HYDRA soon enough.

“Sounds like they’re problems,” Kara said.

“Fiers makes my life challenging, Menkin is just a toadie who will fall in line,” Liz said. “But, Smythe, he has it out for Spider-Woman. I have no idea why. He makes Jameson look unbiased and restrained.”

“Quite the feat that one,” Gwen said. 

Liz surveyed Gwen. She knew Gwen, well long enough. They might have not hung out in the same circles in High School, back when the social hierarchy was important. Something which Liz judged to be stupid in hindsight, but teenagers had skewed perspectives. However, they grew to be close enough friends over the years. And she could tell when something was eating away at Gwen.

“Look, Smythe was way out of line. Using Peter and Harry and what happened. There was one person who was responsible for killing them, and he ended up going out in a blaze of glory himself.”

“He kidnapped them to draw me out on that bridge,” Gwen murmured in undertone. “If I had done something different…”

“He might have killed them in another way,” Kara said. “We don’t know what happened. They might still be dead, you might be dead. It’s tragic what happened. But it’s not your fault. It’s the fault of a madman who had a fixation on you.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Liz responded. “But, there’s another thing isn’t there?”

Gwen had been meaning to bring it around to this point. She just wanted to let Liz vent long enough before they brought this into the conversation.

“HYDRA has access to OsCorp’s technology.”

She showed Liz the scans which were made last night.

“If there’s someone inside of the company who has been giving our designs to HYDRA, I will find them out and take them down,” Liz said seriously. “But, unfortunately, there’s a chance that these designs are legacy, and the secrets could be passed by a former OsCorp employee. Someone who has a grudge against them.”

“The list is long,” Kara said.

“Yes, Toomes, Octavius, and Warren for starters,” Liz said.

Gwen closed her eyes, at that last name. Well, it looked like this situation had gotten a whole lot worse.

* * *

  
“I don’t expect some trophy wife to understand my genius. But, she’s disrespected me for the last time. I can take down the Spider and much more. I can bring law and order to New York with my robots. I can make the police obsolete and save the city so much money.”

Smythe paced back and forth in the lab. The prototype he made, despite not having anyone’s authorization, lingered into the corner of the lab. 

The door opened and the imposing form of Gustav Fiers stepped into the room. Smythe’s eyes widened, as the Gentleman stared a hole through him. If looks could kill, Alestair Smythe would be six feet under and given that piercing glare, which had dug into him, Smythe almost wished for death. 

“Mr. Smythe, a word.”

“Yes, sir,” Smythe said. “Have you…”

“Making difficulties with the Allan woman makes my life more difficult,” Fiers said. “Is that what you want to do Smythe? Do you wish to make my life more difficult?”

“No, sir, but I…”

“Your father worked at this division for years and you’ve done adequate work as well,” Fiers said. “You have a genius, which can change the world. But your single-minded obsession towards Spider-Woman, is bad for business. After the fiery end of our former CEO, we want to distance ourselves from Spider-Woman. While her public image is never the strongest, we cannot afford to alienate anyone, as we are in a rebuilding process. And we wish to keep Elizabeth Allan-Osborn docile and happy, so we can move forward without her questioning our every move. Stirring her up makes her spiteful, and a spiteful woman with power is not good for business.”

“Sir, I…”

Fiers lifted one hand. Smythe knew when the hand of Fiers went up, his mouth remained shut. 

“You have been relieved of your duties, Mr. Smythe. You will receive the usual severance package. I wish you the best in your future endeavors. I will take over the robotics division effective immediately.”

Smythe managed to muster up the courage to look Fiers in the eye.

“My plan will work. I….”

Security appeared behind Smythe. The Gentleman flashed a smile at Smythe and they took him out.

“You will receive your belongings within the week. Good day, and good luck, Mr. Smythe.”

The phone call Fiers had been waiting for came off. He took it, and it had been one of his contacts.

“Are you sure there’s a leak? Yes, let me get to a more secure location.”

The moment Fiers left, a surge of energy cascaded through the lab. The lights went off for a few seconds and then they came back on. One of Smythe’s Spider-Slayer prototypes blinked to life. It began groaning and stampeding forward to cause mass amounts of chaos in the lab.

It had it’s target and it was heading outside.

* * *

  
“Last night, hundreds of thousands of dollars worthy of property damage was caused. And why was it caused? SPIDER-WOMAN! Spider-Woman led mobsters through a grandstanding chase through New York City, and it was a wonder no one was harmed. Unlike those two promising young men who two years ago, had been murdered by the Green Goblin thanks to Spider-Woman’s grandstanding. We should never forget Peter Parker and Harry Osborn.”

One thing had been a constant in New York City, and that was J. Jonah Jameson ranting on one of the big screens about Spider-Woman. 

“He’s just playing to his audience,” Liz reminded her.

“Yes, his audience is full of awful, awful people,” Kara said. 

Liz just shrugged. Most people watched the news to confirm their biases, and not get actual facts. Jameson confirmed the biases of people who hated Spider-Woman.

“Sometimes, it feels like he’s become the mask,” Gwen said. “And he feeds people like Smythe, who do believe it, and want to use Spider-Woman to justify what’s done.”

Kara put her hand on Gwen’s shoulder consolingly. 

“I could have done something different,” Gwen remarked.

“You could have done a dozen things different, and it might not have mattered,” Kara said. 

“I have to head back,” Liz said. “Thanks for the coffee and hopefully when this all calms down, we can catch up some other time….”

Liz’s statement had been cut off by a call. 

“Fiers. I better take this.”

Liz took the call.

“Alestair Smythe has been fired due to his unprofessional behavior,” Fiers said. 

“You did so without consulting me,” Liz said, a bit agitated at it.

“I knew you wanted to kick him out of the door for sometime,” Fiers said. “I figured it would cause less of an incident if I would do so. I didn’t want you harmed, Mrs. Allan-Osborn.”

Well, yes, Liz thought that could be the case. Still, she was agitated about not being informed. She had a question for Fiers.

“What of his robotics? His inventions?”

“All the property of OsCorp, legally,” Fiers said. “Now, I’ll talk to you later. Good day.”

Liz just nodded. Before she could turn to Gwen and Kara to give a more proper goodbye, the sound of something smashing from across the street diverted their attention.

A second passed, and Liz’s eyes went as wide as saucers. Kara and Gwen saw a giant robot who had been tearing up the downtown area. It resembled a large, hideous spider like creature, with sensors scanning for something.

“One of Smythe’s slayers,” Liz said.

“So, did he take being fired a bit too hard?” Gwen asked.

If the Slayer worked as intended, it would target Gwen. However, it turned towards the nearest bank and blasted the front of it open. Thus raising more questions than answering them.

* * *

  
Chaos and devastation reigned over downtown as the Spider Slayer made its way through the bank. People went into a mass panic. 

A blur of light shot through the bank and got all of the civilians out of the way. Supergirl pulled them all out one at a time and ensured they would not be harmed. 

Suddenly, Spider-Woman jumped in front of the Spider Slayer. 

“A Spider Slayer that robs a bank? Is this an elaborate way to lure me here or….”

One of the cannons fired and sent a miniature missile which sparked with electricity. Spider-Woman tucked her head and rolled out of the way. The missile impacted into the wall hard and Spider-Woman drew in a very labored breath. She tried to pull herself up, only to almost run into another missile.

“I’ve got the perfect means to take you down Spider-Woman!”

An electrified net shot out. Spider-Woman dodged the net and then came up on top of the slayer. The slayer shocked her. Thankfully the suit had been properly isolated to deal with something like this.

“Oh, hey, Electro!”

One of her old enemies had taken control of the Spider Slayer and used it to engage her in battle. Spider-Woman jumped up and down and smashed down onto the back of the Slayer.

“I’ve managed to pull the designs off of Smythe’s computer,” Liz said over Gwen’s earpiece. “There’s an exhaust port in the back. You can block it and the Slayer should overheat and short out.”

“Noted,” Spider-Woman said. 

Spider-Woman flipped herself high into the air and the Slayer fired at her. Gwen webbed onto the back of it, and then smashed her fort into it. She put as much webbing as humanly possible into it and forced the Slayer to chase her. The Slayer and Gwen ended up outside of the bank. 

Suddenly, Supergirl zipped in and yanked Spider-Woman out of the way. The Slayer burst into flames and fell to the ground. 

Electro appeared in flash and sent a wave of electricity at Supergirl and Spider-Woman. Supergirl hurled Spider-Woman like a fastball, who webbed onto the nearest building. She slammed down into Electro and Supergirl caught him before propelling Electro into the nearest water tower. 

Electro smashed through the water tower and the water caused him to short out, at least for the moment. 

Supergirl and Spider-Woman rose to the rooftop.

“Well, that was…”

A second Spider Slayer appeared behind them and now Gwen’s full attention had been on it. The face of Alestair Smythe appeared on the screen.

“I received a signal that my prototype went online,” Smythe said. “I brought one of my newer models to go after it. And it appears, I’ve got another gift. This has been a long time, coming Spider-Woman. And now I’m going to bring you down.”

“Seriously?” Spider-Woman said. “It was your little robot that fell into Electro’s hnd and caused all of the damage so…”

The Slayer sparked with Electricity and came to life. Smythe’s face disappeared and had been replaced by the burned face of Max Dillon, Electro, who laughed like a madman. 

The Slayer jumped down, and Supergirl and Spider-Woman followed him down.

“Please tell me this has a design flaw,” Spider-Woman said. 

“Sorry, but I’ll keep looking,” Liz said.

“Wonderful,” Spider-Woman said. 

“And tell Supergirl to be careful,” Liz said. “He’s using Kryptonite as a power source of this one.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Supergirl asked. “Where did he even find Kryptonite?”

That was a good question and one they would deal with. Smythe had prepared a way to take down Gwen and also deal with one of her more prominent allies. The two of them followed the Slayer. Electro had taken it on a joyride of destruction throughout downtown.

* * *

  
“Spider-Woman is….”

The Jumbotron containing Jameson’s face exploded before everyone’s very eyes. The sadistic Spider Slayer made its way down to the city. 

“All of you are going to suffer at my hands! I will crush each and every one of you. You will bow before the power of Electro!”

Supergirl and Spider-Woman showed up. They had a plan. Gwen switched her earpiece.

“Yuri?”

“Yeah?” Yuri asked. “Please tell me you’re dealing with that giant robot which is trampling the city.”

“I’ve got a plan, but I need you to keep the people away from the construction site of the Kingsley Shopping Center,” Spider-Woman said. “I believe we can ensure Electro will be taken down. Providing Smythe doesn’t have a third Spider Slayer that he can jump to.”

“Good,” Yuri said. “I’ll keep the people away. Good luck.”

“Thanks, I’m going to need all of the luck in the world.”

Spider-Woman and Supergirl arrived outside. Supergirl kept as close as she would dare. She could feel the Kryptonite radiation pulsing out. 

“Hey, Sparky!” Gwen called.

A series of web balls shot to the back of the neck of the Slayer might not be damaging, but they got Electro’s attention. Furious, Electro turned around. 

“Oh, you will pay for that one! I will crush you like the bug you are.”

Again, Spider-Woman decided it would be prudent to lecture the super villain with the giant robot about how spiders were arachnids, not insects. However, Electro charged right into the construction yard. 

Spider-Woman swung from the wrecking ball and detached it. She brought it down on Electro. She webbed onto the switch of a crane, and then ripped the power source out. The Kryptonite went flying out of the way. Spider-Woman grabbed onto a lead panel and threw it down to block the Kryptonite.

“I still have power! I am power!”

Electro fired without discrimination. Spider-Woman dodged the attacks and avoided them. Now Supergirl came out from underneath and sent Electro slamming down into the side of the unfinished building. The Slayer pushed it up. 

“All of that hardware, you can’t catch me. Then again, you’re too much of a coward to fight me one on one without being inside of the Slayer. You can’t take me down with it, you couldn’t take me on without it!”

Spider-Woman threw herself onto the Platform. Electro could not balance on the platform with the big slayer, so he appeared, in the flesh, in front of Spider-Woman and the Spider Slayer fell down to the ground. Electro charged up instantly. Spider-Woman webbed onto the nearest lever. Electro blocked the swinging hook of the crane and then tried to take control of the piece of heavy machinery. 

The hook swung about wildly and smashed the building they were on. Spider-Woman moved at the last second and the hook ripped through Electro’s precious slayer. 

“I don’t need it! I’m going to destroy you with my bare hands!”

“Or with a crane, yes, most certainly with a crane!”

Spider-Woman dodged and Electro smashed down through the ground. A water pipe burst and then Supergirl used her super breath to blow the water right at Electro to send him flying backwards. Spider-Woman kicked Electro and sent him down to the ground which the water caused him to spark madly. Electro tried to get away, only he had a hard time maneuvering towards the cement which was now hardening on the ground. 

An anguished scream followed.

One more line of webbing and Spider-Woman slammed herself down into Electro, to drop him. Supergirl and Spider-Woman dropped down. Supergirl slipped Spider-Woman a pair of handcuffs and she put them on Electro to block his powers. 

The new Kingsley Shopping Center would be set back a few months, but they managed to stop Electro.

* * *

  
Kara and Gwen, now out of costume, hovered and watched a beaten, and battered Electro being taken off. Liz walked up to them and met them in the aftermath.

“Fiers called,” she said. “Smythe was taken to the hospital. He suffered nerve damage when Electro had overloaded the system.”

Karma might have gotten Smythe hard. However, Gwen had a sneaking suspicion that she might get blamed for us. 

“Electro had to know the slayer was there,” Gwen said.

“Yes,” Liz said. “Someone on the inside is passing information off. And I don’t like it. I’m heading back and I’ll let you know if I find anything. I’m sure Fiers might have an idea if something is going on.”

Yes, and Gwen knew getting that information over someone who was used to keeping such tightly guarded secrets would be beyond difficult. 

“Talk to you later,” Gwen said. “Thanks for your help.”

“Hey, I have to do my part.”

Gwen sighed. Well, Electro left his mark today, with both of Smythe’s slayers. He might be put away for a long time, but Gwen had a stirring suspicion they might not have seen the last of Electro. Not yet, not by a longshot. 

* * *

  
Several of the OsCorp employees helped with the clean up. Anya had been one of them. Fiers supervised it, with his usual steely eye expression. Something about the Gentleman gave Anya the shivers, and she doubted he was the only one.

“I would advise you to stay away from that chemical spill, Ms. Corazon. We’ll have the area sealed off, until our experts can deal with it.”

“Is that…”

“Oz,” Fiers confirmed. “No need to remind you what it can do.”

Liz made her way down and Anya moved over. She motioned for Fiers to join her.

“There’s a leak,” Liz said. “Someone is selling OsCorp weapons to HYDRA.”

Fiers looked at her and nodded.

“You’ve just verified what I’ve learned from my sources. We’ll find out who it is. And they will be taken care of.”

Both had an unspoken agreement against asking the other their sources. Although, Liz had a sneaky suspicion that Fiers was more likely to find out her source, than Liz did.

“Anya, please take this crate downstairs.”

Anya took the crate back downstairs. The room could have used a good dusting. Cobwebs everywhere.

“Ouch!”

Something pricked Anya’s hand. She realized it had been a spider who had hitched a ride. Anya brushed it off and put the crate back on the shelf. 

She walked up the stairs and turned the light back off. And in the darkness, sat one spider, glowing green in the dark.  
The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter on January 29th, 2021. 


	4. Chapter 4(Gwen/Liz; Gwen/Liz/Kara; Gwen/Kara; Gwen/Liz/Kara/MJ)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 4(Gwen/Liz; Gwen/Liz/Kara; Gwen/Kara; Gwen/Liz/Kara/MJ)**

* * *

  
Gwen barely had a chance to open the door and say anything to Liz, before Liz jumped into Gwen’s arms and smothered her lips with an extremely passionate kiss. Gwen returned the favor. She could tell that Liz had an extremely long day and Gwen had been only too happy to help alleviate Liz’s stress. Her fingers roamed down every inch of Liz’s body as she had been pulled back into the room.

Clothes fell down to the ground. Gwen laid Liz’s body, still fit and athletic after all of these years, and worshipped her with numerous kisses. Each kiss was even more passionate than the last. Liz twitched as Gwen’s hungry lips drifted down between her legs and planted a couple more kisses down between her legs. Liz sighed hungrily. 

“Oh, I’ve missed this.”

Gwen did as well. She reacquainted herself with the very familiar taste of Liz’s pussy. She dove down and began to eat out Liz. Liz threw her hips back out as the gorgeous woman buried between her legs made Liz just squirt in anticipation. Liz realized she never truly had her pussy eaten, before Gwen. Her toes curled and she let out a very passionate cry which made her explode all over the place. 

The Spectacular Spider-Woman rose up and straddled Liz’s hips. Gwen began to toy with Liz’s large breasts and Liz cried out in pleasure. Slowly, Gwen dove down and pushed her lips onto one of Liz’s nipples and sucked them hard. Liz cradled Gwen’s head into her heaving bosom and let out a hot breath which went throughout the room.

“Ooooh!” Liz moaned for Gwen. “YES!”

Gwen sucked, nibbled, and licked vigorously at Liz’s nipples, toying with, and tasting them every step of the way. Liz’s hips pushed up and down, with Gwen’s fingers probing their way between Liz’s hungry, horny thighs. It did not take too long before Gwen had been pumping her fingers into Liz. 

Liz shook in delight from the orgasm which Gwen induced into her body. Gwen worshipped her with kisses, but Liz wanted to return the favor. A knowing grin passed over Gwen’s face, almost as if she knew what Liz wanted and she would be happy to oblige. 

“Go for it.”

Gwen lying back, legs spread, swerved as an invitation for Liz. She took advantage of the invite and dove all the way in. Tongue dancing back and forth, Gwen savored every last drop of the woman beneath her. Liz dipped her tongue in and pumped into Gwen’s horny slit. 

The sweet, heavenly nectar pumped out of Gwen’s pussy. Gwen cradled Liz’s head.

“Always such a good pussy eater. But, you’ve had plenty of practice, haven’t you?”

Liz fired a very intense thumbs up and worked her tongue repeatedly against Gwen’s hungry slit. The swirl of her tongue deep inside of Liz’s pussy just made her rock back and forth, that pussy just casually oozing and exploding for Liz as she dove all the way down inside of her. 

“Sooo good!” Gwen moaned. “Make me cum, Lizzie!”

A smile followed as Liz devoured Gwen’s pussy and did just that. Casually, Liz munched on the woman before her and lavished her pussy. Gwen’s hips bucked up, a little bit further. Hands clasped the back of Liz’s head as she worked her hips repeatedly until exploding all into Gwen’s open mouth. Gwen sucked down every last drop of juice and enjoyed savoring it to the last moment. 

Now, Liz finished up her delightful meal of pussy juice and climbed up. She cupped Gwen’s face and made out with her. Their lips, their hands, their tongues, everything about them roamed. Their breasts and asses had been grabbed. The two beautiful and brilliant blonde women moved closer and closer to the point. Their pussies closed the gasp and then pressed together. 

Gwen grabbed Liz by her firm ass and pushed her forward. Their hips ground over and over again. The wetness between the both of them built up something great between the two of them. Gwen squeezed Liz’s right breast and sucked on it hard. 

“All for you!” Liz moaned. “Oooh, fuck they’re all for you.”

Gwen smiled at the dirty look this little minx was giving her. She used her fingers and mouth to stimulate further arousal for Liz. Not wanting to break out the toys, at least not yet. Gwen kissed all over Liz’s body. 

Sometimes, Elizabeth Allan thought that Gwen knew her body better than Liz knew herself. That passing through dominated Liz’s mind just as much as Liz did. Liz spread her legs even more for Gwen to go down and succk the juices from Liz’s horny pussy. Liz pumped back and forth, from Gwen’s skilled mouth going inside. Deep inside, with her tongue formulating a plan to lick and devour Liz every step of the way. 

Closer and closer to the edge. Gwen pushed her fingers between her legs and began to finger herself vigorously to eat Liz out. Liz writhed out on the bed. Gwen pulled up with a smile and teased Liz’s belly button with her tongue. This had been a sensitive spot. 

“Damn, Gwen.”

Gwen dove in. One hand manipulated her own pussy, the other rubbed Liz’s thigh, and then she just dove all the way in. She went to town and made a meal out of Liz’s pussy. Liz threw her hips up all of the way and let out a primal scream of delight the faster Gwen went down on her. 

Orgasm after orgasm. Liz saw stars, and could feel her knees shaking. Liz bent back to make sure Gwen dove in deeper. Oh, the addiction of having Gwen’s tongue inside of her sent Liz’s mind on a trip of pleasure, a trip the likes of which few people have seen. Oh, yes, it felt really good, really good indeed. 

“One more time.”

Gwen kissed Liz’s thighs and slurped her pussy. Liz bucked up and down. Almost red in the face from the exertion she gave, Liz could explode. And Gwen happily, made sure Liz reached that point of eruption. Another suck, succulent, ending up with Liz’s hips firing up and down, like a well-tuned piston. Her wet walls oozed and gushed, ensuring that a flood would follow into Gwen’s mouth. 

The spider-empowered heroine smiled and devoured Liz’s pussy. Sweet, down to the last drop. She could hardly do anything else other than suck down the wonderful juices which Liz provided for her. Liz threw her head back and moaned one more time. 

Hot breath against her thighs and a warm tongue edging closer to her showed Gwen and Liz were not alone in this.

* * *

  
Gwen could not be certain when Kara showed up. However, Kara now had her tongue buried deep into Gwen’s pussy and licked it very nicely. The super tongue whirled about inside of Gwen, triggering joyous feelings of pleasure the deeper Kara edged inside. Kara’s tongue hit all of the precise angles, at all of the right trigger points. 

Now, the Girl of Steel pulled away, with a grin. Gwen turned around and grabbed Kara’s wrists. She pulled the other blonde into a passionate kiss. Their lips edged together, with Gwen’s fingers driving down against Kara’s backside and squeezing it. Kara went all the way in, passionately kissing and sucking on Gwen’s lower lip. Gwen returned the favor.

“Well, hello Supergirl.”

Liz’s soft voice cooed in Kara’s ear. The former Queen Bee of Midtown High ran her hands down Kara’s back and kissed her a couple of times. Kara had been trapped between Liz and Gwen, both of these lovely ladies kissed and worked over her body. Oh, it was quite a feeling, just rising through her body. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve enjoyed that tongue,” Liz said. “I almost forgot how good it would be.”

“Well, don’t let me stop you.”

Kara had been laid out on the bed. Double teamed by the two other women, who kissed her a couple more times. The heat only erupted through her body, the further Liz and Gwen worked over. Oh, they pinched her nipples and her clit. And then Liz climbed onto her face, doing the splits and looking sexy as hell in doing so.

Kara’s tongue met with Liz’s pussy, and oh it was a good feeling. In the meantime, Gwen kissed down Kara’s body and worked her way in between her legs. All of that sweet Kryptonian juice trickled down Kara’s pussy. Gwen dove all the way in and began to devour her. Hot and heavy, Gwen pushed her tongue inside of Kara and lapped up the juices from her. Kara edged her pussy into Gwen’s mouth. 

Liz bounced up and down onto Kara’s face and enjoyed the bobbing and the dipping of that amazing tongue going inside of her. Liz squeezed her nipples hard.

“Oh, this is an amazing ride! Her tongue is the perfect toy!”

Gwen nodded, but had been too busy enjoying Kara’s pussy to say anything. Gwen manipulated the woman beneath her. Kara’s hips bucked up and down to work her. 

“SUPERGIRL!”

Liz bit down on her lip, but nothing could disguise the feeling of lust which went through her body. Kara hit all of the right spots and reduced Liz into a dripping, exploding mess of lust. She came all over Kara’s face. Liz lost her balance, and fell back in a heap.

Thankfully, the landing had been soft and there was a big smile on her face.

Gwen and Kara locked lips and legs. Their lips feverishly worked, both lower and upper. Hands tangled through their blonde hair as they deepened the kiss. The intensity the two women showed had been beyond stunning. With Gwen’s fingers locked onto Kara’s right nipple and sticking to it. 

In the instance, Gwen acquired her favorite strap on. Well one of them. She always had one almost at hand and now she looked at Liz, tantalizing at the edge of the couch. Legs spread. Gwen scrambled over to Liz and climbed on top. The heat of Liz’s groin pulsed and Gwen grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. 

The meeting of the bodies of the two athletic and horny blonde women had been beyond electric. Gwen plunged deep into Liz’s hot pussy and pushed down into her. Liz locked her legs and motioned for Gwen to go a little bit deeper. Gwen moved up and squeezed her nice, round supple breasts. 

“I’ve always drooled over these since high school,” Gwen admitted. “And now, they’re mine.”

Liz smiled, they sure were. Gwen gripped and released Liz’s breasts while pumping deeper and deeper inside of her. Liz tightened her walls around Gwen and ensured she would be going. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Gwen spied a Supergirl naughitly hovering, with her legs spread. Gwen dipped her fingers down into Kara’s hot pussy and dipped a little bit further in. The Spider pushed her fingers deep between the Kryptonian’s legs and rocked her back and forth in mid-air. She exploded, passionately and hungrily from Gwen’s fingers just dancing deeper and deeper inside of her.

“YES!”

The screams of Kara filled the room. Just as Gwen’s fingers dipped into her. Kara rocked back and forth in mid air. Gwen made sure to alternate between squeezing Liz’s breasts and pumping Kara’s pussy. All while slapping her thighs down onto Liz’s the faster she went inside of her. The heat only increased the faster Liz pushed up to meet her. 

Kara almost fell out of the air from the sheer force of the orgasm. Slowly, Gwen retracted her fingers and put them into Liz’s mouth. Liz sucked on the juices, eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

“She tastes good, doesn’t she?”

Liz could do nothing, but nod. She had been drunk for the touch of her mistress. Increased pleasure danced through her body the deeper Gwen pushed. Gwen hammered Liz closer and closer to her. 

“I wonder how long before your pretty little brain breaks.”

The two kissed, with Gwen elevating Liz’s legs up for added leverage. Gwen broke the kiss and worshipped every inch of Liz’s fine legs. She still kept herself in fine form, even after High School. Which Gwen appreciated very nicely. The deeper Gwen pushed into her, the more Liz bucked up, hungrily gushing faster and faster inside of her. Gwen squeezed down and sent a burst of pleasure dancing all through Liz’s body. 

Then, something which broke Liz’s brain even more happened. Delicious, Kryptonian thighs, appeared on either side of her face. The more Kara rocked down, the more Liz had to have her pussy. It was tasty and Liz devoured it. 

“Keep it up! Use your tongue!”

Gwen spanked Kara’s ass and got her rocking even more. The spider-empowered heroine alternated between the bodies of Kara and Liz. She worshipped them both and got both of these lovely ladies hot and horny. Liz’s inner walls formed a very tight seal around Gwen.

The overstimulation of pleasure just filled Liz’s mind. She thought, mentally, she could pop. Physically, her body was worked and taxed. She had been stretched and worked over more than any cardio workout.

“Yes, Lizzie, you’re mine. Kara is going to cum all over your face, and then I’m going to make you cum.”

Liz inhaled Kara’s pussy to get that to happen. The Girl of Steel released her juices all over Liz’s mouth and face and pretty much showered her. 

The sweet nectar masked Liz’s face. Gwen dove in, curling up Liz in a ball as she sucked the nectar off. Their bodies danced preciously close to the edge. Liz tightened her walls around Gwen’s cock as it drove deeper and deeper inside of her. The friction built up would lead to one very fantastic explosion. 

“One more time. For me.”

Yes, for Gwen, always and forever. Liz bucked her hips up and released the juices all over Gwen. Gwen plunged faster and faster inside of Liz, taking her time to ride the orgasm out.

* * *

  
Gwen pulled out of the taxed body of Liz, pussy still humming. An eager Kara hovered next to them. Gwen figured that she would give Liz a nice little break before guiding Kara in. Kara’s lips wrapped around Gwen’s cock and slowly began to devour it. The hot, hungry moans of the Girl of Steel filled the room as Gwen grabbed Kara’s head and stuffed her cock down into her throat. Kara bobbed up and down, increased lust building as Gwen fucked her super throat. She plunged deeper and deeper inside of Gwen’s mouth and ensured she would be going in, hard and fast. Kara knew precisely all of the right buttons to hit. 

“Thank you for cleaning my toy pet.”

Kara ran her hand down Gwen’s firm thigh. Gwen pulled Kara up and the two kissed each other. The taste of both Kara’s juices left on Liz’s face from earlier and also Liz’s juices Kara cleaned up off of the toy had been very fresh. The two blonde superheroines enjoyed each other.

“Turn around, assume the position.”

Kara obeyed the edict of her mistress. Gwen ran her finger down Kara’s tight ass and casually played with it. Her asshole opened up, with Gwen teasing it. She got Kara’s asshole nice and wet. 

“Do you like that, Superpet? Do you like your mistress licking and sucking on your asshole? Mmm?”

“YES!”

That affirmative action showed Gwen made the right move. All of the right moves, driving deep into Kara’s hungry asshole and pushing deeper and faster inside of her. In a blink of an eye, Gwen prepared Kara’s asshole for a huge and intense round of anal sex.

Oh, this fine, piece of ass molded nicely in Gwen’s hands. Kara cried out in delight from Gwen playing with her ass. Multiple kisses edged Gwen’s lips to the back of Kara’s neck. Kara squirmed and slowly but surely prepared her ass cheeks for insertion. The tip of the cock danced preciously close to Kara’s asshole and Gwen knew it would only take one right move to drive inside. 

“Beg for it!”

The grinding almost mentally unglued Kara. She flashed Gwen one of those looks, looks of wanton need.

“Please Mistress. Take your cock and put it in my ass! Fuck it! It’s yours.”

Gwen pulled Kara closer. The tip of her toy nestled between Kara’s cheeks. Slowly, Gwen edged all the way in and began to fill Kara’s ass up. Kara rocked down Gwen’s cock and ensured that it would be buried deeper and deeper inside of her body from above. 

“YES!”

Gwen ran her hand over Kara’s hair and pushed her down. The deeper Kara went down, the more the cock pushed inside of her ass. Oh, yes, Gwen was having a great time stuffing Kara’s ass with as much cock as it could fit. She ran down and pressed a hand against Kara’s breasts to squeeze them. Another hand roamed about and stroked Kara’s clit. Kara rocked down and rammed deep inside of her.

“Fuck my ass, Mistress!”

Kara hovered slightly. Gwen’s hands wrapped around Kara and she pumped a little bit deeper. Each thrust brought the woman to a miniature orgasm. Gwen stuffed her fingers into Kara’s pussy and fingered her vigorously. Gwen sucked on Kara’s neck and then her earlobe. Both of these sensitive spots brought the Last Daughter of Krypton down and made her pleasure. 

The deeper Gwen pumped down into Kara’s ass, the more she longed for it. Addiction gripped Kara, just as much as Gwen’s hands tightened around her backside. 

Being deep inside of this ass sent Gwen’s body over the tipping point. So much pleasure. Gwen pulled the strap on to the side, very briefly. The cock wedged between Kara’s cheeks, but now Gwen rubbed her pussy up and down, getting herself off all over Kara’s ass.

Then, Gwen put the strap-on back on and pushed deeper and deeper into Kara’s body. She grabbed her, well fucked ass, burying deeper and deeper inside of her. Each plunge just sent another pulse of pleasure throughout Kara’s nice, fine ass, the faster she worked inside of her tight ass.

“Cum.”

Kara reacted to the words of her Mistress, pretty much tapping a gusher all over the place. Gwen slammed her fingers deep into Kara’s pussy and ensured she would be spurting, over and over again. The endless flood of pleasure just went through her body, with Gwen riding out Kara’s orgasm over and over again until she collapsed in pretty much a drooling heap all over the bed. 

“We’re not done.”

“Oh, Rao!”

Gwen just smiled at Kara’s exclamation and went all in on her ass once again. Liz slowly roused from the earlier pounding, but did not join back in. Rather she enjoyed the show. Spider-Woman fucking Supergirl in the ass, rammed her deeper and deeper. Oh, it would be a show many would pay to see and Liz got a front row seat for free. 

The faster Gwen buried herself into Kara’s ass, the more Kara just exploded. Gwen’s fingers slipped into place and toyed with every inch of Gwen’s fine body. The deeper she pushed, the more she exploded, gushing madly all over the place, exploding delightfully all over the place. 

“FUCK!” Kara moaned. “Make me cum!”

“Well, you’ve earned it for being such an obedient little anal pet.’

Gwen slapped Kara’s ass and worked her over. Another orgasm worked deeper and deeper inside of Kara’s ass and made her just explode for Gwen. 

“It’s going to be my turn,” Gwen said. “You’ve done such a good job, you’re going to make your mistress cum.”

Kara almost remarked it was good to hear. Instead, her mind went fuzzy and Gwen pounded Kara’s asshole into a stretched out, gushing mess. The cum Gwen released on her earlier, stuck to her ass. Now, Gwen worked deeper and deeper inside of Kara until she came as well.

Gwen smiled, and looked at Liz, who had been working her pussy. She grinned at Liz.

“There’s a strap on with your name on it.”

* * *

  
Mary Jane entered the home and the first thing she saw was Liz and Gwen double stuffing Kara. The redhead just chuckled, not really surprised by this development. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse and dropped it to the ground and pulled off her skirt. The redhead bombshell stripped down to her underwear in no time flat and walked over. With the confidence and poise one expected from a woman like herself. 

“Hello, MJ,” Gwen breathed while working Kara’s ass. 

Kara smiled, although exactly how well she could see Mary Jane or acknowledge she was there, really remained to be seen. The drool coming out of Kara’s mouth indicated to the observant redhead she was half there at best. Although enough to dive at Mary Jane, or attempt to. Gwen helped Mary Jane out of her panties, so seamlessly it was like breathing. Then, Kara dove in tongue first into Mary Jane’s hot slit. 

“Oooh, fuck give it to me!” Mary Jane cried out. “That tongue! Damn it! That tongue.”

Yes, that tongue, a dazed Kara thought. It was in Mary Jane and licking her out, like it belonged. Gwen squeezed Mary Jane’s ass with one hand and Kara’s in the other hand. Liz looked up from working over Kara’s pussy.

“Liz.”

“MJ.”

It had been a while since the two had seen each other and they greeted each other with a horny kiss. Liz could not resist grabbing onto Mary Jane’s round, bubble booty. She squeezed it and ensured the buxom redhead gasped in pleasure. Supergirl’s super tongue whirled in.

“We broke this toy,” Gwen said. “Thankfully, another one has walked through this door.”

“Wow, this is just like old times,” Mary Jane said. 

Gwen detached Mary Jane’s bra and allowed her large supple melons to roam free. She had a body of a supermodel and Gwen dove in, to kiss and suck on Mary Jane’s breasts. Liz kissed and sucked down onto Mary Jane’s neck and the two covered her body with kisses. 

With Mary Jane’s legs spread, Liz dove in and licked her pussy. And Kara, without any prompting, went in and licked Liz’s as well. Once again, Liz experienced the full intensity of Kara’s super tongue, diving in and out of her body, lapping her up and adding so much pleasure to her. 

“Exactly like old times,” Gwen said. “Liz, get in front of her.”

Liz obeyed and Mary Jane’s mouth opened. The cock which dripped with Kara’s juices edged between Mary Jane’s nice lips and Liz grabbed her hair and began to face fuck Mary Jane. 

Gwen, in the meantime, spread Mary Jane’s nice ass cheeks and began to fondle them all over. Every time her skilled hands parted Mary Jane’s ass cheeks, Gwen slapped a hand all the way down. Casually fondling and working her over, very casually edging her fingers all the way down. Mary Jane’s asshole spread.

“I know what you want. And I’ll be happy to give it to you.”

Yes, Mary Jane accepted Gwen’s cock deep inside her ass. That strap on got plenty of work today. With Gwen rocking back and forth into Mary Jane’s ass. 

“Eat her out.”

Kara dove in and licked Mary Jane’s pussy. The smoking hot redhead had been stimulated in three levels. Kara, Gwen, and Liz attacked her. Mouth, pussy, and ass, all of them had been worked over. Oh, Mary Jane really wished Kara had a strap on to complete the gang bang of her body. However, this would do nicely. 

Gwen closed her eyes and marveled at Mary Jane’s perfect round ass. With her flat stomach, long legs, tight pussy, and round breasts, at least a DD-Cup, Gwen judged Mary Jane to be one fine woman. Also, Gwen could not deny her lovely feet, with nice beautiful toes and reminded arches. Soft skin, and Gwen found herself fixating on Mary Jane’s feet for a moment. No man or woman could blame her. 

“Naughty!” Liz said.

Oh, Gwen did have her weaknesses and Mary Jane’s toes tasted like candy. She sucked each toe individually while pumping Mary Jane’s ass, hard and deeper. The more Gwen pushed inside of her, the more she rocked. 

Kara watched her mistress suck the toes of the redhead minx and got hot and heavy. Then Gwen positioned Mary Jane’s foot and rubbed it against Kara’s pussy. Then, after those beautiful soles had been smeared with pussy juices, Gwen swirled her tongue deeper and deeper and licked Mary Jane. 

Liz could not help and hump Mary Jane’s face, especially watching Gwen suck Mary Jane’s delightful toes. Liz really wanted to be in Gwen’s place.

No matter how succulent those toes tasted, and they were lovely, Gwen had to to focus with at hand. Those fingers slipped down onto her nipples and squeezed her a couple more times. The faster she went down, the more Mary Jane just shook. Kara’s face was buried in Mary Jane’s pussy and Gwen spared a few fingers. 

The three other women came and Gwen would be joining them, sooner rather than later. She thrust hard and fast into Mary Jane’s supple ass and ensured she would be losing it, sooner rather than later. Mary Jane’s entire body quivered.

Nothing mattered beyond getting her ass fucked. Mary Jane indulged in this devious addiction, of getting Gwen buried deep into her rear end. 

Kara benefited from the juices spraying all over her face. The pussy hungry alien woman dove in and devoured Mary Jane a couple more minutes. Casually leaning in and very casually sucking her juices until she had been squirting all over the place. 

The very moment Kara pulled away, she moved over. Liz smiled and kissed Kara. And then Kara moved to kiss Gwen. Gwen plunged her fingers into Mary Jane’s pussy and rode out her latest orgasm inside of her ass.

“Worship my ass!”

Kara danced to Gwen’s whims. She dove in and proceeded to lick Gwen’s asshole like never before. Oh, yes, it was intense and the heat only doubled down. She had delight and desire just flooding through her body. Kara worked back and forth, the hunger only doubling down. 

The faster Gwen rode Mary Jane, the more she could feel it. And now with Kara tongue deep into her ass, Gwen felt something far more intense than any spider sense reach her. The faster Gwen rode her, the hornier she felt. She rocked back and forth, and could feel the tightening of her loins increasing. So close, she could feel it. Deep inside of Mary Jane and squeezing her ass as fast as possible.

“Here, we go!”

Mary Jane came all over Gwen’s hand. And Gwen then came, rocking her ass. The strap on came off and allowed Gwen’s juices to squirt freely over Mary Jane’s ass and also into her ass crack.

The moment Gwen pulled away, Liz and Kara scrambled in to lick Mary Jane’s ass clean. Their tongues moved delightfully as a tandem and licked her. Gwen watched them and pushed her hands against Liz’s supple backside. 

“It would be a shame if I did not get a piece of this. Wouldn’t it?”

“Especially since you’ve been staring at it since high school.”

Gwen allowed Kara and Mary Jane to indulge in each other. She threw Liz onto the couch. Her ass stuck into the air, prone and ready. Gwen guided her cock down between Liz’s hot anal walls and pressed down inside of her. The heat only increased the second Gwen entered Liz’s ass. 

Yes, and Gwen would keep riding and riding Liz, until she had been reduced to a squirming, drooling wreck. With Kara and Mary Jane enjoying a sixty-nine with each other, Gwen kept her eyes locked on their asses. She ran her hands over Liz’s body. 

“Ooh, fuck, it’s been so long!” Liz moaned. “Wreck me! Wreck me hard!”

The flexibility which Liz exhibited only allowed Gwen to push into her fine toned ass on a repeated loop. 

Gwen had been only too happy to oblige Liz’s request and fulfill every one of her delightfully hungry kinks. Another spank and Gwen rode her into the night, faster and faster until she would be cumming.

And then, Gwen would have her pick of these women to ravish time and time again. Mary Jane, Liz, and Kara all had sore asses after Gwen had been done with them. But, they were also never happier.   
**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter February 5th, 2021.**

**Collective Tracker: Mary Jane Watson, Kara Zor-El, Daisy Johnson, Liz Allan(NEW)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
In a quaint little coffee shop, Gwen had been invited by Yuri Watanabe, to join her for a cup of coffee. The older woman had already been there. Yuri smiled and Gwen made her way to the corner booth of the coffee shop. After the two women had some brief small talk, and ordered coffee, they got straight down to business.

“I figured I should share this with you,” Yuri said. “I’ve been looking into your father’s death.”

Gwen sipped the cup of coffee, casually, and nodded. Yuri took this as her cue to continue with the conversation. 

“Kassady always seemed like the most convenient scapegoat, and the Mayor jumped straight to pin the blame to him. And whether or not Kassady would spill something in his psychosis, I don’t know. However, it seems a bit convenient that Kassady was shot and now he’s not going to contradict anything.”

Gwen considered Yuri’s words for a long minute before offering her assessment on the matter.

“The Mayor? Do you think he….”

“That’s a large leap,” Yuri admitted. “And no, I don’t. Although it is an election year, so nothing more dirty than politics could be involved. It would be very bad if a murder of a beloved public servant has gone unsolved and officially, we’re being pressured into declaring Kassady to be the murder. And the public can now breathe easily. A cop killer is now off the streets. Although I’m not sure he is.”

“Yeah, I understand,” Gwen said. “Something about Kassady confessing bugs me as well. It’s almost too convenient. Too clean. Too…”

Gwen trailed off. After all, she could not say too much. There were things about Spider-Woman that she could not and should not know as Gwen. Just little details. While Yuri was smart enough to put two and two together, like Gwen was almost certain her father did, she figured it would be best for their jobs to give them reasons of plausible deniability. 

“Too convenient,” Yuri agreed. “Is there anything George worked on that might have led to this that you know of? His records have been sealed and I can’t get into it.”

“Sorry,” Gwen admitted. “But, my father always left his work at work.”

“Fair enough. That being said, there’s one more person of interest who I am looking into. One who disappeared from the public eye just around the time your father was murdered.”

Now, Gwen’s attention had been drained. She put the coffee cup up to her lips, even though she was not drinking it anymore. Not really anyway. She gave Yuri the opening to speak and so she did.

“The man who was your supervisor at OsCorp when you worked as an intern. Doctor Miles Warren.”

Here, Gwen put down the cup. Well, that was an interesting theory. Her eyebrow went straight up and she closed her eyes.

“It’s uncomfortable to remember, I know. Warren just barely managed to avoid prison due to a lack of evidence.”

“Although he did lose his job,” Gwen said. “Osborn fired him for inappropriate behavior towards me and several female staff members. He went Psycho-Stalker, until Spider-Woman brought him down, with help of my father. He was only out on a technicality, and a good attorney, and...well he walked before they could put together anything else to charge him on.”

Gwen returned from her trip down memory lane, back to present time.

“A revenge killing. For my father’s part in his arrest?”

“I don’t know. He hasn’t been seen in over a year.”

Yes, that’s a problem. However, Yuri’s statement really got Gwen thinking and the ideas entered her mind, for what she was going to do. She was going to have to get in touch with Daisy. Because Warren would be the type of person SHIELD would keep tabs on, even if the regular NYPD lost touch with him.

* * *

  
The depths of New York City lead Gwen to a lab which Warren used under an assumed name. Something about the lab had been completely off, although the dust indicated that no one had been in the lab for some time. Or at least no one maintained at some time.

Spider-Woman moved through the lab. She moved towards a cabinet, with several drawers. Opening them up did not bear any fruit. Nothing, no papers, not a thing which pointed out to what Warren had been up to, if anything

Then, Spider-Woman had been caught off guard with something. A stench, very overwhelming, overpowered her. Spider-Woman moved her way up the steps, to the apartment area of a lab. Something had been up. She noticed a bit of blood on the floor of the apartment. 

Never a good sign, especially with someone like Warren. Spider-Woman slammed her shoulder into the side of the door a couple of times, in an attempt to break down the door. Someone wanted it shut. With another movement, she managed to break down the door. 

Then, Spider-Woman caught a sight of it, on the ground. A mangled corpse. Spider-Woman bent down to get a closer look at the corpse in question, and right in front of her, for the world to see, had been the body of Miles Warren. Warren laid down on the ground.

The man she had been after, had been killed in a gruesome fashion.

“Who did you piss off, Warren?”

Could be anyone, and Gwen had the body in front of her, but there were too many unanswered questions. Namely, someone had chopped off his fingers. Gwen kept an eye on his mangled hand. 

Did someone take Warren’s fingers as a sick trophy. Or, was there some other game at foot?

“Let’s see what you were up to.”

Spider-Woman stiffened. She just barely heard the voice upstairs. Being found upstairs with the dead body of a man might not be the best. Spider-Woman hoped that whoever she ran into, they would accept a reasonable explanation. Spider-Woman’s heart skipped a couple of beats as she made her way down the stairs.

The haunting image of Warren’s mangled body would not leave her mind. Overkill, which meant he pissed off someone. Given that it was Warren, it might have been some kind of science experiment gone wrong.

* * *

  
Spider-Woman made her way into the shadows, and came across a figure lurking.

“Spider-Woman.”

The flashlight shined in the light, with Yuri appearing. Well, that was the best case scenario, Gwen supposed. 

“Yuri, what are you doing here?” Spider-Woman asked. 

“I figured I should ask you the same question,” Yuri said. “I’m investigating a lead on George Stacy’s death.”

“Myers seems pretty adamant about sealing the case and declaring the Carnage Killer to be the man,” Spider-Woman said. “Let me guess, dirty politics?”

“Well, maybe, I don’t know,” Yuri said. “One of my sources claimed that Miles Warren was back in New York, and I might want to jump on him, before someone else got to him, just like they did Kassady. I didn’t want to tell Gwen this morning, in case I was wrong, although I did float the idea of Warren out there.”

“Yes, that might be for the best,” Spider-Woman agreed. “She’s had quite the storied past with Warren.”

“And you have as well. Given that Captain Stacy and you brought him down. But, it looks like you have your own ways about finding up about things.”

“Yes,” Spider-Woman said. “But, we’re too late.”

Yuri feared this might be the case. Spider-Woman led her upstairs, to the scene of the crime. She hitched in a deep breath when looking down at the mangled body of Miles Warren. Terror spread through Yuri’s eyes, when gazing over him.

“He was alive this morning,” Yuri remarked.

“They worked fast,” Spider-Woman marked. 

“His fingers. They chopped them off. This might have nothing to do with Stacy. They might want something, and when Warren refused to give it to them, they took it.”

“Or maybe misdirection,” Spider-Woman said. “Unless you think the murderer is still in the building.”

Nothing set off Spider-Woman’s spider sense, at least just yet. However, deep down, she had a very, very, bad feeling something was going to transpire. Yuri grew serious. 

“Let’s take a look at what they might have been after.”

The two women made their way down the steps, and stopped in front of a vault. On the vault, there were bloody fingerprints all over it. There had been an attempt to get it open, whatever was in it. 

“If you don’t mind me for asking, it’s a bit peculiar that the Police Captain would take a direct interest and get her hands dirty,” Spider-Woman said.

Spider-Woman hooked into the vault. She was pretty sure the biometrics could be bypassed. Warren’s system appeared to be based off of technology she was familiar with. Just slightly modified and ungraded. 

“Well, someone has to, I don’t like injustice,” Yuri said. “I’m after the truth. Stacy was the same way, he didn’t stop just because he was promoted to a higher position. He got his hands dirty.”

“Yes, I know.”

“A fancy desk is not stopping me from doing so.”

The vault clicked open and offered Gwen and Yuri inside. There had been several vials and other containers inside. One gaping spot on the shelf indicated something had been stolen. The question was not only what had been stolen, but the question was how it had been stolen?

“Keep looking,” Yuri said. “There’s some clue that we’re overlooking.”

* * *

  
Anya Corazon leaned against the wall of the subway, casually playing a game on her phone. The train would arrive at any minute, so Anya was too careful not to get too immersed. Although, it was easy to do. And it also helped her sanity. 

A click came off and suddenly, Anya felt a chill go down her spine. A buzzing went down to her head and that indicated she should jump, for some reason of instinct Anya could not figure out. Anya launched herself up and jumped out of the way. 

Just in time to avoid an explosion which rattled the North most wall of the subway. Anya found herself surprised, at her fortune of avoiding it, as the wall hit several people, injuring them. More screams and more panicking filled the subway on a constant loop. 

Nothing more surprising hit Anya, when she realized, by some strange force. She clung on the ceiling. Anya’s eyes widened and she had been too terrified to do anything. To move. Even though she heard some voices from above.

“Alright. We’re going to get the package and we’re going to make sure Silvermane is finally out of the picture. That relic has been around for too long and I’m not waiting for him to get the keys to the castle.”

“Boss, he’s an old man. I’m sure he’ll die soon enough.”

“Soon enough, is not soon enough for me! And Silvermane’s the type of crafty old bastard to find a way to cheap death. Trust me, he’s got the cash to get something which would keep him alive. And the doctors, they’ll take his money. They’ll do anything to prolong his life as long as he’s got the scratch.”

A trio of mobster types appeared and then, walking out, had been an imposing man in a pinstripe suit and a flattop haircut, who Anya recognized from the news. Hammerhead, he was a dangerous mobster type. Anya looked down at him. 

“We’re going to have to move.”

“Boss, don’t look now, but we have trouble.”

Anya wondered what kind of trouble they would be. Oh, thankfully the guards were there. Anya was afraid to drop down, even though her stomach turned, from being so high up.

Hammerhead chuckled, and it did not sound good, no matter how you sliced it. 

“Boys, we don’t have the trouble. They have the trouble.”

Hammerhead pulled out a large gun and began to fire. His men followed suit. There had been a shootout between the guards and the mobsters. The sounds of the sirens from above ensured that the NYPD would be here soon.

“Blow that entrance. We don’t want to make it too easy for them. We’ve got our own way underground.”

The guards all had been taken out, slain in the line of duty. Hammerhead played for keeps. Anya held her breath, praying, praying to any higher power who would listen, that Hammerhead not look up. She clung to the ceiling, still at a loss to how she was able to stay up here.

Ten minutes might have been ten hours. Anya waited, and there had been loud sounds. Dare she even move across the ceiling? Spider-Woman made it look so easy, but hell, she was no Spider-Woman ,not at all.

* * *

  
“You asked me why I took an interest in this case. Why are you taking such a personal interest in this case, Spider-Woman?”

Yuri and Spider-Woman had been searching around, trying to find one scrap of anything that would point to who did it. No DNA had been found, other than Warren’s, which had been spilled anyway. 

“For similar reasons,” Spider-Woman said. “It was a sad day for all of New York when Captain Stacy died. You’ve done a great job, but he did....”

“No need to blow smoke up my ass,” Yuri said. “I know the good George Stacy has done. Every day, I...I wish he was still around. He was a valuable mentor, and I had to fill his shoes, and they aren’t easy ones to fill. It’s a disgrace to his memory to just let his case die because it’s convenient for City Hall.”

“Agreed,” Spider-Woman said. “It’s my responsibility to make sure all criminals, large and small are treated properly. And this is a big one, granted. But, still I’ve been given this power. And I should use it responsibly.” 

“Yes,’ Yuri said. “I agree. Nothing here though.”

Yuri closed her eyes. It had been another dead end, in an entire investigation full of them. Her stomach turned, and it had been time to call him in.

“DeWolff? It’s Watanabe. I’ve been investigating a lead, and I’ve come across the body of Doctor Miles Warren. He’s been murdered. Send a squad over to take care of it.”

Yuri finished. She would stick around.

“Guess, we should head back downstairs,” Yuri said. 

Spider-Woman and Yuri entered the elevator together. Spider-Woman sensed the frustration and she felt the same. She reached over and gently grabbed Yuri’s hand. Yuri looked over towards her, for a second. Time seemed to stop. 

“Don’t know what they stole. Don’t know why.”

Suddenly, Yuri noticed something particular on the elevator. Was there when they got in? The floor had been coated with a layer of something. Her detective instincts kicked up.

“Sand.”

Yuri stopped and blinked. Spider-Woman bent down and looked at the sand on the ground. The sand shifted suddenly underneath her. 

And there came the Spider Sense. And there came a fist smashing through the elevator floor which rocked both women. A large figure, made completely of sand made its way up.

“Great!”

Another one of Spider-Woman’s oldest enemies, Flint Marko, better known as Sandman, appeared through the elevator and rocked it back and forth. The elevator teetered on the cable.

“WHERE IS MILES WARREN!”

Well, that plot just thickened. Marko had been present, but he had not been Warren’s killer. This just added so many unanswered questions that Spider-Woman did not have a chance to answer, thanks to a large sandy fist just spiraling towards her.

* * *

  
“Hang on!”

Spider-Woman could not be for certain, if Sandman noticed she was there. The elevator almost teetered and snapped off. Spider-Woman grabbed Yuri and swung her out of the elevator, onto another floor.

“How did Marko get here?” Yuri asked after catching her breath.

“Good question.”

Spider-Woman heard nothing, other than the silence. However, it had been eerie. Spider-Woman hoped that her backup would arrive soon. In the meantime, she moved up to meet Sandman. 

“DEAD! DAMN IT!”

Well, he just found Warren and did not seem too happy. Spider-Woman’s spider sense went off and a spiked sand wrecking ball appeared through the walls. Sand tentacles reached down and grabbed Spider-Woman and tried to yank her through. Spider-Woman managed to bust through.

“Marko!”

Sandman’s swinging sand hammer swung towards Spider-Woman. She dodged it. The sand reformed just as quickly as it smashed down onto the ground. 

The pieces came together. The empty container in the vault, it contained Sandman. And whoever broke in, they must have let him out. But, why? 

Unless, they panicked that Yuri and Gwen were onto them. It made perfect sense. And so Gwen did not stand around and let the super powerful sand villain take pot shots at her. Spider-Woman jumped up, clinging to the ceiling and just narrowly avoiding the Sandman’s hammer attacks. He smashed, repeatedly into the ground and kept rocking Spider-Woman. The breath came close to being knocked out of her on the backswing. 

“Warren might be dead. But I’ll still destroy you.”

Spider-Woman noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. She flipped up and allowed Daisy to come in and to quake Sandman away. Shocker’s gauntlets worked well on Sandman when the two teamed up in the past and Spider-Woman managed to play them off against each other. 

So naturally, Quake’s powers were more than enough to keep Sandman at bay. Spider-Woman nailed Sandman with a kick to the head.

“Can you keep that up for a little bit longer?” Spider-Woman asked. 

“Yeah. I hope you got a plan to contain him.”

Spider-Woman did. She swung back to the vault and grabbed the container. If it contained Marko once, it should contain him again. 

“Quake him this way!”

Daisy redirected the path of Sandman into the container. With great reflexes, Gwen snapped it shut. Sandman slammed repeatedly into the gas until he triggered some kind of gas which put him in a very sedated state. 

Spider-Woman collapsed to her knee. She pulled up, with Daisy’s help. 

“I’m fine,” Spider-Woman said. “I’ll be cleaning sand out of my costume for the next month, but other than that, I’m fine.”

“We’ll get him to the Raft,” Daisy told her. 

Yuri made her way up the steps. Spider-Woman and Quake showed the container, with Sandman inside.

“Looks like we’re all meeting up afterwards.”

* * *

  
Between SHIELD and the NYPD, the entire area was sealed off. Both Warren’s body and Sandman had been taken in.

“Some mysterious party killed Warren, chopped off his fingers, accessed the vault,” Spider-Woman said. “They stole Sandman and some other item from the vault.” 

“And Marko’s not the killer,” Yuri said. “Because, he was part of what the thief stole.”

“Don’t suppose Marko knows who let him out to take care of you two?” Daisy asked. 

Spider-Woman shook her head. Up in the sky, Supergirl came down to join the rest of the group. While Spider-Woman would have appreciated her assistance, the web slinger also knew there was a completely justified reason why Kara took so long to show up. 

“Sorry,” Supergirl said. “I had to deal with a situation at the subway station. There were explosions and someone caved in the area. Took a couple of crates from a train.”

“Do you know who did it?” Spider-Woman asked.

“Looks to be Hammerhead and the Enforcers,” Supergirl said. 

So, they were making another play at Silvermane and trying to take control of New York City. It would be hard to pin down anything on Hammerhead. The people in the New York city mobs had good attorneys and the DA was of little help. That was a constant pain point which gave Harvey fits.

“A few injuries, no deaths, they were lucky,” Supergirl said. 

“Which means, I’m going to have to head back to the station to sort that mess out,” Yuri said.

It had been a hell of a day, but just another day on the job for the NYPD police captain.

“I’ve got Warren’s computers,” Daisy said to Supergirl and Spider-Woman. “I’ll see what I can pull from it. If Marko’s not the murderer, there’s a whole lot of questions which need to be answered.”

Yes, Spider-Woman agreed. She seemed to stumble into something. With two of her former enemies out, first with Electro, and then with Sandman, something was up.

“Something weird is happening,” Spider-Woman mused. “Then again, it’s just my life in a nutshell.”

There was also whatever Hammerhead stole to figure out. Although that seemed small potatoes compared to the two super powered criminals she encountered, Gwen meant what she said to Yuri. Sometimes, one could argue that Spider-Woman spread herself too thin.

Daisy put her hand sympathetically on Gwen’s shoulder.

“I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

* * *

  
Gwen arrived at the coffee shop, to meet Liz and Mary Jane. It had been the next day and the news of Warren’s death appeared to get Liz rattled. 

“It’s just, Smythe’s slayer was attacked by Electro, and now Sandman was let out in Warren’s lab after someone attacked him,” Liz said. “Two former OsCorp employees targeted. Does someone have it out for the company?”

“Good question,” Gwen said. “Wish I knew.”

If she knew, then Gwen could move forward. However, considering she did not know, then Gwen would move around in circles. 

“Fiers is conducting his own investigation on the potential leaks in OsCorp,” Liz said. “He hasn’t been telling me much of anything. He claims that it’s for my own good and given that it’s HYDRA, it’s much too dangerous.”

Liz did not like that, at all. She had something to prove and Gwen understood. 

“Just relax, and do what you can to run OsCorp,” Gwen said. “The truth will come out. If someone is targeting OsCorp, the truth will come out.”

“Yes, it’s just frustrating that Fiers is giving me the brush off all of the time. Menken follows him all of the time.”

Well, Gwen remembered something Harry told her a long time ago. Donald Menken did not have a thought in his head, that someone of higher authority put there. 

“You’ve been quiet, MJ,” Gwen said. “Anything wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Mary Jane said. “Well, just thinking. I wonder if Norman’s as dead as we all think he is.”

Gwen hated going down that particular rabbit hole, but she had before. Gwen closed her eyes. 

“That day. I saw him die from his own gliders and his pumpkin bombs. SHIELD found the body.”

“SHIELD found a body,” Liz remarked. “I’m just saying.”

“Yes, they did,” Gwen said. “I don’t know sometimes. There’s a part of me who thinks Norman’s laughing at us. And even if he’s dead, he might have had some kind of plan that’s being enacted right now.”

Could that plan involve Gwen’s father being murdered and some kind of elaborate conspiracy to drive her mad? Mary Jane really got Gwen thinking. Norman or someone working under his posthumous orders, well it should have crossed Gwen’s mind a long time again. 

One could not count out a crafty bastard like Norman Osborn.

“Board meeting in an hour,” Liz said. “See you after the fact.”

* * *

  
Anya clung from the light from her ceiling. She swung back and clung to the wall. Really getting the hang of it. Although, the landings had been a little bit rough, as she missed the bed and landed face first onto the floor.

Thankfully, the carpet had been soft. 

“The spider,” Anya said. “Of course, I’m a ditz sometimes. It must have been exposed to OZ. Because, that’s how Spider-Woman got her powers.”

Anya moved over, to check her cell phone. She had created an App which would help track Hammerhead and his goons. Whatever they were up to, it was not good. She also had been texting back and forth with a friend. 

“How is the best way to get Spider-Woman’s attention?”

Anya sent the text and waited for the answer.

“Commit a Crime. :)>”

A face had been pulled from Anya. She texted back.

“Something less extreme.”

Hopefully, by tracking these criminals, Anya would be able to find Spider-Woman. And she was glad for taking a sewing class in high school, because another crafty idea came to her head. 

Unfortunately, she had to improvise on certain aspects. She doubted very much that there would be a tutorial for making web fluid on YouTube.   
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter on February 12nd 2021.**


	6. Gwen/Mary Jane/Liz; Gwen/Kara/Daisy; Gwen/Mary Jane/Liz/Daisy/Kara

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut**   
**Chapter Six:(Gwen/Mary Jane/Liz; Gwen/Kara/Daisy; Gwen/Mary Jane/Liz/Daisy/Kara)**

* * *

  
From either side of Gwen, Mary Jane and Liz planted hot, passionate kisses down her body. Each kiss grew more intense with each passing moment. Gwen ran her hands down the thighs of both Mary Jane and Liz and slowly stripped their clothes off. She felt up their lovely thighs, and their firm juicy breasts. Slowly, but surely, she groped them and made them cry out in pleasure as she felt them up on a continued loop.

Gwen dove in on Liz, pinning her down on the bed. They pressed body on body, with a makeout session. Mary Jane laid next to them, with Liz being turned slightly so Mary Jane can wrap her arms around Liz from behind. Kisses down Liz’s neck made her squirm and quiver about on the bed, the heat only increasing between the three of them.

The spider empowered heroine pushed Mary Jane and Liz onto their backs and began to lap up their pussies. Slowly, but surely, her tongue worked into their bodies. Mary Jane and Liz moaned, intensely and hotly. Gwen worked back and forth into them, and ensured that her tongue would be buried into their juicy little slits. Their hips bucked up, ever so slightly and worked all the way up and down. Gwen swirled back and forth, until she got them cumming good for her tongue, brilliant pushing them to a new level.

The cum dripped from Gwen’s mouth. She beckoned them over, and Mary Jane and Liz decided to turn around. Their firm asses stuck up in the air.

“Bad girls,” Gwen cooed.

Mary Jane wiggled her ass in response and Gwen spanked it a couple more times. She slipped her fingers into Mary Jane’s pussy, and then worked into Liz, pushing down into her. Liz’s insides tightened for Gwen’s tongue, clenching and releasing her, the deeper Gwen worked inside of her. 

Oh, it would not be too long before Liz came for her hard. Gwen worked her magic, pumping that tongue deeper and deeper inside of Liz’s body. Her pussy tightened and released, hammering back and forth inside of her, until the juices drained into Gwen’s mouth.

The same thing occurred, with Gwen’s fingers pushing deeper and deeper inside of Mary Jane. Mary Jane shook and exploded, releasing her pussy juices all over Gwen’s hand. Gwen plunged deeper inside of Mary Jane, riding her, finger by finger inside of her. 

“Sit up,” Gwen said. “My breasts aren’t going to suck themselves.”

Oh, they sure were not. Liz and Mary Jane eyed Gwen’s impressive chest. The two lovely ladies climbed onto either side of Gwen. Their hot pussies rubbed back and forth over Gwen’s thighs. Gwen drove their heads down and allowed the tandem of ladies to suck her breasts, good and hard. They lavished, enjoyed, and sucked on their breasts.

“You’re doing a good job,” Gwen cooed. “And a good job like that, deserves a reward.”

Gwen slid her fingers deep into the gushing centers of Liz and Mary Jane and pushed them forward. The duo of hungry women sucked on Gwen’s nipples, very casually enjoying them sliding back and forth into her mouth. Oh, yes, they were fantastic, in so many different ways. They enjoyed being rewarded. The hunger only coursed through their bodies. 

Their orgasms reached a brink, a fever pitch. Gwen shoved more of her breasts into the mouth of both of her eager lovers, who sucked and enjoyed this hard. Their insides gushed and juiced all over the place from Gwen’s skilled fingers pumping in and out of their fantastically tight pussies. 

One final orgasm rocked their bodies and they came, explosively all over the place. Their tight walls clamped down and released a flood of juices all over Gwen’s skilled fingers. 

As much as Gwen liked Mary Jane and Liz both in that state, oh she was not done with them. Far from it. She bent them both over again and worked her fingers down into them. Gwen tortured her two lovers for a good long moment, edging them and then pulling back.

Mary Jane Watson’s mind had been on the verge of breaking from this glorious attempt of an orgasm and she loved every second of it. Every second of it pushed new, impressive thoughts into the back of her mind. Mary Jane’s pussy quivered in excitement from Gwen plunging a little bit deeper into her depths and forcing her fingers insides. 

Then something other Gwen’s fingers went inside of Mary Jane. A fake cock, compliments of the strap on Gwen slid into, slammed down into Mary Jane from behind. Mary Jane dove herself face first into Liz, who rolled over onto the bed, and ate out the horny blonde businesswoman. 

Liz spread her legs deep, cooing, and gushing, from Mary Jane’s constant assault on her pussy. The deeper Mary Jane entered her, the hornier Liz’s body felt. It was almost like she had entered an endless loop of tongues assaulting her pussy. Constantly, over and over again, Mary Jane slipped her tongue all the way into Liz’s hot pussy and then pulled all the way out before smiling. 

After another orgasm on Liz’s part, Gwen turned Mary Jane’s head and made out with her while she continued to fuck Mary Jane’s tight and hungry body. The deeper Gwen plunged into Mary Jane, the more the heat in her body increased. Mary Jane tightened her fists onto the bed and released Gwen’s probing cock deep inside of her. Their thighs smacked together, the faster Gwen buried into her. 

The heat of Mary Jane’s walls increased. Gwen sucked on her earlobe and then whispered hotly in Mary Jane’s ear.

“Cum for me!”

Mary Jane did, and explosively, spurting all over the bed. Gwen slid her hands all the way down her fine legs, pumping deeper and deeper inside of her. Every squeeze brought Gwen closer to the edge, and she loved hanging, just dangling ever so closer to a very fine orgasm. 

The moment Gwen finished riding Mary Jane, she pulled out and shoved the dripping toy deep into Liz’s mouth. Liz looked up, wide eyes, as Gwen began to face-fuck her extremely hard. Liz let out a moan the faster Gwen slammed deeper and deeper inside of her mouth. 

“Not bad. But, it’s time for the main course.

Gwen pulled out, flipped Liz, grabbed onto her ass, and with one push, Gwen Stacy buried herself all the way into Liz Allan, stretching out her pussy along the way. Liz tightened her fingers down onto the bed, heaving and moaning, the deeper Liz pushed inside of her. The loud crack of Gwen’s thighs against Liz echoed throughout the room, as she pushed down onto her body.  
  
Then, Liz buried down face-first between the spread legs of Mary Jane. The taste of Mary Jane, familiar, but yet so good, drove Liz completely nuts. While Gwen’s hands stuck to her in strategic places and then released. This sent a shockwave down Liz’s body, which could not be beaten by any means. 

Gwen held on tight, pushing back and forth inside of Liz. So good, so tight, and so, so very warm. Those walls pumped their way, demanding that Gwen explode inside of Liz. Gwen touched her body all over. One more time, before Gwen would release. 

Both Mary Jane and Liz reached the apex of an amazing orgasm. One which rocked their bodies. Gwen rode Liz faster, which sent a shockwave just exploding through her body. Gwen grabbed Liz’s hips and plowed a little bit deeper inside of her, sending an intense wave through her body.

Now it was Gwen’s turn. Gwen pushed deeper and deeper inside of Liz, until she came. A gushing rush brought Gwen’s juices. She rubbed back and forth against Liz, working her to another couple of orgasms. 

Gwen pulled out of Liz and observed her handiwork. Satisfied at what she did, and more than happy to put these two gorgeous women through the paces one more time.

* * *

  
In the guest room, Gwen visited a nice sight. A naked Daisy buried between the thighs of an equally naked Kara. Supergirl moaned when Quake worked her tongue as deep into Kara as humanly possible. Gwen enjoyed the show, with Daisy’s delicious ass and athletic body forming quite the picture. The ass stuck out and just begged to be spanked. 

Gwen reared back and spanked Daisy’s ass. A couple more times. Daisy kept lapping up Kara’s juices, but a small moan followed. She spread her legs. Gwen groped onto Daisy’s ass and slowly kissed her way up to the body of the fine woman.

“You got started without me, didn’t you?”

Well, there had been no fighting it. They did jump the gun a little bit and get started without her. Gwen’s hand drifted close to Daisy, and then fingered her for a brief second. Her breath hit Daisy’s neck hard and made the other woman quiver on the bed. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with the two of you sometimes. But, I’ve got some ideas.”

Gwen stripped off the robe she wore when crossing the hallway. Her body still dripped fresh with the juices of arousal from the little romp she had with Mary Jane and Liz. Gwen crawled on top of Kara’s face. Kara eagerly planted a kiss on Gwen’s pussy and submerged into the heaven which was Gwen’s powerful legs. 

Slowly, Kara’s hands drifted from the back of Daisy’s head, to grab Gwen’s ass. Gwen closed her eyes and rocked, deeper and deeper down onto Kara’s mouth.

“Yes, this is the ride!” Gwen moaned. “Use that super tongue! Work my spider pussy!”

Okay, she could have phrased it better. However, Kara accomplished what Gwen wanted her to do. All while Daisy’s tongue worked deeper into Kara. Gwen could almost lean forward and grab Daisy’s ass from this vantage point. But, she would force Kara to come with her, and Gwen did not want it, yet.

Besides, Gwen could wait. Kara’s tongue vibrated inside her and worked her body. Hungry, oh, she made the blonde Kryptonian goddess so hungry for her pussy. It would be dripping, the faster, Kara’s tongue worked down into her body, submerging all the way inside.

“Good girl!”

Kara aimed to please and aimed to get a chance to taste the heavenly nectar dripping from Gwen’s thighs. Kara encircled deeper and deeper into Gwen’s pussy and sucked the juices out of it. Gwen exploded, dripping all over the place for Kara. Kara buried her face inside and drank from it. 

Daisy pulled herself up as Gwen left. A smile passed Daisy’s face. She grabbed the blonde Kryptonian’s head and kissed her. Kara returned the kiss, hungrily pushing deeper into Daisy’s mouth. 

And one part of Daisy stuck out in great prominence to Gwen. Her ass, nice round and juicy, and oh so spankable. Gwen’s fingers drifted against the underside of the cheeks, squeezing Daisy’s round ass hard and releasing it. She squeezed it a couple more times and got Daisy dripping very nicely. 

“I’m going to fuck this ass!”

Gwen prepared Daisy for the eventual insertion. Her tongue danced deeper and deeper into Daisy and made sure her cheeks had been spread open completely. Gwen reached over to her robe and pulled out the robe. She pulled Daisy over and made her lay prone on the bed. Her ass shook from Gwen’s hand on top of it. A couple of spanks, and Gwen spread Daisy’s asshole, carefully edging her way inside. 

“It’s mine.”

Daisy’s hands clasped onto the bed, just as seamlessly as Gwen’s hands clasped onto her ass. Gwen opened up Daisy’s asshole for intrusion and slid, inch by inch inside of her, until Daisy had been stuffed, nice and hard by Gwen going deeper and deeper inside of her. The heat of Daisy Johnson’s asshole, tightening over Gwen’s cock ensured that she would be riding her for a long time. 

Kara hovered in the air, legs spread. Gwen thanked her for the easy access. Spider-Woman’s tongue met Supergirl’s pussy. Kara’s hips just pumped back and forth, the heat only increasing between her as she licked and tongued Supergirl’s pussy. 

Gwen kept a head firmly on Daisy’s ass and another feeling up Kara’s leg while she spread out in mid-air. The intense combinations brought Gwen closer and closer to some kind of breaking point. Her loins ached, the deeper she pushed down into Daisy’s tightening asshole. The need for release increased, but Gwen doubled down on her self control.

“Oh, own this ass!”

“Damn right I do!”

Gwen’s fingers left the confines of Kara’s pussy for a brief moment and slid deep into Daisy’s mouth. Daisy sucked her fingers, hungering for them. They worked back and forth into her mouth, eyes just shifting back and forth, the deeper Daisy pumped inside of her mouth. 

“Go ahead. Cum for me.”

Daisy did, explosively, and hotly. Good, her ass had gotten a good pounding and Gwen continued to hold on tight for the ride. Her thighs smacked repeatedly, up and down on Daisy’s. Gwen pushed up and down on her body and then pulled all the way out. 

Gwen focused her attention and tongue on Kara. Once again, the needy woman’s hips pushed back and forth, feeding Gwen with an endless amount of tongue swipes. Gwen edged into Kara’s body, deeper, harder, and faster than ever before. Her tongue ended up on a loop, licking Kara’s pussy until she oozed all over the place. 

One more time, deep into Daisy’s body. Gwen smashed down hard, pressing down into Daisy. Gwen pulled Daisy up and drove her fingers all the way into Daisy’s gushing pussy. Daisy ground over them and let out a vigorous cry. She leaned in and kissed Daisy a couple of times on the ear.

“Don’t forget how much I own your ass. Now, forever, always.”

Since the first time Gwen bent Daisy over the nearest surface and proceeded to pound her tight hole, Daisy had been more than aware who had held complete ownership of her ass. It had been Gwen, it always had been Gwen. The drifting of her hands, working over Daisy, sent her completely over the edge, exploding and releasing all over the place. Gwen’s thighs slapped down onto Daisy’s the faster she worked inside of her. Gwen kissed, sucked, and edged further and further into Daisy until making her just lose it completely. 

“Cum for me. One more time!”

Daisy succumbed to Gwen, faster than anything she ever felt. Those fingers, they drifted down her body, and ensured she would just get set off, explosively. Gwen’s fingers locked onto Daisy’s ass and plowed it, on an endless loop. Closing in on a very intense orgasm, which would rock Daisy. 

Gwen edged and pulled Kara down. Kara’s landed right in front of Daisy. Daisy dove in and devoured the pussy before her. Her tongue launched an all out attack on Kara’s hot and horny pussy. She exploded from Daisy’s skilled ministrations, knowing how to hit her from all of the right angles. 

Both Supergirl and Quake came before her. And now Spider-Woman finished off in Quake’s ass, with an explosive orgasm, causing the juices to trickle down her ass.

* * *

  
Kara, Gwen, and Daisy had not been alone for very long. Mary Jane and Liz barely gave Gwen a chance to finish up in Daisy’s ass, before they pounced her. They eagerly kissed, and explored every inch of Gwen’s body. Gwen allowed them to roam, without restriction, at least for now. Their tongues, their hands, they were amazing. 

And then, Daisy turned to be face to pussy with Mary Jane. Daisy edged her tongue deeper inside of Mary Jane, and Mary Jane found herself moaning. Especially when Gwen tightened the grip against Mary Jane’s scalp and pushed deeper inside of her. 

“Hello, Lizzie!”

Kara pulled Liz onto her lap. The two blonde women scissored each other, with Kara’s fingers slowly edging against Liz’s nipples and making her cry out. Indulgence had been needed by these two women and it would happen. Gwen cupped Liz’s ass and made her shift, moaning, and spraying all over the place when their pussies rubbed together. It was playtime. 

Speaking of playtime, Daisy vibrated her thumb against Mary Jane’s clit and made her moan. Gwen rose up and made sure the fiery redhead’s mouth moved from Gwen’s breasts, to the dirty dildo which had just been in Quake’s ass. Gwen spread Mary Jane’s lips and plunged the dildo deeper inside of her mouth. The faster, the dildo pushed into Mary Jane’s open mouth, the more she worked it over. 

Daisy pushed over and pulled apart Liz and Kara to take turns kissing them. The two horny women had been glad to use Quake as a living vibrator. Her hands drifted apart their legs and rubbed them, repeatedly driving back and forth and sending an intense heat down their bodies. 

Slowly, but surely, Daisy’s hand moved in slow, but intense strokes. She intensely rubbed the thighs of both Liz and Kara, intensifying with each motion. Casually, she pumped back and forth, sending a rush of pleasure through their hot bodies which shook them to their very core. 

Gwen had a devious idea. Mary Jane licked her dildo clean and then Gwen cleared her throat. 

“All of you stand up against the wall.”

Liz, Daisy, and Kara detached themselves from each other. Gwen had a pair of web shooters in her hand, and Mary Jane joined them. The glops of web fluid hit their wrists, when Gwen pinned them up against the wall, one by one. Gwen’s eyes drifted to all of the lovely women against the wall.

Mary Jane, Daisy, Kara, and Liz had all been strung up like prime cuts of meat. Gwen’s eyes drifted all over their bodies briefly, sizing them up. Then her hands and mouth followed the path which her hands just took. This got all of them moaning delightfully for Gwen. 

It was quite Spectacular when a woman as gorgeous as Liz Allan could be overlooked in a room. And yet, there she was, overlooked. To be fair, she was next to Mary Jane, Kara, and Daisy. Still, Gwen paid Liz her due, casually working those hands over her body and making her breath heavily. Lustful screams filled the room, from Gwen’s hands roaming endlessly over Liz’s body, casually working her up. 

“Mmm, do you want my fingers inside of your pussy again?”

Gwen stuck her ass out towards Daisy, tantalizing out of reach. Liz nodded and Gwen obliged her former classmate, pushing deep inside of Liz’s hot ass. The former cheerleader turned businesswoman gasped the deeper Gwen’s fingers pushed into her. 

A good few minutes had been spent, with Gwen worshipping Liz’s fine body. Kisses covered her at every single point, sending an intense blast of energy through her body. Liz’s pussy tightened more and more, with her insides casually clamping around him. Liz dripped all over the place, casually moaning the faster, Gwen’s fingers gushed all over the place and Liz screamed out with a very intense orgasm, exploding all over the place.

Gwen walked up and down the line, giving Daisy, Kara, and Mary Jane all a taste of Liz’s juices. She stopped at Liz and gave her one more toe curling kiss.

Gwen felt up the thighs of the three other women after departing from Liz. The sweet, sweet nectar dripping from Supergirl’s pussy was tantalizing, but Gwen decided to focus her attention on Daisy. Daisy had been soaked after Gwen took her ass earlier. 

“Oh, how hard do I have to stroke that clit before you Quake for me?” Gwen asked.

“It won’t be long, I swear,” Daisy gasped. 

“Perfect.”

Gwen casually pressed her fingers deeper against Daisy. She thought about letting Daisy’s hands free, so she could use them to rub Liz and Mary Jane on either side. Gwen decided against it. The durability of the webbing held up against Daisy’s powers.

Daisy’s pupils dilated and her nipples hardened. Gwen pushed one of the hard nipples into her mouth and sucked on them, casually enjoying it as it slid into her mouth. The point of the nipple had hardened and Gwen casually went all the way down, sucking and enjoying Daisy every step of the way. 

Kara, Liz, and Mary Jane could feel slight vibrations course through the air. It stimulated their pussies, and made then all drip. 

Gwen spread the legs of all over her lovers, and planted a kiss down onto their wet nether regions. First, Daisy, then Kara, then Liz, and last, but certainly not least, Mary Jane. Then, she kissed their lips, to let them taste the variety of juices which Gwen collected.

“How long is this webbing going to last?” Mary Jane asked. 

Gwen responded only by squeezing Mary Jane’s breasts. Their nether lips exploded together, gushing the moment which they rubbed together. They left a wet feeling, with Gwen pushing her strap on to the side to explore Mary Jane’s pussy, with slow and tender strokes. Mary Jane gasped the further Gwen rotated her hips down onto her. 

Mary Jane’s mind shut down to anything other than pleasure. The only thing which mattered was Gwen’s sweet pussy lips grinding onto hers and bringing a fresh wave of pleasure into Mary Jane’s mind. Their lips stuck together, hungrily making out and receiving a good pulse of energy. The heat only doubled, increased, and made her drip intensely hard. Their lips sealed together and exploded with a gushing rush of pleasure enhancing their hot bodies. 

Then, Gwen decided to slide the strap on back into place. The point of the dildo sunk into Mary Jane’s pussy and started to fill her up, slowly but surely. Mary Jane tightened around Gwen, the deeper she went inside of her. 

Gwen grabbed her gorgeous friend by the hips. Still webbed the wall, with nowhere to go, Gwen pushed deeper and deep inside of Mary Jane. Mary Jane tightened her walls around Gwen’s pussy and exploded around her, good and tight. Gwen’s fingers slid down onto Mary Jane and explored every last inch of her body, sending her just rushing to a peak. The point of pleasure just enhanced through her body the deeper Gwen plunged inside of her. 

“Go ahead, MJ. Let it go!”

Mary Jane cooed lightly, and Gwen’s hands traced down her body. She could feel the frustration of all of the women around her and while Mary Jane had the greatest sympathies for them, it was her time to shine. Gwen pushed deeper and deeper into Mary Jane and rode her, to a very intense orgasm. The way Gwen’s walls grabbed onto Mary Jane, only for Mary Jane to grab onto her. 

The wide-eyed look burning through Mary Jane’s eyes intensified, the deeper Gwen pushed inside of her. The heat of her body only increased, the faster Gwen pumped inside of her. Gwen worked back and forth, until Mary Jane exploded all over the place. 

The orgasm had been very intense. Gwen pushed down into Mary Jane and rocked inside of her body. She gushed extremely hard. Mary Jane’s legs rose up, free to move now, and tightened their grip around Gwen’s ass. The two women made out passionately. 

A spent Mary Jane had been very glad the web shackles held her into place. Without them, she would have collapsed down onto the ground, in a breathing heap. 

Gwen pulled out, three drooling women eying her wet cock. Gwen decided to sink it into Liz’s mouth first, to get the first taste of Mary Jane. Liz closed her eyes and Gwen vigorously face-fucked her. Her hands worked back and forth against the back of Liz’s head and made her moan completely. 

And then, Gwen switched to Daisy. Daisy wished her hands were free, so she could grab onto Gwen’s ass while Gwen mouth fucked the horny SHIELD agent. However, she would have to make down with what she had. Casually, Gwen pushed deeper and deeper into Daisy’s mouth and moaned around her. 

Kara rubbed her thighs together in frustration. Gwen casually squeezed one of her thighs before finishing up with Daisy. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you. I’ve saved you for last.”

With a casual tongue down into Kara’s mouth, Gwen made out with her. Hot and faster, heavy and delightful, with Kara’s tongue vibrating back and forth against Gwen’s lips. And now, Gwen’s hands moved, spreading Kara’s legs apart and appreciating just how pent up she was. 

What kind of superfriend would Gwen be, if she did not take this opportunity to fuck Kara’s brains out. She spread Kara’s legs and with one more plunge, drove all the way down into Kara’s tight pussy. She spread Kara deep and pushed all the way inside of her, making her explode completely. Gushing, as hard as possible, with Gwen’s hands working back and forth and pushing into Kara. 

Kara’s entire mind shut down to anything other than the sheer, unrestrained pleasure which Gwen gave her. Repeatedly thrusts inside of her body, which lit Kara completely up. Gwen lifted Kara’s legs up and planted a few hot kisses onto the back of her legs, slowly edging closer and closer to the breaking point. Oh, yes, Kara’s hips bucked up and met Gwen.

“You have to be close as well.”

Gwen just smiled, a wicked smile, and pushed deeper and deeper, riding Kara. Kara’s walls tightened and milked Gwen, hotly trying to get as much juice out of her as possible. Gwen’s fingers slipped into place and squeezed Kara’s hot breast to ensure she would be cumming extremely hard.

The webbing was about finished, and so was Gwen. Gwen pushed further and further into the hot body of Kara and ensured she would be milking her. Every step of the way, Gwen could feel it. 

“After you.”

The durability of Gwen’s toy had been tested with the force of Kara’s inner muscle contraction. She rode, faster and faster, until Kara exploded all over the place. Then Gwen returned the fire, cumming alongside Kara and filling up her body with a very intense flood to follow. 

Gwen finished riding Kara, ensuring every single last drop filled her body. She casually leaned in and planted those kisses firmly on Kara’s nipples and ensured she would have shuddered to one final stop, when she finished her climax. In all of its glory, she finished right beside Gwen.

Then, seconds passed. Mary Jane, Liz, and Daisy, free from their bindings encircled Gwen. Gwen caught them each with a kiss, and brought them back to the bed. 

The moment Kara regained her thoughts, she joined them. All four women lined up to be ravished by their mistress in turn.   
**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter on 2/19/2021**

**Collective Tracker: Mary Jane Watson, Kara Zor-El, Daisy Johnson, Liz Allan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**  
The Northeast most OsCorp facility had been known for having some of the most top of the line security. There had been military grade institutions which did not have security which had been this impressive. It would take a particular brazen thief to find their way into the building. 

One with a little luck on their side would be the only person who would get inside. And a vent popped up, and such a creature made her way out of the vent. Casually, the one and only Black Cat landed on her feet. She lifted a small mirror into the air and reflected the security lines. They flashed, and lit up a panel on the other end of the room. Black Cat smiled and then did a series of acrobatic moves, which put her around the security camera.

She landed firmly down onto the ground. The woman lifted one clawed finger. The claw on her glove doubled as a pick, and she pulled back a panel. First, the security around the room had been disabled, although her contact said that it would kick on in about twenty minutes.

Thankfully, Black Cat worked fast. She reached into her bag and pulled out some stolen prints. They activated the access codes and caused a section of the floor to open up. Black Cat stepped towards a stairway which led to a secret room under ground. 

“Jackpot.”

A line of webbing snagged Black Cat from behind and pulled her back a couple of feet.

“Yeah, I wondered when that was going to happen.”

Spider-Woman dropped down to face Black Cat, who effortlessly slunk out of the webbing. 

“Long time, no see,” Spider-Woman said. 

“Yeah, I know, been lying low,” Black Cat said. “You look really good. That costume suits you. I’d hate to see you go, but I’d like watching you leave.”

The two circle each other with Black Cat trying to attack Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman deflected Black Cat’s attack and the two circled each other. Black Cat licked her tongue.

“I don’t know how many times I have to teach you this lesson about your sticky fingers,” Spider-Woman remarked. 

“Well, you like what my fingers can do in other circumstances,” Black Cat remarked. “And you have a lot of room to talk about sticky fingers.”

Spider-Woman shot webbing at Black Cat. Black Cat stuck out her tongue and gracefully dodged the attacks, which sent the glops flying and landing on the edge of the wall. Black Cat made a movement down the steps, and Spider-Woman followed from the attack. 

“Maybe I should take a firmer hand in dealing with you.”

Spider-Woman pinned Black Cat against the nearest wall. Black Cat closed her eyes, and could feel Spider-Woman’s body pressed against hers. No matter how nice this felt, she really needed to focus on the crime at hand. 

“What are you after this time?”

“Big backers want this vial,” Black Cat said. “They’re willing to pay a lot of money.”

“Thought we were over this.”

“Well, girl has to eat, and I’ve got a big appetite.”

Black Cat leaned in and acted like she was going to kiss Spider-Woman. Then she reared back and headbutted her, before pushing Spider-Woman down onto the ground. Black Cat flipped over the ground and kicked Spider-Woman down onto the chest. She stood on top of the woman. Her heeled boot pushed against the web slinger’s chest.

“Now, do I need to sit on your face to make you stay down.”

Spider-Woman webbed onto the wall and pulled herself out from underneath Black Cat. The two women circled each other, when suddenly, a sonic weapon rippled through the air. Black Cat dropped to one knee. 

The head of Spider-Woman felt like it was splitting open and one stolen look at Black Cat looked like she was feeling the same thing. The two women struggled as the footsteps got closer.

“I thought I taw a Puddy Tat.”

Hammerhead and the Enforcers made their way down the steps. Hammerhead reached down and cupped Black Cat’s chin, and held her up. 

“Thanks for doing the job for me, Pussy Cat, but we’ll take it from here.”

Black Cat glared at Hammerhead, but had been unable to move. Hammerhead stepped around Spider-Woman.

“You got lucky. Time is money and well, when this security system kicks back on, you’re going to be caught down here.”

Hammerhead reached over towards the vault and opened it up. A vial flickered in his hand and Hammerhead looked pretty pleased with what he saw. The Enforcers, Montana, Fancy Dan, and Ox, all laughed. 

Suddenly, glops of webbing, which oozed weirdly, had been fired at all three Enforcers, and at Hammerhead.

“What the?”

Another young lady, dressed in a homemade costume, with crude web shooters, and webbing.

“Alright, Hammerhead, you’re not going to get taken down right now.”

“Bit too early for tricks or treats, isn’t it?” Hammerhead chuckled.

The young woman dropped down and avoided Fancy Dan’s kick. She swung around and nailed him in the ribs with a car. Montana went for her, and she ducked the attack and sent Montana flipping over onto Fancy Dan.

Ox knocked her down with one huge attack and stomped the chest of this young woman. Ox prepared to lower the boom onto her, going straight for the kill.

Spider-Woman recovered just long enough, to web onto his shoulders. 

“The sonic device must be wearing off.”

Black Cat rose up, but suddenly, the alarms started kicking on. She had to get out of there. And so did Hammerhead and the Enforcers. 

Spider-Woman reached down and pulled this new spider themed hero up. She draped the woman’s body over her shoulders, and then shot a line of webbing up to repel to the ceiling. They just barely missed OsCorp security coming in and a disaster of an encounter.

There had been so many questions, that Gwen’s head spun worse than the sonic device which

* * *

  
“What were you thinking?”

To be fair, Spider-Woman was in a bit of a temper, given that Hammerhead had gotten away with whatever Black Cat tried to steal at first. 

The young woman looked crestfallen and spoke for the first time. She looked to be a bit upset that things did not turn out the way she thought they would.

“I thought I could bring down Hammerhead and the Enforcers, but that made things worse,” she said. “They got away. I don’t know...I don’t know what they got away with it.”

“That makes two of us,” Spider-Woman remarked. “How did you get those powers?”

“Spider bit me,” she said.

This had caught Gwen completely off guard. She had thought that all of the spiders from the Richard Parker experiment were destroyed. And yet, there was another spider, which just happened to give this young woman powers. And Spider-Woman slowly put together the pieces, and had a good hunch who it was. 

“I didn’t think anything of it, but hey I’ve got these powers, And I can use these powers to do some good, right?”

Spider-Woman knew she had come from a good place, but even those who had the best intentions, often made mistakes.

“Those new powers, if you don’t know what you’re doing, you could hurt yourself and other people.”

“Yeah, maybe,” she said. “I thought I had it, but you can train me?”

The new Spider-Girl, as Gwen decided to call her now, looked extremely eager and willing. She almost considered it. 

“I’ll think about it,” Spider-Woman said. “But, I’ve got to deal with Hammerhead and the Enforcers. They stole something, something really big.”

“I don’t know, but maybe I can find out for you?” Spider-Girl asked.

“No, Ms. Corazon, you should go home, and get some rest.”

A baffled Anya had been left behind Spider-Woman. Of course, Spider-Woman could figure it out. She was that amazing. But, did that mean that Spider-Woman was someone who knew her? Anya had been too dizzy to think and the soreness in her body showed that yes, she might have needed some rest.

Spider-Woman moved off into the distance, ready to save the day again.

* * *

  
The Black Cat paced back and forth, impatiently. If there was one thing that Felicia Hardy hated, was someone stealing something which she had her eye on, right underneath her nose. Especially, if it was a thug like Hammerhead. Black Cat waited for her backer to arrive.

Then, the individual who arrived, floored her. 

“Quartz Surprise.”

And that was the password they agreed upon. The Gentleman himself, Gustav Fiers, appeared and he looked at Black Cat, eyes narrowed. Well, this would make anyone feel uncomfortable if those eyes bored into them, and Felicia had been no exception to the rule. 

“Wait, it was you?” Black Cat asked. “You wanted me to steal something from OsCorp. Why? No offense, but a man of your clearance, you could get in anywhere. You can just demand they hand over the compound.”

“There are people watching closely,” Fiers said. “It’s best if I take this item off of the table and write it off the table. To make it look like a theft.”

Felicia had no idea what to make of this. There had been some kind of corporate politics which she was not willing to touch with a ten foot pole. 

“Hammerhead and the Enforcers have it,” Black Cat said.

“That’s a disappointment, but I have confidence you’ll get it back.”

This made Felicia wonder how Hammerhead knew it was there. There was a lot about this entire situation which did not make any sense to Felicia. Still the advance had been more than good, and the payout would be good. Although, Black Cat wondered what conspiracy she crossed into. 

From across the street, Spider-Woman observed Black Cat leaving the building. Fiers? That made no sense at all and Gwen thought there was more to it than meet the eye. 

“Spider-Woman?”

This caused Gwen to jump about ten feet in the air, as someone came over in her ear piece.

“It’s me, Anya. Hey, it took me a bit, but I managed to find the right frequency. Pretty cool, right?”

Cool was not quite the word Gwen would use for a teenage intern and would be Spider-Girl would be to hack into her system. Regardless, Gwen remained calm and collected, or at least as calm and collected as she could be under this situation.

“There must have been a reason.”

“Right, there is,” Anya agreed. “I found out about that chemical. Did some digging, and it’s a very potent and corrosive agent which will eat through most minerals. OsCorp had to develop special nano-technology to hold it. It was designed as a weapon for war, to destroy enemy aircraft.”

“And Hammerhead can use it to bring down any building and clean it out,” Spider-Woman said. “He can cripple Silvermane’s empire with it and rule New York City. But, how does he know?”

“I don’t know, not many people do,” Anya said. “It was luck that I managed to find out what I did.”

“Thanks,” Spider-Woman said.

Despite the need for better security, Spider-Woman had a better idea of what she was up against. And with Black Cat on the move, Spider-Woman could follow her and get to Hammerhead.

* * *

  
Hammerhead looked at the gentleman he enlisted the help of. Doctor Phineas Mason, the Tinkerer, had been an expert on machinery more than chemicals, but he had a fair knowledge of it. And what Phineas saw, put a good smile to his face.

“This chemical is a real marvel,” Phineas said. “Although it’s extremely dangerous.”

“But, it can cut through even the thickest vault door, right?” Hammerhead asked.

“Yes, when handled properly, the possibilities are limitless,” Phineas said.

“Good, good,” Hammerhead said. “Alright, boys, I love it when a plan comes together. First we steal a couple of weapons from Silvermane’s little auction, then we steal this universal solvent from OsCorp….”

“Boss?” Ox asked. “If it’s a universal solvent, then how are they keeping it in that container?”

“Don’t start being smart now, Ox,” Montana said. 

“Alright, it’s a very powerful solvent, obviously, it doesn’t eat through this container,” Hammerhead admitted. “But, what it does eat do is Silvermane’s vault. Which will contain some of the most powerful weapons in the world. Including power armor which we will rule New York City with. It’s time to bring that relic down.”

The Enforcers cheered and Hammerhead looked smug. Soon, he would be the king of the New York City criminal underworld, and not Silvermane.

A loud crack echoed from outside.

“Check it out,” Hammerhead said.

Fancy Dan moved to check it out. And then ended up, with Black Cat slamming her feet down onto the back of Fancy Dan’s head. She picked it up and plunged him right into the nearest garbage can.

“I’m here for what I wanted to steal in the first place.”

“Montana, Ox!” Hammerhead yelled.

Montana jumped into the air, and swung a high kick at Black Cat. Black Cat deflected the kick and swept the leg out from underneath Montana. Ox grabbed Black Cat around the arms but she broke out and released a miniature gas ball which stunned Ox. 

Montana had been flipped over the table when he charged her. Black Cat dove up into the air and connected with a series of martial arts kicks to Ox until the big tree had been moved.

Hammerhead broke open the nearest crate, and with wide eyes, licked up a large gun which he pointed at Black Cat.

“If you want something done right, I guess you’ve got to do it yourself. Eat lead, bitch!”

Hammerhead began to fire the gun at rapid intervals. Black Cat dodged the bullets and jumped high into the air. She noticed something hovering over Hammerhead. She dove around, luck having been on her side. And bad luck was going to be on Hammerhead’s side. 

Up in the air, Felicia sliced the lighting rig and caused it to drop onto Hammerhead. Hammerhead’s gun rushed towards the air. Hammerhead cursed a blue streak as he struggled underneath the lighting rig.

“Language.”

Black Cat turned to the Tinkerer and popped her clothes. Needless to say, being strictly tech support and not inclined to fight, Phineas Mason folded pretty quick.

“Take it, please!”

“Thank….”

Spider-Woman webbed the container out of the Tinkerer’s hand and dropped down.

“This doesn’t belong to you,” Spider-Woman said. “I’m not sure if you know how dangerous this is but….”

Spider sense went off. Spider-Woman put the container back onto the table and suddenly, through the wall, stampeded Rhino. Rhino grabbed Spider-Woman and Black Cat around the waists and hurled them back down onto the ground. 

“Give me that chemical!” Rhino growled. 

“Okay, you can barely spell chemical, much less use one,” Spider-Woman said. “Who sent you for it?”

“That’s none of your business!” Rhino growled. “I’m going to take you out!”

Rhino rushed Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman jumped into the air and then slammed down onto Rhino’s back. Rhino hurled her off and then suddenly, Black Cat caught Rhino from behind with a kick. Rhino grabbed the two women by the throat and pushed them back off. 

“We got to take him out!” Black Cat yelled. 

Yes, Spider-Woman realized that. The two teamed up, and managed to see a section of the floor which was not very sturdy thanks in part to Hammerhead’s wild shooting earlier. Spider-Woman dodged Rhino’s gore and Rhino’s horn had been stuck into the wall.

“Torro, torro!” Spider-Woman quipped.

“Yeah, the only red I’ll be seeing, is your blood when they’re mopping it off of the ground.”

The combined forces of Black Cat and Spider-Woman smashed Rhino down through the ground. He smashed down several levels, with the two women going down along with him.

* * *

  
The dust settled and Spider-Woman, Black Cat, and Rhino all laid on a heap on the ground. To say this was not the best plan, well it would be the understatement to end all understatements. Especially when another sonic device brought all three of them down to the ground. 

In their rush to take down Rhino, they had forgotten about Hammerhead. The man himself strolled into the room, looking completely smug when he stared down at all three of them. And he had that large gun this time and with his two enemies apparently crippled, they were not getting out of it. 

“Any last words!”

Spider-Woman figured out she could bait Hammerhead with it. However, Black Cat forced herself up and slashed Hammerhead’s cheek which caused him to recoil. And then, Spider-Woman web yanked the gun out of Hammerhead’s head. She still staggered, but thankfully, she managed to fight on through, just her punches being a bit more sluggish.

“Alright, I don’t need a gun. You two are handicapped!”

“We can shut off that device and bring him down if we work together!” Black Cat yelled. “Go, I’ll keep him busy!”

Spider-Woman webbed up onto the debris and scrambled up the wall. She caught Hammerhead and Black Cat fighting. She noticed the device on. Spider-Woman turned the device off.

Oh, she could finally think clearly now. And just as Hammerhead smashed Black Cat into the wall. He tried to headbutt her, but Black Cat moved out of the way. 

Spider-Woman detached a large section of the wall and web propelled it down onto Hammerhead. Hammerhead clung head first against the pipes when he dropped down onto the ground. Spider-Woman jumped up and dodged Hammerhead’s fists. They whirled through the air, with Spider-Woman blocking the punches as they came at her, and then jacking Hammerhead’s jaw with a huge uppercut punch which smashed him down to the ground. 

Black Cat nailed Hammerhead and the two teamed up to bring him down. Hammerhead had been thrown into the wall and webbed up by Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman webbed his mouth shut for good measure. 

She moved her way up, and the Enforcers were down on the ground. And the chemical on the table, it was gone. 

How did they miss Rhino? Rhino must have gotten back upstairs somehow and taken out the Enforcers, before robbing the chemical. Exactly how. 

Black Cat made her way up and collapsed. A small amount of blood trickled down from her side.

“I’ve got questions, but they can wait,” Spider-Woman said. “Just hold on a second.”

She switched the ear piece to Yuri’s channel.

“Yuri, I’ve got some presents for you,” Spider-Woman said. “Hammerhead and the enforcers, along with a small cache of the weapons you couldn’t recover from Silverman.”

“Great, this might be enough to hold them this time,” Yuri said.

Spider-Woman got off of the phone, and helped Felicia up. Felicia had been banged up with the fights against Rhino and Silvermane. The two web swung up.

“Real romantic date,” Felicia murmured. “Almost getting run over by a rampaging rhino and then getting almost shot up by a Prohibition era gangster reject.”

* * *

  
“And you didn’t wear a nurse’s outfit? That’s half of the fun.”

Gwen shook her head. Both Gwen and Felicia had been out of costume, and Felicia had been lying in bed. Thankfully, her wounds were not that bad, although she still had some injuries. Gwen had been more than experienced in dealing with her injuries. 

“Sorry, my kinky nurse’s outfit as at the cleaners,” Gwen said.

“Yeah, I know,” Felicia said. “I could have gotten myself killed tonight. I have no idea what Fiers is going on about either. He wanted me to steal something that he could have taken legally. He’s going on about how there’s people in his company who are trying to infiltrate it. Well, I’m sure if Fiers just wanted to walk in the front door and take the chemicals, than no one stopped him.

“Whose fingerprints did he give you?” Gwen asked.

“Good question, don’t ask too many around someone like Fiers,” Felicia said. “Well, I’m out the biggest payout now that Rhino of all people. Who do you think sent him?”

“Good question,” Gwen said. “Now can you behave yourself for a little bit or do I have to web you the bed?”

“Well, being webbed to the bed is enticing,” Felicia said. “But, I suppose I can behave myself for a little bit.”

“Good girl. I can either reward you or punish you. Although, I’m sure you might be down for either.”

“Damn straight.”

Gwen smiled, and then grew serious. Down to business and Gwen made a phone call.

“Liz?”

“Yeah, what can I do for you?” Liz asked.

“Gustav Fiers hired the Black Cat to steal a chemical compound from OsCorp,” Gwen said. “Some kind of solvent which created to sabotage enemy vehicles in war.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Liz said. “Why would he steal from a company which he could just walk in and ask for the solvent? And he could order people to keep their mouths shut about the fact he was there?”

“Right, none of this makes any sense,” Gwen agreed. “Something’s rotten, I don’t know what.”

“Maybe Fiers is up to something,” Liz said. “Maybe, he’s working….”

“I’ll talk to you later,” Gwen said.

After Anya tapped the lines, Gwen had been nervous about saying too much. She would have to tell Daisy about the leak and have her patch it. And then hopefully work with her on digging up more on Fiers. And then Gwen would have to follow up for Yuri. 

The painkiller Felicia had been given had taken effect and she fell asleep. Good, Gwen could make some calls and make a visit.

* * *

  
Anya returned to her bedroom and then saw a flicker of someone standing outside of her window. She saw Spider-Woman who had begun tapping on her window. Anya reached over and opened the window. Spider-Woman climbed inside. 

“Yeah?” Anya asked. “Did you….”

“If,” Spider-Woman began. “If you’re serious about this, and not doing this because this is cool, we’ll work together. But, you’re going to have to follow my lead.”

“Right, of course I will,” Anya said. “I won’t let you down.”

Anya’s enthusiasm for the situation had almost been exhausting. Regardless, Spider-Woman remained calm and eyed Anya very carefully. 

“And the first place we’re heading is to the Baxter Building to run some tests, so we make sure there aren't any nasty side effects at the spider bite.”

“Right, right,” Anya answered. “Will do.”

“Good,” Spider-Woman said. “I’ll see you first thinking tomorrow morning, outside of the Baxter Building.”

Anya flashed the thumbs up. Oh, not only was she working with Spider-Woman, but she was going to meet the Fantastic Four. This was going to be a good day, a very good day.

Gwen left a rather excited nineteen year old intern in her wake. Was she that excitable at that age? It was not that long ago, but given all she had been through as Spider-Woman, it must have felt like a lifetime ago. Gwen clicked the ear piece to life and leaned back. 

“Quake?” Gwen asked.

“Nothing yet, at least nothing we can move on him with,” Daisy said. “I’ll upgrade your system later. OsCorp is more secure, but that’s not a big surprise, considering the Spider Slayer incident.”

Yes, that made a lot of sense. Although, that would be an excuse for Fiers to do whatever. At first, Gwen did not think Fiers would work with HYDRA, but now she was not sure.

* * *

  
In the parking deck, Rhino appeared in front of him. Fiers appeared in front of them, and handed Rhino a case, and Rhino passed him the canister.

“We never met.”

“Who are you anyway?” Rhino asked.

“Someone who just gave you the biggest score you’ll ever make. Don’t spend it in one place.”

Rhino nodded and rocked off, leaving Fiers with the canister. Fiers made his way up a stairway, to a private elevator, which brought him further down. Several levels below what was on the official city plans for OsCorp.

He entered a secret control room. Many masks lined the wall, many of them extremely Goblin-Esque in nature. Fiers activated the side panel, and entered the lab. He came across a hooded man chained to a chair. Fiers pulled the cattle prod off of the wall and walked over to him.

“You have more to tell me today, yes?”

Fiers pulled the hood off of the man, to reveal the face of Gustav Fiers, beaten and battered. The standing Fiers gave the one in the chair a slasher smile.

“Have you changed your mind about parting with it yet?”

The cattle prod sparked to life and came closer to going straight into the gut of Fiers. 

**The Shameless Smut Resumes In the Next Chapter on February 26th, 2021.**


	8. Chapter Eight.(Gwen/Felicia; Gwen/Liz/Felicia; Gwen/Daisy; Gwen/Felicia/Daisy; Gwen/Mary Jane/Felicia)

**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**

**Chapter Eight.(Gwen/Felicia; Gwen/Liz/Felicia; Gwen/Daisy; Gwen/Felicia/Daisy; Gwen/Mary Jane/Felicia)**

* * *

  
Gwen returned from her rounds and barely had a chance to get her mask off, when Felicia pounced her and kissed Gwen, madly and passionately. Gwen could not even make a quip about Felicia feeling better, as the taller blonde’s tongue jammed down Gwen’s throat and the two entered a very ravenous makeout session with one another. Felicia’s hands drifted and cupped Gwen from behind, the makeout session getting more and more intense, as their tongues danced together, the passion increasing through each round of their intense kissing session.

Finally, Felicia slid her hand between Gwen’s legs and started to rub up against her thigh, causing a little bit of pleasure to course through her body. Felicia kissed Gwen’s neck and the two women stumbled down the hallway, clothes being thrown to the floor in a heat of passion. 

Finally, Gwen turned the tables and pushed Felicia down onto the bed. The two kissed each other ravenously, with Felicia going down onto her. Gwen tested Felicia and kissed her several times. She shivered underneath Gwen’s assault of lips all over pretty much every part of her body. With Felicia’s nipples sticking up, Gwen dove down and sucked on her amazing, heaving breasts. 

“Gwen!” Felicia moaned out happily. “OH YES!”

Gwen just smiled through a mouthful of nipple, diving down onto Felicia and inhaling her fantastic breast with a couple of hard and vigorous sucks. Felicia’s fingers stroked the back of Gwen’s head while Gwen continued to suck away on the thief’s ripe melons. 

Then, the sweet paradise, located between Felicia’s thighs, caused Gwen great hunger. She licked her lips and dove down, to ravish Felicia. Felicia wrapped her legs around the back of Gwen’s head and encouraged her to eat away. Back and forth, Gwen’s tongue went and hit all of the right points on Felicia, sending her hips just bucking back and forth with pleasure, the more Gwen’s mouth lavished Felicia’s hot, and sticky slit. 

“Mmmm!”

Gwen enjoyed Felicia and reduced her to a dripping mess. The spider themed heroine rose up and planted more kisses on the side of Felicia’s neck, and then on her lips. The two ladies exchanged a very passionate kiss, with Felicia’s juices dripping down Gwen’s mouth. 

Felicia ran her hand down and felt Gwen’s lovely athletic body. The kiss broke, and then Felicia dove in. More kisses planted down the side of Gwen’s neck. Passion only increased. Felicia reached Gwen’s ear.

“Sit on my face, Spider.”

Gwen had been only too happy to do so. Her wet pussy rose up and dropped down onto Felicia’s face. Felicia took her lips and sucked on Gwen’s honey, enjoying it just dripping from her mouth. The deeper Felicia went, the more Gwen rocked back and forth.

Felicia worshipped Gwen’s pussy while Gwen squatted on Felicia’s face. The sticky fingers of the spider ran down and hit Felicia at all of the right points. They squeezed and manipulated her nipples. It sent Felicia into a tizzy, with her hips just bouncing up and down as Gwen dove down into her. 

Finally, Gwen returned to Felicia’s pussy to eat her out as well. The two lovely ladies sixty-nined each other. Their mouths raced to see who could get the other to climax first. Gwen and Felicia veered back and forth, for domination. Their mouths locked onto each other’s pussies and made the other gush.

Gwen struck a certain note, hitting one sweet spot in Felicia. Felicia quivered and went off like a fountain into Gwen’s mouth. The brainy blonde woman dove down and sucked Felicia’s wet pussy. The heat only increased the deeper Gwen drove into her pussy, sliding her tongue in and out of her. 

The faster Felicia went into Gwen, the more she became addicted to her pussy. The two women reached a heavenly climax, squirting and cumming all over again from each other. They rose up, their faces coated in juices. Felicia reached in and pulled Gwen in. 

The two lovely ladies kissed each other, their pussy lips grinding together in a nice, long scissor fuck. Felicia ran her hand all the way down Gwen’s leg and pulled her completely in. Their heated mounds ground up against each other, intense feelings of lust just burning through their bodies. Felicia buried her tongue into Gwen’s mouth and Gwen returned the favor, ravenously making out with Felicia for a good, long while. Their mouths engulfed each other, hunger only increasing every second then went at it with each other. 

Finally, Gwen lost it, completely. She exploded, spilling her juices all over the place, and gushing completely and endlessly, her wet pussy just finally hitting one impressive peak after another as she came harder and harder for Felicia grinding on top of her. 

“Mmm, this is a treat.”

Felicia continued to pour on the heat and dove into Gwen’s heaving chest. Oh, Felicia could suck on these gorgeous melons all day and every day. With Gwen’s fingers sliding against her scalp and encouraging her, Felicia sucked them hard.

“Suck my breasts, pet.”

The hungry thief devoured Gwen’s heaving chest and ensured she would go all the way in. The more those nipples slid into her mouth, the more Felicia hungered over them. She added a little fun by sliding her fingers against Gwen’s juicy backside and groped it. And damn if Gwen did not return the favor by squeezing her ass as well and teasing it with a few fingers buried down into her tight ass. 

Yes, that was to come though. And boy, was Felicia cumming. Explosively, her wet pussy tightened around Gwen’s fingers and released a huge gush, a huge flood all over the place. 

Gwen pulled out and tilted Felicia’s mouth back. With one hand, Gwen drove deep into Felicia’s pussy. On the other hand, Gwen throat fucked Felicia and made her taste her orgasms. All while Gwen sucked and bit down on Felicia’s neck to make her gush. Oh, Felicia always felt like Gwen would make her feel what they were doing the next day, but damn if it would not have been worth it. 

One more sweeping movement brought Felicia onto her back. Gwen scissor fucked Felicia until both of them reached a climax. After tonight, Gwen experienced a much appreciated release coming on. And Felicia was going to help her reach this point. 

“Perfect.”

Felicia’s nails clung onto Gwen’s body and pulled her in close. Their pussies stuck together in an intense orgasm. The rush only increased the faster they climaxed together. 

Well, Felicia might have been still a little sore, and would be sore in different ways. She smiled as Gwen bent over on the other side of the table. That asshole had been just too much to ignore.

* * *

  
The moment Liz entered the room, she came across a sight which made her panties moist. Felicia Hardy had Gwen Stacy bent over, and rimmed her asshole. The naughty tongue of the Black Cat moved. Liz slowly unbuttoned her blouse and pulled off of her skirt. She left her bra, panties, and stockings on. 

Just as Gwen pulled her over and planted a huge kiss on Liz’s mouth. The two blonde women indulged in each other. Gwen’s fingers pressed down onto the back of Liz’s head and connected with each other, tongue on tongue, making out with each other good and hard. 

“Hello, Elizabeth.”

Felicia vacated Gwen’s ass and moved over to meet Liz. The two met several times at high society functions in New York, with Felicia playing the role of a bored socialite woman to a tee. Slowly, Felicia slid her hand between Liz’s leg and rubbed her pussy, extremely hard. Liz shivered as Felicia’s fingers worked down onto it. 

“Turnabout is fair play, Ms. Hardy.”

Well, Felicia walked right into, or well backed into it. Now, Gwen’s fantastic tongue plunged into Felicia’s ass and began to rim her, back and forth. Oh, yes, it felt amazing, hot and good. Gwen lapped, sucked, and enjoyed the feeling that Felicia’s asshole brought when Gwen worked her tongue in and out of it. 

Liz decided to go in and suck on Felicia’s melons. The mouths of these two women caused the Black Cat to purr. Their tongues worked over her body and made her shake all over the place. The fingers moved completely onto Felicia’s body and worked her over and over again. 

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Gwen slid her tongue in Felicia’s ass and Liz did the same to her pussy. She had been in heaven, to put things mildly. Felicia’s entire body rocked back and forth, with the two bombshells just working her over time and time again, sucking her pussy and ass like there was no tomorrow. 

“Oh, you naughty bitches, work me over!”

After Liz and Gwen gave Felicia a tongue lashing and left them dripping, Gwen turned her focus onto Liz’s magnificent body. She undid Liz’s bra and let her chest flow free. Liz’s two round breasts came out. Gwen climbed on top of her and cupped Liz’s tits and kissed her. 

“I brought out this toy.”

Gwen dangled the strap on in front of Liz’s face and made her lick it. The former cheerleader shuddered, and then Liz’s legs had been spread. Gwen slipped into the strap on and rubbed the cock against Liz’s panties and made her shiver and shudder completely hard. 

Then the panties came off, and Gwen buried her strap on deep into Liz’s pussy. Gwen privately wondered how long Liz had been watching them. Well, she was getting quite the pounding now. Gwen lowered all the way into Liz’s body and pumped up and down into her, her hips moving back and forth. 

“YES!” Liz cried for her. “OOOH, YES!”

Felicia moved up and slapped Gwen’s ass which encouraged her to ride Liz faster and faster. Liz’s pussy stretched for Gwen. and Felicia ensured that she would get a nice taste of Liz as well. The slinky thief moved into position and straddled Liz’s face. Liz looked up, eying the delicious pussy which came down onto her face.

“Lick.”

Well, Felicia’s one word spurred Liz into action. Rapidly, Liz dove in and tongued Felicia’s nice, wet pussy over and over again. The moisture which dripped down her legs only enhanced the experience. Increased Liz’s desire to taste more of this fine woman. 

“Finger your asshole,” Gwen ordered.

Felicia slipped a finger into her mouth and got in good and wet. She then slid it into her asshole and got the fine double penetration. Elizabeth Allan’s tongue and her own finger. With Felicia getting a view of her favorite spider themed heroine working back and forth against Liz’s wet pussy and pounding her. Watching Gwen dominate another woman, made Felicia wet as hell. And it made her want to be dominated as well.

“I’ll get to you in a minute.”

Gwen savored the moment, and savored the anticipation, the thought of being dildo deep in Felicia’s perfect ass. She had been asking to be anally fucked, parading around in that costume. And Felicia would be the first to admit it. Gwen grabbed Liz’s hips and plowed down into her. Liz had been a naughty little vouyer and deserved a relentless pounding.

“Spider. My ass needs you. Don’t keep it waiting.”

One more long pounding and Felicia now ground against Liz’s face, with her wet asshole stuck in the air. Gwen found herself hypnotized by the swaying booty. There had been no doubt about it. She had to have it. She had to be deep in that ass and fuck it. 

Gwen finished off Liz one more time and then pulled out. A kiss planted between Liz’s spread legs, one more time as a parting gift. Then, Gwen dove into position and grabbed ahold of Felicia’s ample rear end. Gwen tongued her, not that Felicia needed it. 

Finally, Gwen dove into the prize she had been seeking. With Felicia still grinding on Liz’s face, Gwen pushed herself deep into Felicia’s ass and began to pound her, relentlessly. The faster Gwen buried herself into Felicia’s fantastically tight ass the more she screamed.

“YES! YES!”

Gwen spanked Felicia and oh boy, she just exploded all over Liz’s face. Liz likely would be a dripping wreck by the time things were finished. Gwen grabbed onto Felicia’s tight ass, very casually pushing into her. The deeper Gwen pushed into Felicia’s ass, the more Felicia moaned. 

Finally, Gwen had her hands on Felicia’s hips and rammed as far into her as possible. She rode that asshole, causing a stinging handprint to appear on Felicia’s ass with each handprint. 

“Wreck me! I’m your anal slut!”

“I know!”

Gwen pulled Felicia’s hair with one hand and grabbed her ass with the other hand. Oh, the need to have more than two hands visited Gwen. However, she would have to make do with what she had. Felicia did not seem to mind though, as she leaked over and over again on Liz’s face, with Liz licking her up on a constant basis. 

“One more time.”

Felicia would climax as many times as necessary. As long as Gwen punished Felicia’s tight asshole, she would be Gwen’s little fuck puppet. Gwen held her and sped up. Those hands moved pretty damn fast, over every little inch of her body. Gwen’s skilled fingers slipped against her body and ensured she would cry out in pleasure. That mouth kissed her earlobe and sucked Felicia’s neck, nice, long, and hard as she came one more time.

Then Gwen followed, exploding all over Felicia’s ass. Gwen took the strap on off and ground against Felicia’s bubble butt, raw, getting herself off completely. 

One dazed and well fucked Felicia Hardy dropped down. Puddles of drool hit the bed, along with the cum leaking out of her pussy all over the face of Liz. Liz wore a mask of arousal.

* * *

  
After Gwen put Liz and Felicia through the paces, she moved to the hallway. Daisy had been waiting for her and looking at Gwen. It looked to be a long night for Daisy and Gwen could relate. Daisy slowly worked down the front of her suit as she beckoned Gwen over. 

The fact Gwen just threw on a shirt and a pair of thin panties meant she had a good idea how this meeting would end.

“I fixed the security flaw, upgraded some stuff. I’ll go over it later, but for now, let’s fuck.”

Straight and to the point, Gwen liked that in a woman. She met Daisy halfway, with a kiss. As much as Gwen loved how that SHIELD issued bodysuit hugged Daisy’s thighs and ass, oh, she did love to explore other areas. Gwen’s fingers worked over Daisy’s ass and ensured she would be dripping good and hard for Gwen in no time. Daisy stood there in her underwear, a nice lacy black bra and a matching thong, intending to get molested by Gwen. Well, Gwen did not want to disappoint the woman.

She undid Daisy’s bra and let her breasts just come out to play. Gwen cupped Daisy and kissed her hard against the wall. The faster Gwen’s tongue dove in, the more Daisy moaned and writhed against the wall. Gwen’s fingers moved between Daisy’s legs and fingered her a couple more times.

“Damn, I hate how good you are.”

“You’re pretty good yourself, Quake. Now why don’t you get on your knees and taste my pussy?”

Daisy pulled Gwen’s panties off and did just that. Gwen put her hands on the back of Daisy’s head as the mouth of the very talented SHIELD agent pushed and lapped Gwen’s pussy. Daisy sucked the juices which rained from between Gwen’s thighs, the hunger of the feisty Agent only increasing. 

“Keep licking. Don’t stop! Oh, don’t stop!”

Daisy did not intend to stop. She offered Gwen a treat, in a small miniature vibration, rocking her clit. Gwen’s hips bucked forward and released an explosion of cum all over Daisy’s face. Daisy opened her mouth wide and sucked up the juicy treat. She hungered and licked repeatedly. 

The slurping increased and Daisy maneuvered her tongue repeatedly into Gwen’s hot slit. Her peach dripped fast and furiously with Daisy licking it up. Daisy twirled her tongue all the way in and made out with Gwen’s hot slit. 

Gwen motioned for Daisy to get up. Gwen unclipped Daisy’s bra and pinned her against the wall. The two kissed each other hard, with Gwen’s hands working up and down and touching Daisy’s body. Gwen kissed her a couple more times and ensured she was dripping extremely hard. With Gwen dipping her fingers into Daisy’s tight pussy and making her rock back and forth a couple of times. 

The more Daisy gushed, the more Gwen drove all the way inside. Daisy’s nipples stood up at attention and Gwen dove in, to give them the proper attention. Gwen squeezed those nipples hard and did the same to Daisy’s thighs. Gwen ensured she worked her lover to a fever pitch, almost exploding. 

Daisy tried to scream out her worship for Gwen. However, Gwen managed to shove Daisy’s mouth onto her breast, now bared after Gwen pulled her shirt up. Daisy sucked on Gwen’s heaving breasts and enjoyed them. The feeling of those soft, melons pushing into her face made Daisy excited. She motorboated Gwen’s tits. 

Gwen made sure Daisy got to work, those fingers diving into her pussy, in time with her mouth working all over Gwen’s nipples. Gwen pushed back and forth, exploding all over the place. She released a flood all over Daisy’s fingers as they pressed down into her hot mound. 

Daisy threw her hips back and forth, with Gwen rocking on them hard. The heat of Gwen’s pussy tightening around her fingers had been a great experience overall. Gwen rode her fingers out, working over and over again, until Gwen’s fingers released all over her pussy. 

The tightening of Gwen’s walls around Daisy’s fingers followed one more time. Then Gwen pulled Daisy’s hand out and slowly licked her fingers. Daisy shuddered and then Gwen turned her around. The very skilled hands of the spider roamed all over Daisy’s body and touched her in all of the right places. The faster Gwen moved, the more Daisy shook from her. 

“Please, I need you.”

“Patience, my darling.”

Gwen spread Daisy’s legs and dove all the way down into her. The tongue pressed into Daisy’s hot pussy. The slit, the slit scorching wet with desire, had ended up with Gwen’s tongue dancing up and down onto it. Gwen lavished and enjoyed every single last drop of honey which spilled between Daisy’s legs. Gwen licked her pussy, and then did the same to her ass, getting the most taboo of holes nice and wet. 

Then, Gwen produced her toy, and slowly ground up against Daisy’s ass. The cock slid against Daisy’s ass and practically hot dogged her. With Gwen’s hands working their magic over Daisy, she quaked, in more ways than one. Gwen kissed Daisy a couple of times down across the back of the head and sucked on her earlobe to send her into a passionate burst of pleasure which made her shake a little bit more.

“Stick it in there.”

Gwen obliged Daisy, spread her fine cheeks, and buried all of the cock Daisy could handle all the way up her ass. Daisy threw her head back and let out a loud and passionate moan, the deeper Gwen pushed into her. She slapped Daisy’s cheeks and worked, faster and faster into her rear end. 

Daisy shook, and shook more than the ground. Thankfully, Gwen’s spider strength was more than able to hold Daisy at bay. Gwen’s mouth pressed against Daisy’s ear and then she sucked on it while pounding Daisy up the ass. Daisy’s legs shook the faster Gwen dove deeper and deeper into her ass and made her scream. 

“Cum for me.”

Well, Daisy could not resist. She obeyed her mistress. Those fingers dove down into Daisy’s wet pussy and made her cry out for more. Gwen knew precisely all of the right buttons to hit to take Daisy’s ass and take it on an endless ride of pleasure. Gwen’s thighs slapped down the faster and faster she rode. 

Gwen enjoyed being buried into the tight, firm, ass of Quake. Those toned cheeks always felt amazing in her hands when Gwen played with them. She worked deeper and deeper into Daisy and ensured she would submit to Gwen’s movements. Gwen pulled Daisy back and kissed Daisy’s earlobe and made her cry out even more.

The faster Gwen’s fingers squeezed Daisy, the more she gushed. And the closer Gwen got to that climatic moment as well. The heat sensory properties of the toy made Gwen feel Daisy’s ass. She pressed deeper and deeper down into her until Daisy finally clamped down and released an orgasm all over the place. She dripped down to the ground. 

“Lick up your mess, pet!”

Daisy remained bent over, licking her cum off of the walls. Gwen rode out another fantastic orgasm in Daisy’s ass and then slowly pulled back.

* * *

  
Felicia returned from the bedroom, ready to seek out Gwen. The Spider had been right on top of the situation, and had bent the lovely Agent of SHIELD against the wall and proceeded to take her ass over and over again. Oh, that looked like fun.

Gwen grabbed Felicia after pulling out of Daisy and pushed her against the wall. The two returned to their earlier activities, with a nice kiss with each other. Gwen’s tongue dominated Felicia’s tonsils. Felicia worked her hands all the way down Gwen’s body and tingled, the lust only enhanced every second their makeout session drew on. Despite getting taken in the pussy and ass earlier, Felicia wanted even more.

“You naughty kitty,” Gwen hissed. “You really couldn’t wait for more, could you?”

Gwen pushed her hand against Felicia’s ass and slapped her a couple of times. Felicia’s wet pussy oozed and Gwen pushed her fingers deep inside of it. Two fingers deep and really rocking Felicia’s tight, warm slit. Felicia’s walls stuck to Gwen’s fingers, as she pushed back and forth, grinding against her. 

“You couldn’t wait to be fucked in your ass again, while Daisy buried her sweet face into her pussy?”

Round two of the anal sex. First though, Gwen buried Felicia face down onto the dildo, and ensured that Felicia would get a chance to taste Daisy’s ass. Who walked over, with a raw, red ass, and slid between Felicia’s legs, to taste the Black Cat. Daisy lapped and sucked up the juices and caused the woman to moan intensely. 

Now, Gwen grabbed the back of Felicia’s head and face-fucked her endlessly. Felicia’s cheeks bulged the deeper Gwen pushed into her mouth. The faster Gwen’s hips moved, the more Felicia accepted this endless round of cock just spiking down her throat. 

“It’s time,” Gwen said. “Time for you to sit on my cock and make sure it slides into your ass.”

Felicia adopted a slutty smile and moved over. Her mistress grabbed Felicia’s asshole and spread it completely. The deeper Gwen went, the more Felicia’s knees shook. And then Gwen groped onto her chest, hanging on tight as Gwen buried deeper and deeper into her. 

Any words Felicia might have had for this situation, came out in a gargle. However, she appreciated the fun all together. Especially with Daisy pinching her clit and vibrating against it. Felicia came completely undone from Daisy’s actions.

“Will be easy to interrogate you if you ever get picked up by SHIELD.”

With a few more strokes, Daisy’s thumb teased Felicia, over and over again. Felicia rocked back and forth, and tried to hump Daisy’s hand. Gwen decided to plow deeper into Felicia’s nice, thick booty and work a couple times over. The faster she went inside, the more Felicia clamped down onto her. 

“Yes, she’s easy to handle. All you have to do is shove a cock in her ass, and she’s yours.”

Gwen spanked Felicia repeatedly and she moaned. Oh, there could be no denying what was going on right now. She was guilty as charged. Gwen had Felicia right where she needed her to be. The thrusting worked faster and faster, with Felicia’s ass just tightening around her the faster Gwen worked into her. 

“But, you two have a lot in common. Don’t you?”

Daisy smiled and fingered herself. She saved a lot of money on vibrators with her powers. Quake’s hand dipped faster and faster into her pussy and ensured she had been climaxing extremely hard. The faster those fingers dove, the more her pussy exploded all over the place. 

“Lick me,” Felicia moaned. “Please!”

Daisy smiled and planted a huge kiss onto Felicia’s warm pussy. The hungry SHIELD agent dove down into her and licked Felicia’s hot pussy. Felicia threw her hips back and forth and ensured that Daisy would be buried tongue first down into her, over and over again. That tongue rotated and licked her, and brought an intense and great enjoyment every time Daisy dove down inside of her. 

“YES!” Felicia cried out. “OH YES!”

The faster the tongue went, the more Felicia leaked over the place. Gwen grabbed Felicia’s chest and pounded her in the ass a little more. Yes, Felicia had almost forgotten about Gwen driving all the way down into her. A mistake which she would never make again. Never, ever make again. 

Gwen wrapped her hands around Felicia’s plump ass and worked her extremely hard. The friction of this super snug ass ensured that Gwen would drive all the way down and work her. Her hips cracked forward and hit Felicia in all of the right points. Felicia came all over the place for Gwen, and gushed explosively all over the place. 

“One more time. Cum for me.”

Gwen’s breath hit Felicia’s earlobe at the proper place. She shivered and exploded, climaxing all over the place from what Gwen did to her. Gwen’s hands wrapped tightly around Felicia’s ass and plowed deeper inside of her. She worked at a more rapid fire pace and made her explode. 

One more orgasm, and Daisy licked up the juices. The horny agent vibrated all over her fingers and exploded all over the place. 

The moment Daisy and Felicia came up, Gwen turned them around and buried them against the wall. Their fine, fine, asses had been put into position. Gwen slipped her fingers into them and fingered them. Then she spanked them, relentlessly a few more times. 

Gwen took turns burying her cock into the tight asses of both Daisy and Felicia from behind. The warmth of their assed and alternating fucking them made every inch of Gwen’s body tingle. She went all in on fucking them and also enjoying the fruits of their fine bodies. 

Oh, Felicia and Daisy got into their role as the anal pets of Gwen as well. Gwen moved into them, and worked them both.

“I don’t think either of you will be sitting down for a while without thinking of me.”

Did they ever? That was the prevailing thought which went through Felicia’s head, just as Gwen endlessly buried her cock deeper and deeper into Felicia’s ass. The Black Cat almost curled her fingers against the wall and took a heavenly amount of punishment to her rear hole.

Daisy received a huge pounding as well. She gushed all over the place. Gwen rode her pussy to an orgasm while also ramming deeper and deeper inside of her ass. The intense, hard, and fast pounding made Daisy pop completely. Gwen plugged the hole and soaked her fingers with Daisy’s juices. Then Gwen slid her fingers deep into Daisy’s mouth and made her suck every last drop of juice off.

“Perfect. Absolutely lovely.”

“Mmmm!”

Then, Gwen buried herself down into Felicia’s ass, for the final ride. The most intense orgasm she would ever feel and make Felicia feel. Gwen worked deeper and deeper to pound Felicia into a stupor. Her hands grabbed the fine ass of the Black Cat and rode her until she climaxed.

The climax left both Felicia and Daisy slumped against the wall, asses gaping. And Gwen just smiled when riding them to a climax.

* * *

  
Daisy had to leave, and Liz stepped out for a bit after a shower. Felicia remained and Gwen webbed her to the bed. Spider-Woman took liberties with the Black Cat’s gorgeous body and ensured she would gush for her. Spider-Woman switched out for a fresh strap on, after ruining the last one in the asses of both Quake and Black Cat. For now, Gwen did not stick it in any holes. Instead, she ran her hands over Felicia’s body.

“Tease,” Felicia said.

“You can dish it out, but you can’t take it?”

Another lovely lady returned and Mary Jane returned. Gwen detached herself from Felicia and rushed over to greet her lovely girlfriend. The two kissed each other, extremely hard. Without words, although Mary Jane cast a hungry eye at the Black Cat.

“She’s all wrapped up and ready for you to take your frustration out on. Won’t you?”

Gwen stripped Mary Jane’s clothes off and kissed her, while walking the lovely redhead woman across the room. Mary Jane slipped on top of the nude body of Felicia and smiled. 

“Long time no see.”

Way too long, especially when Mary Jane licked Felicia’s nipple. Mary Jane reacquainted herself with every inch of the Black Cat’s body. Hunger danced through the eyes of the fantastic redhead minx. She licked and sucked and enjoyed Felicia’s hot slit. She dove in, sucking the wet pussy completely up.

“OOOOH!”

Yes, Mary Jane knew how to hit the right spots. Her tongue danced deep inside of Felicia and licked her. While Gwen’s fingers moved underneath her panties and began to hit all of Mary Jane’s buttons. No woman other than Gwen could hit those buttons quite as well.

“Fantastic, my love.”

Gwen worked her tongue into Mary Jane’s slit, pressing all the way down inside of it. Like a corkscrew, Gwen maneuvered her tongue in and out, lapping and enjoying the juices which flowed all the way down from her. Gwen devoured Mary Jane’s pussy while Mary Jane moved down.

Felicia had butted heads with Mary Jane in the past. But one thing, Felicia would not fault her on, was the fact Mary Jane ate her pussy. That red hair hanging wildly down as Mary Jane devoured Felicia’s peach, drove her to peak levels of arousal and lust. 

Gwen danced her tongue, repeatedly in and out of Mary Jane’s pussy. Getting her nice and wet had been the key priority. Gwen spread Mary Jane’s legs after a brief moment. She could not wait to fuck the daylights out of this lovely woman and make her scream.

Then, Gwen pulled back and rubbed her toy against Mary Jane. Fresh and ready to be soaked with Mary Jane’s hot pussy juices. Gwen danced down Mary Jane’s body and squeezed her breasts and ass, teasing her. Oh, slowly, but surely, Gwen rubbed up and down against her.

She would keep pushing against Mary Jane, until she broke. Which would not be too long. Mary Jane’s fine legs spread apart, demanding to be stuffed. Gwen kept teasing Mary Jane. Closer and closer, until Gwen needed that one final push to punish her. 

One more push and Gwen drove all the way inside of her. The deeper Gwen’s cock pushed into the body of her hungry partner, the more Mary Jane sucked it in. The faster she went, the more the horny blonde rocked the pussy of the lustful redhead woman. Those thighs slapped down onto Mary Jane’s repeatedly.

Felicia rocked her hips up and down. Yes her lover had been hitting all of the right points. And yes, Felicia hungered for Gwen’s cock one more time. Mary Jane had been good, but Gwen had been an entirely new world. Felicia needed, needed her body to be fucked and punished all over the place.

“Cum for me, pet.”

The heat only increased through Mary Jane’s body, the faster it rocked through her. Gwen hit all of the right points and made her explode. Climax had been reached and Mary Jane exploded, releasing a hot stream of juice all the way down Gwen’s dildo.

Gwen sauntered over. Felicia opened her mouth, lust in her eyes. Gwen grabbed the back of Felicia’s hair and pushed her face first down. She deep-throated the dildo, practically drooling over it as Gwen sunk it all the way into her mouth. Gwen put her hands onto Felicia’s head and face fucked her.

“Doesn’t take much, does it?”

Felicia shook her head and became Gwen’s never ending throat fucking pet. She leaned in and pushed down into Felicia to ride her mouth constantly, into a never ending series of strokes. Oh, yes this was hot and it made Felicia drool all over the place until Gwen had been done fucking her throat. 

“Sit on her face.”

Gwen always directed traffic quite well. Mary Jane moved up and Felicia planted a kiss on Mary Jane’s nether lips, with her own. The heat only increased, the more the sinfully slutty woman drove her tongue deeper and deeper inside of Mary Jane’s hot mound.

“YES!”

The cry of pleasure echoed throughout the room. And now, Gwen spread Felicia’s legs. She viewed Mary Jane bouncing like a mad woman. Right before Spider-Woman spread the legs of the Black Cat and dove inside of her. The tight pussy wrapped around Gwen hotly.

Speeds of thrusting back and forth against her, the faster Gwen plunged into her body. Gwen squeezed her hips and plunged down into her, while Mary Jane ground over and over onto Felicia’s face.

The apex of pleasure spread through Gwen’s hot body. The faster she drove down, the more she lusted for the tight pussy wrapped around her. Gwen would unleash one of the most sensational orgasms ever. Her insides just dripped, the thought and desire of pounding Felicia senseless bringing her to this point. 

Mary Jane came all over Felicia’s face. She crawled back for a brief second and let Gwen dive in. Gwen dove in and kissed her hard on the face. The kisses only increased. Gwen freed Felicia’s legs, only to fold her back and fuck her hard. The deeper Gwen dove down, the faster their bodies clung together. 

Felicia released a huge orgasm. Every second Gwen spent buried inside of her, was a second Felicia could feel her mind slipping in pleasure. The faster Gwen drove deeper and deeper inside of Felicia’s tight body, and made her cry out in pleasure as she dripped down onto her.

One final climax, and Mary Jane joined the other two women thanks to Gwen’s probing fingers. The trio climaxed all over the place, reaching that final moment.

Finally, Felicia collapsed into a post-sex catatonic state. Gwen finally broke her. It took a long time, but she managed to overwhelm even the mind of a nymphomaniac like her.

Gwen savored her victory with a huge kiss planted on Mary Jane’s lips. The two lovely ladies enjoyed each other, and Gwen turned Mary Jane around. Her legs spread and Gwen dove down to kiss her warm pussy. The taste had been good and would be a prelude of more things to come.

Lust spread through Mary Jane’s body, as she surrendered herself to her Mistress. Gwen had big plans with pounding her senseless tonight. Her face pressed down against the glazed one of Felicia. Gwen spread her legs and dove all the way down, to pound her relentlessly.   
**The Plot Resumes in the Next Chapter on March 5th, 2021.**

**Collective Tracker: Mary Jane Watson, Kara Zor-El, Daisy Johnson, Liz Allan, Felicia Hardy(NEW)**


	9. End of the Webbing Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

Anya Corazon tried not to get too giddy. Not only was she going to the Baxter Building alongside Spider-Woman, but Supergirl had been joining them as well. She tried not to lose her mind and have a bit of a fangirl moment in the presence of these two glorious, glorious heroines.

And then, she was in the presence of a third one. Susan Storm stepped out of the lab, with a big smile on her face. The gorgeous blonde dressed in a lab coat, with glasses, a nice form fitting blouse, and a skirt of modest, yet at the same time, very alluring length. Anya found herself staring on the Invisible Woman's legs, which were very visible until she checked herself.

"Good morning," Sue said to them. "Spider-Woman, Supergirl, glad to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well, Sue," Spider-Woman said. "This is Anya Corazon. Thanks to a little mishap she has been gifted with spider powers."

"Yeah," Anya said. "I couldn't believe it either."

"Well, it always comes on so quickly when you get super powers," Sue said. "You discovered them during a moment of great stress, didn't you?"

Anya nodded, recalling the incident in the subway tunnel. Had she not been bitten by the spider, or would her powers not kicked in, she had no idea what might have happened. And to be very honest, Anya really did not want to know what happened, for the thought of which just sent shivers down her spine.

"So, where are the others?" Kara asked.

"Well, Reed's in the lab, shock I know," Sue said. "And Ben and Johnny, are off doing their own thing, so hopefully they don't get into too much trouble."

Gwen smiled and led Anya over. The young woman had felt nervous and Gwen had been thinking of ways to appease her. She thought about it. Anya looked overexcited, but at the same time, nervous. Nineteen years old, and at least she was a little bit older than Gwen was when she got her powers. But, it would still be overwhelming to say the least, no matter what age you were.

"Anya, it's fair that you know everything. If you're going all in on this. And given that you figured out how to hack my tech, it's only fair I show you who I am."

The mask was removed and Anya came face to face with Gwen Stacy.

"Oh my God, you're Gwen Stacy!" Anya cried out. "That's...so cool. And it makes a whole lot of sense. And now, I can't tell anyone, but that makes a lot of sense. And oh, you are even more amazing that I thought you were, and brilliant and beautiful and gorgeous and utterly stunning and…"

Anya trailed off, going a bit red. Kara smirked briefly, and Gwen just shot her a look. Sue shook her head and ducked it down, to avoid showing her amusement.

"Sorry, sorry," Anya said after catching herself. "It's just, it makes way too much sense you know."

"Well, things often do in hindsight," Gwen said.

Sue returned and motioned for Anya to follow her. Anya did. She could not deny she was nervous, there were butterflies in her stomach. Especially when she had been in the presence of a trio of goddesses like this.

"Well, Ms. Corazon, I'm going to run a few tests. Don't worry, it's very painless."

"It is," Gwen said.

The spider received it's Oz chemical exposure through unconventional means. So, Gwen had no idea what could happen. It could be nothing, but it could mean side effects. That was what they were hoping to find out, by running these tests.

X-X-X

Drones circled around the Baxter Building. As close as they could manage, to fully access the security around the building. So, far, so good, they were getting a good enough picture exactly how to strike and when to strike at that.

The drones returned to their master, Adrian Toomes, better known as the Vulture. Despite being an older man, he moved with renewed energy, and a bi smile crossed over his face.

"Perfect," Toomes said. "Everything that I need."

"Yes, you have done well, Mr. Toomes," said a modulated voice. "But, remember what you've come for."

A blip on one of the drones alerted Vulture to something.

"Only two members of the Fantastic Four are on the premises, along with Spider-Woman and Supergirl," Vulture said. "Well, this could be an issue."

"Do not worry about Supergirl, I have made preparations to deal with her," the modulated said. "My master plan is almost at hand. We will access the building and take the item. Only subdue the heroes, but they are not our target, not today."

Vulture responded with a grim nod. Spider-Woman had been a nuisance and foiled his revenge scheme on Norman Osborn all of those years back. Years before Osborn had become the Green Goblin and terrorized New York City. The irony had not been lost on Toomes, for if Spider-Woman had not meddled, then perhaps one of her greatest enemies had not come to be.

A pity Osborn met his end, before Vulture could gain his revenge on him. Today, though, Vulture had not been about revenge. It was business and putting away a nice little nest egg for the future. While Osborn wiped him out by stealing his technology, Toomes could rebuild, starting with this heist.

"Prepare for launch."

X-X-X

Anya did a series of flips, and dodged through some obstacles. Gwen, Sue, and Kara watched. She did not stick the landing as well as she could. The device hooked to her measured her vital signs as her powers had been used.

"Well, she's fine physically," Sue said.

"She could fine tune her powers a bit better," Gwen said.

"I'm going to have to finish studying her blood, but my early analysis indicates she is ready to go," Sue said. "It's been a while since we've gotten together. How is everything?"

"I'm dealing with the aftermath of my father," Gwen said. "They said they caught the guy, but I'm not sure. And a couple of my greatest hits returned to cause problems. Electro, Sandman, and Rhino. I wonder who else would come crawling out of the woodwork. Rhino stole a compound from OsCorp, and I don't know who he is working for."

"What kind of compound?" Sue asked.

"It can eat through anything, well other than the container it's in, apparently," Gwen said. "It was envisioned as a military weapon, although it has other uses."

Sue frowned. She hated to say it, but a weapon like that, did it really have any applications beyond destruction? It was really begging for some dangerous individual to get their hands on it and cause untold havoc with it. Regardless, Sue focused the majority of her attention on Anya, as she did a couple more flips and barely stuck the landing.

"You're going to have to work on your timing," Gwen said. "Let me show you."

Spider-Woman effortlessly went into battle, jumping high into the air and then without any pause, shot several miniature web blasts. She stuck the target with ease. Anya bounced up and down, gleeful at her performance.

"You make it look so easy."

"First time I tried to use them, I webbed myself to a wall," Gwen said. "Had to wait an hour for the web fluid to properly dissolve, because I made it a bit too well. But, it needs to be made well, to hold the bad guys until the police arrive."

Gwen would not even get into the trials and tribulations she went to, to create the web shooters or the web fluid. Explaining away the funny smells in the basement was an adventure, although in hindsight, Gwen doubted her father bought any of the bullshit stories.

"So, do I get my own web shooters?" Anya asked. "Really ones, not like these?"

Anya clicked the web shooter and it broke apart. The crude webbing she made dissolved. Actually, it was not bad, for a rookie attempt, but still.

"It keeps doing that," Anya said. "Any time I put any kind of pressure on it, it explodes."

"Relax," Kara told her with a smile. "First, you must crawl. Then you walk, then you run. Let me tell you about heat vision and the problems that I had when controlling it..."

Kara's story had been cut off in mid-sentence, by the blaring of an alarm. Sue flew into action instantly and made her way to the control panel. She accessed the floor map of the Baxter Building, with Kara, Gwen, and Anya moving down.

"All of the lower levels have been sealed off, including Reed's lab," Sue said. "But, at the top levels, something is wrong. Something isn't right at…"

Gwen's spider sense kicked into high gear and attacked the back of her head on a blaring bell. She only had one thing to say.

"DUCK!"

A barrage of missiles ended up firing through the window and shattering them, just as the quartet of women ducked. A blinding amount of smoke billowed around the room, almost making the entire group gag. Gwen struggled to see the smoke himself.

X-X-X

"What's going on here?"

Gwen managed to wait for the smoke to clear. Several Vulture drones came into the room. They had a green glint to them and Kara took a step forward, recoiling. The small amount of Kryptonite on the drones gave her pause.

"Sorry about the window. But, I'm sure you've had worse. Wasn't this building nearly shot into space once?"

Another one of Gwen's oldest enemies, emphasis on the oldest, appeared right between the drones which he brought in. Adrian Toomes, the Vulture, appeared and looked at him. His eyes glinted with malice and his prominent nose flared with anger.

"This guy?" Anya asked. "We can take him."

Vulture fired a razor sharp feather at Anya. Anya just barely had the reflects to duck it. Gwen webbed onto a second feather which Vulture shot and whipped it around. It took out one of the drones. Another drone fired a net right at her.

Supergirl moved around, pushing through the agony of the Kryptonite.

"Supergirl!"

Sue tossed Kara a shield. Kara slapped it onto her logo and it created a shield, blocking the Kryptonite radiation from effecting her. She smiled and dodged around the drones. The drones still had a few nasty surprises, namely the stun missiles which they fired at her. Kara blocked it with her hand.

Sue came up and created a shield, which rocked the drones back.

Spider-Woman dodged the blades shot from Vulture's wings. She flipped around and went onto his back, only to feel a burst of electricity coming from it.

"This old bird can still learn a few of your tricks, Spider-Woman," Vulture said.

Vulture grabbed Spider-Woman by the throat and hurled her down. Only for Supergirl to come right at him and knock him into the wall.

Spider-Woman gave Anya a leg up and she smashed down into the drones. While Sue came back up, and helped disable the drones as well.

Suddenly, a sonic pulse erupted from the lab. A floating platform arrived from outside of the Baxter Building. Shocker and Rhino, another two enemies appeared.

"Do my enemies have a club that I wasn't aware of?"

Shocker just smiled and sent a sonic pulse at Spider-Woman which sent her flying down into the wall. Anya rushed in to save her mentor, but Rhino grabbed her and picked her up over the top of his head. Rhino hurled Anya over and smashed her into a table.

"The boss sent us, figured you could use a hand," Rhino grunted.

"Yes, deal with the Kryptonian."

Rhino stared at Vulture for a good long second, almost not comprehending it.

"Deal with Supergirl!"

Rhino turned around and Supergirl punted him in the face, and sent Rhino flying. Vulture groaned and he activated a button on his gauntlet. Several more winged drones appeared, and they fired beams of light at anyone who they touched.

Spider-Woman fought through the sonic pulse of Shocker. Oh, he had been upgraded, which meant big trouble. And a literal splitting headache.

Rhino returned to engage Supergirl in battle. The Girl of Steel dodged Rhino's two charges and sent him flying into the wall. She picked up Rhino off of the guard. Miniature drones shot Supergirl in the back a couple of times and distracted her enough. Rhino smashed Supergirl down and tries to gore her. Supergirl flipped up into the air and caught Rhino with a couple more punches.

The platform turned in and fired at the heroines. Sue caught Vulture out of the corner of her eye, only the disruption wave caused Sue to be trapped in her own invisible force field for the next minute.

"We've got to stop him, he's heading to the vault!" Sue yelled.

Spider-Woman webbed onto one of the drones and sent in smashing into Shocker. Shocker flipped over and landed onto the ground. He turned around and plucked Anya out of the air as she tried to leap onto his back. Gwen webbed his gauntlets together and it caused a miniature disruption. Shocker's suit protected him from the brunt of the impact.

"Okay, I'll bite," Spider-Woman said. "What's in the vault?"

"Reed's storing dark matter for study."

Oh, dark matter, was that it? Gwen almost could have facepalmed herself, but had not been surprised at all.

Vulture hacked the encryption of the vault. His drones circled around and offered a shield of protection.

"Rhino, Shocker, I have it."

Vulture left the vault, the canister tucked underneath his shoulder, and sent a shower of razor sharp feathers down at Spider-Woman who attempted to web him. Rhino managed to grab Supergirl and restrain her. He squeezed her.

Finally, Sue broke free of her cell, by powering down just enough to punch through. She watched, in horror, as Vulture hit the sky!

Shocker almost rose up, and fired. Supergirl swung Rhino around and sent him into Shocker. The sonic blasted Rhino and his large bulk fell on top of Shocker.

Spider-Woman bounced off of the sky platform and proceeded to go after Vulture. There was no way she could allow Vulture to leave with that dark matter. Whatever his plan was, it could not be ideal to let it play out.

X-X-X

Oh, Gwen closed her eyes and propelled herself, closer and closer to the dark matter. Several of the drones came at her. Spider-Woman dodged the attacks and went towards him.

"You're not going to stop me this time, Spider-Woman"

And now she had to dodge the lasers, always a good time. They fired, at rapid success, almost hitting Gwen as she ducked and whirled around the attacks. One of the drones came at Gwen full on. Gwen dodged the attack.

"Rhino and Shocker escaped on another one of those sky platforms!" Anya called Gwen over the ear piece.

"Great, don't worry about them," Gwen said. "I've got an idea."

Was it a good idea? Jury still out on that one. Gwen propelled herself, faster, and faster towards Vulture. She noticed a weakness on the wings. The web slinger propelled herself high, and webbed onto one of the drones. She swung around and smashed the drone right into the Vulture's wings.

The old bird had been propelled from the sky and landed, with a sickening thud onto the nearest rooftop. Spider-Woman flipped down and landed firmly onto his chest.

"Cracked," Gwen muttered. "The container is cracked."

"That's not good!" Sue yelled. "Gwen, you have to get it back here, soon. You don't have too much time."

Spider-Woman tried to get away, but cables retracted from Vulture's harness and yanked Gwen in and slammed her down onto the building. Vulture's wings retracted into blades and tried to stab at Gwen.

"You're not getting away that easily, Spider-Woman!" Vulture yelled.

Spider-Woman broke free from his attacks. The canister almost slipped from her grip. Spider-Woman caught if it exploded in the street.

"Abort. I've got what I need."

Vulture stopped, surprised, but his boss had spoken. Vulture released several miniature missiles at the building which Spider-Woman stood on.

Spider-Woman threw herself off of the edge of the building. The explosive debris came dangerously close to clipping the edge of the canister. Her entire life flashed in an instant and Spider-Woman thought this might be it, this might be the end. Her pulse pumped, her heart raced.

And in a blink of an eye, Supergirl caught Spider-Woman and the canister.

"I've got to get you back before it's too late."

X-X-X

Back inside, Sue and Anya had been frantically working after Gwen and Kara returned.

"I know it's a long shot," Anya said.

"We need to stop that dark matter leak right now," Sue said. "I'm sending a probe to contain any leak and any contamination from outside of the city. But, your plan to recontain it should work."

Kara and Gwen returned with the canister. A small crack could cause a lot of trouble. Sue moved over and shuffled through some equipment. She did all she could to repair the crack. The dark matter readings were off of the chart and the spill coming from all the way to the Baxter Building would have to be contained.

Gwen could only imagine what would have happened if she dropped it. Actually, she did not want to know at all. The thought terrified her greatly.

"Anya, now!"

The release of a frequency hit the canister. They had only one shot. One shot indeed, if they had put too much or not enough into it, then the canister would break and release another cloud of dark matter which would cause mass destruction through New York.

Everyone held their breath, waiting for that moment. And then, Sue released it.

"We sealed it," Sue said. "And it has been contained."

"Great, job Anya, we did it."

Anya jumped for joy, threw her arms around Gwen's neck and on sheer instinct, she kissed Gwen on the mouth. Anya pulled back, realizing what she was doing already.

"Sorry, sorry," Anya said.

"It's fine," Gwen said. "Increased hormones is one of the things we're going to have to deal with when training your powers."

The look and Gwen's tone caused shivers to go down Anya's spine.

"Help me re-double check those reading Sue said."

"Sue, what happened?" Reed's voice echoed. "My scanners went off the chart. Were we under attack?"

"Yes, but Spider-Woman, Spider-Girl, and Supergirl helped me deal with it," Sue said. "We have a bit of a mess to clean up."

"Oh," Reed said. "Let me know if you need anything."

Reed did not even blink at there being a Spider-Woman. Sue sighed, maybe it was a good thing Ben and Johnny were out tonight, she hated to see what could happen if they were around.

X-X-X

A lot of the broken pieces had been cleaned up. Shocker, Rhino, and Vulture managed to get away even though they stopped them from stealing the dark matter. There had been plenty of evidence left behind. And one of the most prominent pieces of evidence had been the drone which Vulture left behind. This one had been the least damaged.

"Would you believe they managed to locate the tiniest security hole to get inside?"

Sue came in with two cups of coffee and handed Gwen one. She accepted it.

"Thanks," Gwen said. "And yes, I can believe it. Vulture is crafty, I'll give you that. Although, I have a sense, he's not working alone."

Gwen kept studying the drone, while sipping on her coffee. Yes, this was quite peculiar indeed. She ran a finger all the way down it, carefully analyzing it in every way possible.

"HYDRA, again," Gwen said.

"Do you think that it's them?" Sue asked.

"No, this is the same OsCorp and HYDRA hybrid that I found at Silvermane's auction," Gwen said. "The same type of technology, and…"

Gwen noticed something. She picked up a lamp which shined a light and managed to bring to her attention a serial number. Barely visible, and slightly masked. Gwen casually looked it over.

"What is it?" Sue asked.

"I'm going to find out now."

Gwen had a hunch. She accessed the SHIELD database which could scan for the serial number. Daisy had given her a backdoor in. Gwen tried not to abuse that too much. Still, she needed to know or at least get a good idea.

The number blipped up and found a match. Sudden realization dawned on Gwen. All of the pieces fit together and everything was beginning to make a whole lot more sense. At least more so than it did before. She figured out why they were after the dark matter and why Vulture abandoned it.

Because, they only needed a detailed scan of the dark matter, because the man behind this had been brilliant enough to replicate its effects.

X-X-X

"I really hope the boss has a good explanation for why he told me to back off on that heist."

Vulture had been just a tiny bit sore about the entire thing. He lost some of his best drones in the attack and a lot of technology which he would go back to the drawing board on. Vulture's new wings repaired themselves from Spider-Woman's crude attempt to damage them, so there was that.

"Must have a good reason," Rhino grumbled.

"Does it matter?" Shocker asked. "Our bank accounts are going to go sky high for this. And I'll finally get some respect when I'm part of the force that knocks off Spider-Woman."

From outside, sand appeared on the ground. Sandman rose up from the ground.

"Heard you were locked up by SHIELD," Vulture said.

"They have a duplicate locked up," Sandman said. "The boss knew that they would investigate Warren."

"Is he really dead?" Shocker asked.

Sandman shrugged. No one else cared enough to explore the conversation even further. The door opened, and Electro stepped inside along with another party. The eyes of Adrian Toomes went wide in shock.

"Smythe? Alestair Smythe?"

"In the flesh. Only not any more."

Smythe had been rebuilt into some Kryptonite powered super cyborg. Even more dangerous the Spider Slayers that he set loose on the city a few weeks back.

"I know you were locked up," Vulture said. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got friends in high places," Electro said.

"Who?" Rhino asked.

"Me."

Gustav Fiers appeared, which made Smythe completely on edge. The last time he met Fiers, he had been fired. The Gentleman stepped into the room next to them.

"We can't trust him, he's nothing but a snake," Smythe said.

"You should show some matters, Mr Smythe, for I had you rebuilt, better than ever," Fiers said. "But, I can assure you that my appearance…"

Fiers unmasked, to reveal the face of Dmitri Smerdyakov, the master spy and master of disguise, known as the Chameleon.

"You changed your face?" Rhino asked. "Can you do that for anyone?"

"Yes, Rhino, I can," Chameleon said.

"Could you do Tony Stark next?"

Shocker groaned and shook his head. It was a good thing he was getting paid money. It seemed the stronger Rhino got, the dumber he got.

"Maybe another time," Chameleon said. "The boss is going to speak to us. It is his master plan which helped bring us all together and is going to ensure we have the biggest score."

A large screen popped up. Smythe, Electro, Shocker, Rhino, Vulture, Sandman, and Chameleon all peered on the building. A rotund man with a bowl cut and sunglasses appeared. Robotic metal arms flickered in the distance, and he stared at them.

"Otto Octavius?" Smythe asked. "I thought you died."

"The rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated, Mr. Smythe," Octavius said. "We have everything that I need."

"But, how?" Toomes wondered. "You stopped me from stealing the Dark Matter."

"Why steal that small quantity when I now have the ability to make more?" Octavius asked. "We will bring this entire city to its knees. All of you will have what you crave most of all. Revenge over Spider-Woman."

"But, who gets the credit?" Shocker asked.

The robotic arms of Otto Octavius clicked and he started from the other side of his glasses at them.

"You all failed constantly against her one on one. Some came closer than others. She's been crafty, and lucky at the same time. If she had not been a nuisance, I would have admired her. But, she's an obstacle to progress. Where you all failed one on one, she will perish once we work together. Follow my plan, and Spider-Woman will not see another day."

The menacing look given by the good doctor even brought chills down the spine of six hardened criminals. They almost felt sorry for Spider-Woman, until they remembered all the times the wall crawling woman humiliated them.

**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter March 12th, 2021.**


End file.
